Legends in the making
by Vulkan
Summary: XMen crossover. A mutant Harry goes to a new dimension full of surprises. A new era of heroes is at hand. King Arthur's legacy is revisited by Potter and Black families. A new king and his champion arise..
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for very few things.

**Summary:** Post OOTP story. Harry is a mutant and Voldemort destroys most of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry defeats Voldemort and travels to an alternate dimension. Pairings not decided for alternate universe but for this original universe, its Harry/Ginny.

**IMPORTANT AN:** I really hated HBP. It portrayed Harry as a weak guy. Come on people, he has to defeat a dark lord – he has gotta have power. I think I will leave the normal story to JKR. This story will only have bits and pieces of HBP. And oh yeah, I know there is a lot of OOCness in the story but it is my story so bear with it.

This story will mainly be a "Harry goes to alternate universe" story. I have read many alternate universe fics and I wanted to write one too. But the alternate universe will be totally different. Also you could consider this an X-Men crossover but it only contains mentions here and there. The only important thing is Harry is a mutant. So lets get on with this.

**Chapter 1: Prologue Pt 1**

_Prologue is the high speed, shortened version before Harry goes to alternate universe. At least this is what I have started this out as… lets see how it ends up._

Albus Dumbledore was considered by many as the Merlin of the modern age. He had achieved so many things in his impossibly long life of 163 years. His accomplishments led to him having so many titles that they alone took more than quarter of the content of any letter he wrote. People hail him as the leader of the light, an all sacrificing man who has always worked for the betterment of the wizarding world. The fact that he had defeated the previous dark lord and was the only person who the current dark lord feared put credence to his abilities and accomplishments.

People regale him as an icon they can always depend on. That is not to say that they always did of course. Just the previous year, the Daily Prophet, the newspaper the populace reads slandered him and Harry Potter mercilessly.

This young child was the root of all his thoughts currently. Albus Dumbledore would never admit to any accolades or praise thrown his way. He had always been a modest and cheerful man. He did however; always admit his mistakes even if they were delayed. Most of his mistakes in the recent decades related to one boy who meant more to him than even his brother and he was Harry Potter.

Dumbledore always knew that any child of James Potter and Lily Evans would be a brilliant child. But, it was not the brilliance that made Harry Potter his most favorite pupil, it was his very nature. There was something in him that drew people to him, much like himself. His other attributes were not to be discarded however. Who can boast of a corporeal Patronus at the tender age of thirteen? He himself couldn't. There were so many things that were endearing about him that he couldn't help but love him like a precious grandson.

But now he had seen the same young man break down and then destroy his office in a fit of rage that was hard pressed to meet. He had just now told Harry Potter the prophecy that more or less dictated the life of the young man. The words of the screaming young man rang in his mind and heart. He had never felt this old, this defeated before. Who was he to ask a mere child to do what no man had done. Yet he knew Harry would do it, if not for himself, then he would do it for those that he cared about. Harry was that kind of a person.

The burden of being the one responsible for all this mess even if it was only part of it, weighed very heavily on Dumbledore's mind. He was partly responsible for not stopping Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort. Because of his belief that he could be redeemed, hundreds lost their lives. The damage done was enormous. By the time he took steps to combat Voldemort, fate took the decision away from his hands and handed it to Harry Potter.

Then there were all the mistakes he had made in regards to Harry. Even though his close friend Minerva had advised against placing him with his relatives, he had done so. And the consequences were not pleasant. Harry had a horrendous childhood and had very low self worth. He wondered why he didn't tell Harry the prophecy before when he had specifically asked him a number of times before. He had wanted Harry to have a semblance of a normal childhood but he had not realized that he had never had a normal childhood. Harry's following years at Hogwarts had also been turbulent. One after another trouble propped up right under his nose at his beloved Hogwarts. He had been too busy focusing on so many other mundane things like the ministry that he had never paid much attention to his most important charge.

Harry Potter had first captured his heart as a new born babe with those large expressive green eyes so like his mother. His innocent trusting gaze melted his heart. He had truly been a beautiful child. Then he had missed a decade of his life. Even after he came to Hogwarts, he could only get bits and pieces of his life. He tried so hard to act in the capacity of a grandfather but he let his principles of being a headmaster get in the way.

There was no way he could let this go on any longer. One does not live as long as he did and not learn from his numerous mistakes. Harry Potter was all about love and care even though he had never received any and he would change that. He would quit from all his official responsibilities if it interfered with his responsibilities towards Harry. Harry may not be of his blood but he did consider him as a grandson. And family always comes first.

With that resolution, he made plans to visit Harry at his residence as soon as Harry reached there. There were a few days to go and lots of work to be done. His old and weary countenance was replaced by a ruthless determination that brought him to the attention of Nikolas Flamel all those decades ago.

He had seen the pitch black energy starting to form around Harry when he was caught in his rage. A child showing his aura was unheard of. It was so very different from others too. It seemed like a black fog condensed around him and hung about him. Harry needed training and guidance. But unlike before, he would not order Harry to do as he told. He would confess everything to him and then let Harry make his own decisions.

**A few days later**

Albus Dumbledore had completed the preliminary preparations for the summer. He had informed the Ministry and the Wizengamut that he was taking a sabbatical to help fight the menace of the dark lord Voldemort. In reality it was all to help Harry. He had, through careful maneuverings, obtained waivers for underage magic usage for the six students who had faced the death eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Considering the number of people who owed him favors, it was not all that difficult. Fudge was on his way out and he would dare not cross Dumbledore though he would never hint at anything like that.

Albus Dumbledore had according to his decision, planned to meet Harry when he reached his relatives' house today. Based on Harry's decision, he would take further steps in regards to him and his friends. He had given some thought about external matters and left them in the capable hands of his friends Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall. The Order could cope with his absence for a few days. If Harry wanted to train, he would personally train him as long as it was required. If Harry wanted to take a break, he had already arranged for a short term vacation knowing that the poor boy had never been on a vacation before.

There was still time and he did not want to antagonize the Dursleys more than necessary. So he made a portkey directly to the smallest bedroom of number 4, Privet Drive to meet Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was quietly contemplating the events of the Department of Mysteries as he sat in his Uncle's car as they rode home. His ill fated trip and its consequences weighed heavily on his mind. He should never have gone there. It was not all his fault per se but a part of it did fall on his shoulders. For once in his life, he had tried to verify the situation before brashly rushing out. He had been misled by the wretched house elf. He couldn't honestly blame himself for everything that had happened. His friends had ganged up on him and tried to make him understand. Oh he did understand all right. But that didn't mean they had to drill it into him. They berated him for blaming himself and asked him continuously to talk to them. They were convinced that he should talk about losing Sirius so that he would not get lost into depression. He had blown up spectacularly. His screams had been heard by the whole of Gryffindor house and his magic shook the tower.

He had ignored Ron and Hermione from then on. They were his dearest friends but it didn't mean that they could pry into everything. He knew they meant well and he would probably apologize to them the next time he met them. He had roamed the castle freely ever since that night. No one dared to question him in Gryffindor. His explosive temper was already a legend and nobody wanted to bring down his wrath upon themselves; especially when he was in such a bad mood.

The sole exception was little Ginny Weasley who was not so little anymore. Unlike others, she didn't do anything like others did. Wherever he went, she somehow traced him and followed him. Harry gave up scolding her into not following him after the first few times. The truth was he needed company but not like Ron and Hermione. Maybe Ginny understood this. She came and sat with him. Neither of them talked at all. They sat or roamed for hours in each others company without a single word being spoken. It was somewhat comforting. Even on the last day before leaving, there was no word between them. He was obliged to thank her but he knew there was no need. The silent company had been like a balm on both their souls. There was no dearth of quiet places in the castle. With the Marauders map, he had found quite a few of them. The time alone for them from the masses gave them both much needed time to think about a lot of things.

There were so many emotions warring within him that he didn't know what to feel. There was an extreme sadness due to the loss of Sirius, and then there was his ever present guilt and depression. He was a bit happy that Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks took it upon themselves to warn his relatives about his treatment. There was bitterness about the whole situation. There was disbelief that he would be the one to kill Voldemort. There was his single minded determination that he would see this through, he would kill Voldemort. But mostly there was one emotion that overshadowed everything else – anger. He was angry at Voldemort for so many things. He was angry at Snape for being a git and not teaching him Occlumency correctly. He was angry at Dumbledore for not keeping him informed. He was angry at Kreacher for misleading him. He was angry at Bellatrix for knocking Sirius into the Veil. He was angry at himself for believing in a stupid vision. He was angry at Fudge for being an idiot. He was angry at Remus for holding him back. Hell, he was even angry at Sirius for not fighting seriously. Anger festered inside him burning unlike anything else.

The past few days went by in a daze and he didn't really notice anything. The only thing he did notice was that he had an immense growth spurt. He only noticed this because he looked ridiculous in his cousin's clothes. They were several inches too small. Somehow he had almost gained an inch a day after the death of Sirius. He now stood at a healthy 6 foot 1 inch. His eyesight had healed within two days of the incident and his scars from various previous encounters had also vanished. His body gained a firm tone and he had never felt healthier in his life. Curiously, his senses had sharpened to an unbelievable extent. He heard so many sounds around him that they almost gave him a headache. He could smell the scent that people gave off easily and could even follow a person based on his scent alone. His eyesight sharpened to such an extent that he could see almost clearly in the dark. And he felt a lot stronger than he had ever been. He could easily lift his trunk earlier to store it in the boot. His reactions were quicker too. He had almost attacked Ron when he tapped him on the shoulder in the train. His violent disposition also didn't help matter. He lashed out at everyone and everything around him these days. All these things confused the heck out of him.

Shaking his head from such thoughts, he watched his uncle and aunt silently glaring at him every once in a while. His cousin was engrossed in a comic and was munching on something that smelled especially strong. He caught a whiff of cigarette smoke from his cousin and uncle. His aunt had a little bit of earthly scent on her from working in the garden. He heard the sound of shuffling as his cousin wiggled in the backseat. He also heard his aunt huffing under her breath about unnatural freaks. These subtle details ran through his mind confusing him again.

He pinched himself to pay attention to the passing scenery and ignore the smell and minute sounds made in the car. He wondered how long his relatives would heed the warnings of the Order. He was not that optimistic and gave them a day to get back to their original behavior. A good sleep drove away everything else from their minds. There was no way they could agree with any witch or wizard regarding any matter. It was the principle of the thing for them.

His thoughts wandered until he noticed the familiar driveway of number 4 Privet Drive. His relatives hurriedly got out and rushed to the house. Well his cousin shuffled since his chubby legs could no longer help him run. He went to the back of the car to retrieve his trunk. Again he was hit with a multitude of information from his senses about smells and sounds of people nearby. The neighbors, people on the streets, animals – there were so many things about which his senses gave him information. He lifted his trunk from the boot easily and locked it shut.

His uncle bellowed from the doorway "BOY. Get in before anyone sees you."

Muttering about insensitive jerks, he put his owl cage on the trunk and lifted them to carry them both inside. He heard his cousin switching on the TV and his aunt in the kitchen. His uncle was not seen immediately. He quickly locked the door and carried his trunk upstairs. The door to his personal cell along with its many locks came into view. He pulled at the door with his leg and stepped in.

As he comprehended that his senses told him there was an intruder inside his room, he spotter Albus Dumbledore standing to meet him. A sudden surge of rage raced through him. Before he knew it, he had dropped his trunk and owl cage and punched the old sorcerer right in the jaw. He was surprised at the strength of his punch. He had heard the headmaster jaw crack and the dull thud he made as he was knocked against the wall. The elaborate chintz armchair he was sitting on had toppled backwards. He was satisfied to see him slump down unconscious. But soon his satisfaction gave away to mortification. Sure he had been angry but he had never ever punched anyone. He panicked and rushed towards the fallen man.

A few minutes prior, Albus Dumbledore had arrived in the room by a portkey. He conjured himself a chintz armchair in the cramped space. He silently surveyed the room with remorse as he thought about what Harry should have rightfully had. He spent a few minutes like that until he heard the car turning into the driveway. He prepared to greet Harry as he heard footsteps on the stairs. As soon as the door opened, he stood up and froze on seeing the person. Harry was no longer the small impoverished teen that he had last seen at school. Harry never attended meals in the great hall after he had told him the prophecy. So, seeing a skinny 5'3" Harry being a sturdy 6'1" youth momentarily shocked him. He barely noticed Harry's expression change to extreme anger when he felt pain shoot through his jaw. He was sure his jaw was broken before his head collided with the wall and he lost consciousness.

"Sir!" Harry shouted as rushed towards Dumbledore and tried to shake him awake.

"Oh hell, I am sorry. Wake up sir." He tried again to no avail.

His wand was still in his trunk. So he searched for Dumbledore's wand in his long sleeves knowing that that was where he usually kept it. He finally located it and drew it out. He didn't know any healing spells. So he had to wake him up. Surely he would know something or else he would go to Madame Pomfrey to get his injuries fixed.

He shot an _enervate_ at the headmaster to wake him up. He helped Dumbledore sit back up on the armchair that he knew he had conjured. "I am sorry sir. I was so angry but I never meant to do that." He repeated again. '_Or maybe I did'_he thought mentally.

Dumbledore noticed his own wand in Harry's hand and his eyes twinkled joyfully. Since he couldn't speak, he held up his hand to stop the apology and beckoned for his wand. To Harry's amazement, the wand flew from his hand to Dumbledore serenely. Dumbledore pointed his wand to his jaw and a soft blue light covered his jaw.

"Never mind that dear boy. I dare say you will be more than inclined to punch me again once you have heard to what all I have to say." Dumbledore told him.

"But sir, I still shouldn't have hit you." Harry argued. '_I should have kicked you and I will probably do so if what you said is true_.'

"Its alright Harry. The impetuous youth cannot be faulted with everything." Dumbledore said calmly. "See no harm done."

"If you say so." Harry agreed and asked accusingly "Why are you here sir?" He did not wish to be ordered around so soon if ever and his underlying anger at Dumbledore resurfaced again.

The twinkle in his eyes dimmed and his expression turned a bit sad. "Why don't you get comfortable Harry? There are a great many things to talk about and I don't wish to intrude on your family unnecessarily."

He pointed his wand at the door and put up silencing and impenetrable charms on it. He turned to Harry who had sat down on his threadbare cot and started "I know you are angry at me Harry. You are completely justified to be angry at me. In my old age, I had forgotten that there is more to life than survival. As I promised you, I will not hold anything back from you. If you want to know anything, I will endeavor to answer you to the best of my ability. But could to satisfy an old man's curiosity and tell me how is it that your body has developed so extraordinarily? After all even in the magical world it is nothing other than astounding."

"Great. Just another thing to make me stand out!" scowled Harry.

"There is always a first time for everything dear boy. Don't fret over simple things like these." Said Dumbledore gently. "Now could you tell me how you could conduct magic through my wand?" asked Dumbledore.

"Err… am I not supposed to be able to?" asked Harry curiously.

Dumbledore chuckled and said "Oh Harry. Your innocence is refreshing. It is a well known fact that you can't perform magic with another person's wand. It is why you choose your own wands after all. Your naiveté in common matters of the wizarding world is unbelievable."

Dumbledore's cheerful attitude and the twinkle in his eyes died as the next words from Harry's mouth hit home "Which is all your doing."

"And I am sorry for that Harry. I know a simple apology doesn't even scratch the surface. I know what I did was wrong dear boy and I am willing to do anything to earn back your forgiveness. Consider myself at your complete disposal until you fit free to release me Harry." Dumbledore said earnestly, his blue eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Harry was flabbergasted. "I… I don't know what to say sir."

Dumbledore chuckled again regaining his cheerfulness "Come on dear boy. It is not that difficult to accept. For this summer and beyond I am at your beck and call. I have given notices to my various other responsibilities requesting an extended sabbatical. We can do whatever you want. I know you have never had a vacation which I know is my fault for leaving you here. We can go on a vacation to anywhere you want. We can travel around the world. There are truly fascinating things to see that I had discovered in my younger years. Or if you want, I can train you unlike any other person in recent history. I have picked up quite a few tricks over the years. I dare say that people are justified in saying that Tom fears me."

"No doubt about that" muttered Harry.

"Indeed my dear boy. Indeed. Though I might point out that one more wizard has been added into that short list." At Harry's shocked look, he continued "Yes Harry, he does fear you." Seeing Harry about to interrupt, he raised his hand and said "Now, now Harry. Don't sell yourself short. Tom has always failed in matters concerning you or your friends. So what do you want me to do Harry? What do we do this summer?"

"But sir, the Order and the school needs you." Harry protested his urge to hurt the headmaster leaving him for now.

"I have left the matter in the capable hands of Minerva and Alastor. Besides you are the most important person in the world Harry." Dumbledore stated.

"That's right. Your bloody weapon to kill big bad Voldemort." Harry said bitterly.

Dumbledore's face fell hearing that. "Is that what you think Harry? Is that the way it all seems to you? I am truly sorry you fell that way Harry. I assure you this has nothing to do the prophecy or your bearing to the current war. All this I am doing is personal Harry. For you. For the innocent child who captured my heart as a babe and a young man who has overcome the tests thrown at him that would crush a fully trained auror. I love you like a grandson Harry. Sparing my brother, I also do not have any other family like you dear boy. It was with utmost reluctance that I dropped you off here at the Dursleys. I should have checked up on you or better yet taken you away from here. But I was so busy with meaningless meetings and jobs. That is why I am doing what I should have done ages ago. I had promised to Lily and James that I would take care of you and I have failed spectacularly so far. Please let me make it up to you Harry. You mean more to me than anyone else in the world. I could not wish more for in a grandson that you."

Through Dumbledore's admission, Harry's bitterness faded and he realized that there was more to Albus Dumbledore than the defeater of Grindlewald and headmaster of Hogwarts. He truly cared for him. How long had he wished for someone to care for him as Harry and not as the Boy Who Lived. He had craved for someone to care for him like a family from his childhood. Though the Weasleys were great, they had their own family. Here was his only chance at family after the death of Sirius. He had tears running down his face by the time Dumbledore finished talking.

He got up from his cot and rushed to hug the surprised headmaster. Dumbledore recovered quickly and held him in his arms with bright eyes. "Oh dear boy." Dumbledore said as he hugged him back fiercely.

From within the folds of garish purple robes, Harry's muffled voice said "I had hoped you would feel the same way. I always looked upon you like a little crazy grandfather who liked to spoil his children. You were the picture perfect definition of a wizard with long white hair and beard. There was also the comforting twinkling blue eyes and cheerful nature topped with your eccentric behavior. But last year when you ignored me, it hurt so much. I though I had done something bad and that was why you even refused to meet my eyes. Now, knowing the reason why you did it does not lessen the hurt in the slightest but it does give a degree of closure. I had always thought I was cursed with relatives who only hated me. Family was always a strange concept for me. I was always envious of the Weasleys for being a happy family. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

Dumbledore only hugged him tighter and said "I wish I had done this sooner. We could have had such a wonderful time together."

"But we will grandpa. We will. We will first take care of Tom and get the prophecy done with and then I will strive to give you all the problems a grandson should cause." Harry said moving back to sit on the cot.

Dumbledore visibly brightened hearing Harry refer to him as grandpa. His twinkling eyes could have lit up a dark room. "I will look forward to that dear boy. My heart feels so much lighter now. I think this moment could power a Patronus that could even destroy a dementor. You have given me a gift beyond measure dear boy. So tell me Harry what shall we do this glorious summer?"

"I first want to get rid of Tom sir. Can you make sure my friends are safe? Maybe you could get them and me waivers for underage magic. Then they could at least defend themselves without any repercussions. It would also help us prepare further. A few pointers to them from Tonks or Kingsley should also help. I also hope you could train me. Don't get me wrong, Tonks and Kingsley might be aurors but you are the only one who has and knows what it takes to face down Voldemort." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Dedicated to friends I see. Harry I hope you get comfortable enough around to call me grandfather. I laud your thinking Harry. I shall look into further improving the protection for your friends. Anticipating this, I have already obtained the waivers for all six of you who went to the department of mysteries. Remind me to tell a few of the more interesting things about the department of Mysteries. Some things are simply fascinating and I have been assured that you would be one of their most treasured pupils should they get hold of you." Dumbledore stated.

"Sir… Grandpa, I might look into that after this Voldemort business. It frankly scares me that you know people everywhere. If Atlantis were whole, I don't doubt you would know someone there too." Harry said.

Dumbledore chuckled "A man does make contacts when he lives as long as I have. Almost all of them have been my students Harry. Now Harry I don't believe it is useful for you stay here any longer. It would take a long time for me to train you and I am very eager to see the kind of surprises that you can pull. I am looking forward to teaching you all I know. Your teachers have all told me of your dedication to learning something if you are serious about it. Thought they do complain that you have never applied yourself in classes until now. I hope you take this seriously for even if you are like a grandson, I am a demanding teacher." He finished sternly.

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously "Err… Its just that I found the classes boring. Don't get me wrong, the teachers are well versed and able, except for Snape but they take so much time. One curse in a whole class, it is just so… drab. It just doesn't pose enough of a challenge to make it interesting. While preparing for the DA, I could pick up spells in three or four tries. And in class, usually Hermione is there for us. It just doesn't fire me up to perform to the best of my ability." With a sheepish expression he added "Oops. Sorry about that. Its just that I haven't revealed this to anyone and it just rolled out of my mouth. Hermione would probably give me an hour long lecture if I told her and Ron would pound me on my back and drag me off to play chess."

Hiding his surprise and delight, Dumbledore replied "You surprise me yet again dear boy. I am very happy that you trust me enough to tell me this. In time I hope you feel comfortable enough with me to talk about everything. I will always be there for you in case you want to ask me anything or just vent about idiocy of the ministry or your girl troubles."

Seeing Harry's blush, he chuckled heartily "Already having such problems Harry?"

"No. Not yet." He said and added quietly "But I certainly hope so in the future."

"Quite right. Now excuse me dear boy. I shall make preparations for you. I request that you stay here for just one more day. It shouldn't take me more than that to complete my preparations and inform Alastor about protection and training for your friends." Dumbledore said and got off the chair. He vanished the chair with a flick of his wand.

"I hope you were not injured by my punch. You know grandpa, when I first apologized to you, I was cursing you mentally. You also said that you had some unpleasant things to say because of which I would be liable to hit you again. I was actually looking forward to knock you out then. What are these unpleasant things anyway?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore sighed and replied "Believe me Harry I repent having made so many mistakes in regards to you. Why don't we leave these unpleasant matters for tomorrow? I promise you that I shall endeavor to tell you everything tomorrow. I just want our parting to be a happy one for today."

Harry hugged him relishing in the comfort it provided and said "Its ok. As long as you tell me tomorrow its not a problem. See you tomorrow grandpa."

Dumbledore hugged him back and said "You will soon be free child. May Merlin look over you dear boy."

Dumbledore gave Harry one final pat on his back and disapparated without a sound after removing the spells on Harry's door.

"I have to learn how he does that." Harry mumbled as he settled down to sleep dinner forgotten.

Harry didn't know how wrong he was. He would never get to learn from his adopted grandfather or hug him again. Hell would descend upon the wizarding world at an alarming speed.

It was the last night he had to stay at Privet Drive. He had not had dinner or lunch and he was hungry. But hunger was not the problem, it was his nightmares. He dreamt about the tortures his friends would go through if he failed. Their screams terrified him but he was helpless to do anything. He was lost in the throes of his horrendous nightmares.

Suddenly he was awake due to strong pain in his gut. It seemed like someone punched him good. By some instinct he didn't know he had, he sat up suddenly and struck out with his right hand. He heard a distinct sound of a sword being taken out of its sheath but he wasn't sure.

When he opened his eyes, they almost bulged out of his sockets. Sitting on his thighs with his fat fist on his stomach was Dudley Dursley, his cousin. Even more shocking thing was that his right hand had somehow attained claws made of bone coming out from the space between his knuckles. And all three ten inch long claws were embedded into his cousin's chest near his heart. The look of absolute shock was permanently carved on the face of his cousin. There was blood all over the sheets.

Then he heard a scream and shrieking of his aunt Petunia "DUDDERS! What did you do you freak? My poor Dudley-poo." She rushed to them on the cot and tried unsuccessfully to dislodge his claws. His weight was too much for her to handle alone.

His uncle Vernon came shouting next "What have you done freak? You have killed my son. No one can save you now. I will smash you to death." He tried to get Dudley off him but even he was unsuccessful. "KILL MY SON WILL YOU, YOU FREAK? You WORHTLESS PIECE OF SHIT. I WILL DESTROY YOU."

Harry was still in the process of comprehending that he had claws and they were stuck into his cousin's heart. He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of a shotgun going off. He snapped his head to look towards the sound and he saw his beloved pet Hedwig covered by blood. She was his constant companion and she was now dead. He looked dumbly at his uncle who was holding the shotgun with his hands with an expression of sadistic glee of his face.

Harry snapped. He was so angry. His fury ate away at his coherent thoughts and he was ruled by pure instinct. With his left hand he shoved his dead cousin hard on his chest. Dudley flew back and crashed against the wall. When his aunt made to scratch him with her long nails, three more claws popped open from his left hand with a "snikt" sound. He sunk the claws into her brain and bounded up from his cot. Blood splashed at him.

With a hoarse shout of "PETUNIA" his uncle raised his shotgun and shot at him. He dived to the side at the last minute but still got hit on his thigh. He went down hard. Like a wounded beast, he launched himself at his uncle with a snarl. Both of his hands were pointed at Vernon with bone claws sticking out.

His uncle shot at him again and this time he didn't miss his target. He was shot in the stomach and launched backwards by the power behind the gunshot. His stomach was bleeding profusely. His blood mixed with Dudley's and Petunia's. He tried to stem the flow of blood by pressing his hand against his wound. He now knew why someone said that a wound in the stomach was one of the most painful ways to die. It hurt so much.

The enraged face of his uncle came into his view. His face was a fine puce color and he was spitting as he spoke. "YOU WILL PAY BOY." Even in his pain, Harry was enraged. If he was going to die, he was sure as hell taking his uncle with him. Harry lashed out with his other hand at his uncle's face. The claws carved deep lines on his face but they were no where near fatal.

Vernon howled with pain and stepped back. He shot him again in the stomach. Next, his right hand was held against the ground and his uncle's leg crashed on it. A crunching sound was heard as his bone claws were smashed and fingers were broken. Vernon forcefully extracted his hand that was covering the gunshots causing blood to spurt out again.

As he crushed the fingers on this hand and claws under his overweight leg, Vernon spoke to him with malice in very word "You worthless freak. You are going to die painfully. Being shot in the stomach is one of the most painful ways to go. But you will suffer even more."

He then shot his other thigh missing his knee cap by centimeters. He pressed his foot on the two bleeding gunshot wounds on his stomach and told him nastily "Bet your whore of a mother and your bum of a father are proud of you now boy. They will wish they had never given birth to freak such as you. But like father like son I say. Both worthless freaks who should be put down like dogs."

Vernon, in his half deranged state, did not notice a black mist starting to condense around Harry. Harry's eyes were feral and his lips bared in a snarl as he heard Vernon insult his parents. He screamed "NOOOO…" and released something at Vernon. A massive wave of energy burst out from him as he thought '_Burn in hell Vernon_.' With that last thought, he lost consciousness not noticing everything around him burning caught in unquenchable flames.

Eric Lensherr or Magneto as he was known, was watching the residence of number 4 Privet Drive closely for the past few hours. When he had first read the reports at his base of an off the chart powerful mutant from the modified cerebro unit, he immediately left to retrieve him before the government or Charles could get to this new mutant.

This new boy was supposedly more powerful than any mutant in the world surpassing even Jean Grey. He had seen that the new mutant was similar to Wolverine with an unexplainable extra factor. He would serve as the perfect soldier for him. By the time he was done with him, he would be able to destroy Xavier and his students all on his own. His recently acquired Weapon X machinery coupled with his power over magnetism would create the ultimate weapon.

He watched silently waiting for nightfall. He could have easily destroyed the fat bastard and his bony wife and taken the boy but he wanted to keep this a secret. He knew it was only a matter of time before Xavier and the government picked up on him but he was faster. Getting to England was no easy feat for both groups which required extensive preparation. He had rode on the magnetic waves alone at his fastest speed. He had planned to keep this mutant away from everyone. Even his brotherhood would not know about him. He had already shifted all the needed Weapon X equipment and doctors to the new secure facility hidden inside a mountain. He had kept that location as a safe house from Charles in case he lost his helmet. The mountain scrambled any kind of scanning.

This was his personal project. He would unleash this new mutant after complete reprogramming. He was broken out of his musings by screams inside the house. He heard the sound of a shotgun being fired. He also heard a few crashes and more yells and screams. He stood back and watched. This would serve as a test for the new weapon. He wanted to see how the new mutant would come out of this. He was knocked out of the air as a giant black fireball lit up the house and a massive wave of energy ripped out of it.

As he got up, he saw that there was no sign of a house ever being on that site. There was a ten foot deep crater where the house used to stand. He rose to the air as the neighbors came out to investigate. There in the centre of the crater was a burnt and bloody body of a young man. He heard shouts of "Mutant", "Freaks", "Criminal scum" and many other things from the neighbors.

"Simple minded homo sapiens" he muttered as he levitated all the cars in the neighborhood. The people watched horrified as the cars came to rest above their heads. They screamed and tried to run away but the cars came crashing down. They were all crushed under the weight of the cars. He pointed his hand to one of the cars and levitated it. He ripped it open and formed a stretcher from the plates and hoods. He went into the crater with the stretcher and picked up the burnt and bloody body. He placed the body on the stretcher and summoned the shards of shotgun shells from his body. He could already see the burns disappearing and the wounds closing.

He motioned towards the stretcher and flew away into the silent night leaving behind a scene of horrific destruction.

The same night, chaos and destruction reigned under the direction of Lord Voldemort. His death eaters attacked various muggle neighborhoods. Dementors roamed free throughout the country sucking out souls at their whim. Before the Order of the Phoenix could even rouse itself, it was decimated.

The lopsided wizarding home of the Weasleys, the Burrow was burned to the ground. The wards were brought down by Voldemort himself. Dementors circled the house rendering the Weasleys unable to fight. The few Patronus that were created were snuffed when the death eaters barged into the house. All the Weasleys were caught along with Fleur Delacour who was staying with her fiancé Bill Weasley. Voldemort awoke every one of them and executed them one by one. He detested raping of women in his presence mainly because he could not do it himself. So his death eaters were forbidden to ravage the females. One by one starting from the father, the Weasleys were tortured and murdered. Ron Weasley was tortured the most before he was killed. Voldemort stopped them from killing the youngest child Ginny Weasley. He told her to tell the world of the power of Lord Voldemort.

When she spit on his face, he ordered the leader of the werewolves, Fenrir Greyback to bite her. It was a testament of his power that he could control a transformed werewolf, one as vicious as Greyback even on a full moon. The full moon shone as he bit her. Before he could devour her, Voldemort stopped him. Then he transfigured some wood into a silver crucifix and nailed her to that. He watched as she screamed. Her body grew fur as she transformed. She snarled at him even under the painful crucifixion. He grew tired of playing with her and shot a silver inducing charm at her. It would generate silver in her body every few hours. It would give a very slow and painful death. He ordered his death eaters to dump the bodies into the house and set it on fire. According to him, blood traitors should not get a decent burial.

Elsewhere, the Grangers were attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and her group of death eaters. Her creative forms of extreme torture made the other death eaters lose their stomachs. By the time she was done playing with them, their bodies were unrecognizable and their minds were fried. She ordered the death eaters to have fun with the comatose bodies and burn them after they were done.

In the house of the Lovegoods, the recently released Antonin Dolohov led the attack. Being known for their bizarre thoughts and beliefs, the Lovegoods put up an astonishingly excellent fight. The father daughter pair held them at bay for a whole ten minutes before the wards were completely taken down. Rather than being tortured and killed, they both chose to kill themselves. They performed one of the restricted spells on themselves which linked their magical blood to a massive explosion. When their bodies exploded, all the death eaters nearby were killed in the explosion.

The Longbottom manor had stood for over five centuries. The Lestrange brothers led the attack to complete what they had started fifteen years ago. Even though they were surprised at the ferocity of the Longbottom boy who they all believed to be a squib, they easily overcame the Longbottoms. The Lestranges, not known for their subtlety, cut off their arms and legs before burning them alive.

The final nail in the coffin for the Order of the Phoenix was in Hampshire where large contingents of death eaters were attacking muggles. The remaining members of the Order arrived in all their glory to combat the death eaters. But they were overwhelmed when all the other death eaters arrived after completing their attacks. Then all sounds ceased as Voldemort arrived.

Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort clashed like titans. The other Order members were easily being taken down. But Dumbledore was still going strong countering all the dark curses Voldemort threw at him with ease. He used his mastery over Transfiguration to help others as well as attack the death eaters. It was a sight to behold to see such a magnificent display of magical prowess from the wizard considered at modern day Merlin. His blue eyes were grave and determined. A blue aura of magic surrounded him as his long beard and hair flew about. He created golems out of nearby wreckage and transfigured numerous animals from even small bits of clothing and debris. He did all this while fighting Voldemort. All this was tiring him out but he had to hold on until the aurors for here to help. His friends were falling quickly and Tom was not at all tired.

Voldemort was firing immensely strong curses and hexes at him while shielding himself. Even though this was a draining way to duel, he had an abundance of magical energy available at his disposal. He could see the Order being overwhelmed and Dumbledore getting tired.

Voldemort ceased his attacks when all the members of the Order were brought down. "ENOUGH" his cold voice boomed over the battle. The death eaters stopped their attacks on muggles. "Give it up Dumbledore. Your precious Order is dead and you are alone. No one will come to help you."

"You are wrong Tom as always." Replied a tired but determined Dumbledore.

"Do not call me that old man" Voldemort hissed. "I killed all the blood traitors and the brats that had faced my inner circle in the department of mysteries. Look around you Dumbledore. Your Order is dead. Only Potter is remaining. Soon my death eaters will arrive with him. Severus was ever so pleased to be entrusted with that particular job."

Dumbledore held a faint hope that somehow Severus had managed to get Harry to safety. He only had to hold a bit more and aurors would arrive. He was immensely sad that all his friends had died. He felt so helpless hearing the murders of the Weasleys and the good people who fought against Tom. He had promised just a few hours earlier that he would keep his friends safe and he had failed. Nothing he could do would ease the burden on Harry now. He was so looking forward to spending some time with his quasi-grandson and tutoring him in the wonders of magic. He doubted that would be possible now. Still he wished that Severus had managed to help Harry escape.

Seeing the flicker of hope in Dumbledore's eyes, Voldemort laughed coldly. "Ah. Thinking that your dear spy Severus will rescue your golden boy Potter?" Seeing the shocked look on Dumbledore's face, he continued "Shocked Dumbledore that I know about your spy? In truth he was my spy all along. He never defected to you. Your problem is you trust too much. You still believe me and my followers can be redeemed don't you Dumbledore?" Voldemort taunted coldly.

"Severus is my most trusted follower. He is the Prince who I have named my heir. He used the skills you taught him against you. He is the epitome of Slytherin is he not? Did you know that he has the same blood status as me old man?" Voldemort asked.

Setting aside his anger, Dumbledore asked calmly with a hint of steel in his voice "Oh I knew that he was also a half blood like you Tom. I had hoped that he had reformed his ways after informing you about the prophecy. But I no longer believe that you and your followers can be reformed. I pity you all for the path you have chosen."

"Pity!" Voldemort laughed coldly. "I don't need your pity Dumbledore. I shall rule the world and you death shall signal the rise of a new era of darkness."

Their banter was interrupted by cracks of apparation. Four death eaters kneeled in front of Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Where is Potter?" hissed the dark lord angrily not seeing the brat anywhere.

Dumbledore's spirits were lifted thinking that Harry had somehow managed to escape. His hopes were dashed when he heard Severus speak.

"My lord," Severus Snape started "the brat's house was not there. There was only a crater where the house used to stand master. The area reeked of Potter's magic but no body was found my lord."

The next instant, Snape was writhing on the floor from the Cruciatus curse. But he did not scream like the rest of the death eaters. "I expect my orders to be followed Severus. You may be my heir but you will be punished if you fail." Voldemort spat angrily.

Dumbledore reached out to Fawkes mentally and asked him to locate Harry. He watched as Severus was cursed. He was surprised when he received a reply from Fawkes barely a second later. Fawkes informed him that Harry was definitely alive but he could not be found. Dumbledore was happy that Harry was away but he could not understand what had happened. He had told Harry that he would leave the Dursleys tomorrow and he didn't think that Harry would run away. And the news about the crater was disturbing.

Voldemort spoke to Dumbledore smugly "I will give you a chance to bring down your traitor Dumbledore. You can duel Severus before I kill you. What do you say Dumbledore?"

"I accept" Dumbledore said simply.

Snape appeared in front of him with his wand raised and sneered "I shall destroy you old man. Getting the Order killed was fun but I wanted to kill the brat. I shall have to do with you instead."

"How could you Severus? I thought…" Dumbledore started but was stopped by Snape.

"Cut your useless drivel Dumbledore" Snape spat "I was always loyal to my master. Getting Potter and his mudblood wife killed was the best day of my life. Now the dog is also dead and the rat is with my master. The wolf will get his due soon and I shall revel in the destruction of the Marauders. I will personally hunt down the arrogant brat and kill him too."

Dumbledore's remorse turned into anger. It was a terrifying sight. No one save for Voldemort had seen him this angry and it was not pretty. His blue aura twirling around him and his hair and beard swaying to a wind made an intimidating sight. His steely blue eyes and his overwhelming presence cause a few death eaters to scurry a few steps backwards. Even Snape could not hide his fear even with his prowess at Occlumency. "So be it" stated Dumbledore as he attacked Snape.

Dumbledore did not fight to disarm. He fought to disable and kill. He used cutting and piercing curses with deadly accuracy. The shield Snape put up buckled under the focused onslaught. Before he could really hurt him, he was disarmed by a flurry of hexes from Voldemort. The fight barely lasted three minutes.

"Come now Dumbledore, did you think I would let you kill my heir? Though it was refreshing to see you go for the kill, I simple cannot allow you to do any more damage to my ranks." Voldemort said as he caught Dumbledore's wand in his hand.

Dumbledore did not say anything but beckoned to his wand with his finger. To the dark lord's surprise, the wand flew out of his hands into the hands of Dumbledore. Before he could stop him, Dumbledore had sent a curse at Snape. Even though Snape tried to avoid it, his left hand was cut at his elbow from the curse. He dropped to the ground in pain clutching his stump.

"Did you think I thought you everything Severus? Even Tom doesn't know the things I do. Did you really think you could beat me?" Dumbledore asked coolly.

"Now Tom lets finish this shall we?" he said and launched attacks at him.

There were now words said as cursed flew between them. Transfigured animals intercepted curses from Voldemort and shields reverberated with each spell. Dumbledore was so very tired. He was wondering why the ministry had not arrived yet. He was suddenly taken out of the fight when he fell prey to the multitude of curses that Severus threw at him from behind. He adjusted to deflect his spells but the concentrated attacks from Tom and Severus had his disabled soon. Voldemort burned his wand as soon as he got it. Dumbledore was panting from exhaustion and was barely able to hold himself upright. His robes were frayed and he was bleeding from numerous cuts. Some of his bones were broken and his beard was singed.

"Don't you see how futile it is Dumbledore? I have won. It is only a matter of time before I rule the world." Voldemort asked gleefully.

"You will never win Tom. Harry will defeat you and I shall aid him in one way or another." Dumbledore said firmly.

Voldemort laughed coldly "What makes you think I will let your spirit to rest? I shall bind your soul to an accursed blade and let it rot for eternity."

"I pity you all when my grandson will bring forth Armageddon upon you. Harry will be the death of you all and he shall succeed." Dumbledore said with conviction.

"You have found Grandson have you Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked amused. "Harry Potter will be nothing. Are you expecting aurors to come to aid you Dumbledore? Did you forget that the distinguished bureaucrats at the ministry are discussing the issue of a new minister tonight? Those useless excuses for wizards need the protection of all the aurors the ministry has. They are an abomination to purebloods. They will be next."

"You shall meet your end at the hands of Harry Potter Tom. Mark my words." Dumbledore prophesized.

Severus started "the brat is useless…"

But Dumbledore tuned out everything. He closed his eyes and prayed to gods to let him help Harry. He wanted Harry to be happy. He had to somehow make sure that the child could lead a good life. His next adventure had to wait until Harry was happy. He knew what he had to do. He only hoped Fawkes would help him. He didn't really know what would happen but it was all he could do.

He started chanting under his breath in long lost ancient Greek. He was performing an ancient ritual lost in the ravages of time. It was a simple ritual that was used by wizards of old when they felt that their life held no more meaning. It was a way to give up your life for a single wish and it always required a pure light creature such a phoenix or a griffin to carry the soul. The ritual called for a judgment of one's soul by magic itself. The soul would then be subjected to thorough examination and if found worthy, a wish was granted. The invocation called for a pure light creature to carry his soul away destroying his body.

He knew he was successful when he felt his body being washed away by intense light and being unmade gently. He felt his soul set free and Fawkes appearing. From a soul view, Fawkes looked magnificent. His presence was so majestic in this place of existence. Fawkes was almost as big as Hogwarts itself with a dark golden aura of power around him. Dumbledore barely heard Severus and Tom hurling killing curses at his body in rage. Fawkes gently picked him up by ethereal talons and vanished.

Only five people other than Harry Potter had escaped from the destruction of that single night who were related to the Order of the Phoenix or their families.

Ginny Weasley was hung on a silver crucifix after being turned into a werewolf. Behind her the Burrow lay in ruins with the charred bodies of the Weasleys.

Percy Weasley was ferrying memos and papers for the high profile members of the ministry during the discussions for a new minister. He had high hopes to be the under secretary to the new minister of magic.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was assigned to protect his superior in Magical Law Enforcement department, Rufus Scrimgeour. He did admire the man but he was worried when his Order signal buzzed and he couldn't go.

Remus Lupin was undergoing his transformation in the basement of the headquarters. He was in a padded and sealed room for the night of the full moon.

Nymphadora Tonks was watching the headquarters for the night. She had taken leave from her ministry duties to be with her crush, Remus Lupin when he underwent transformation. Since Molly Weasley was busy with the kids returning from Hogwarts, Tonks was also assigned the duty of watching the headquarters.

When Albus Dumbledore 'died', she felt the backlash of magic due to the violent release of the Fidelus charm. She was knocked unconscious by the influx of magic. As soon as she regained consciousness, she rushed downstairs to the basement where a transformed wolf was resting. Having taken the Wolsfbane potion, Remus was docile. Just to be sure, she nailed the man she loved with two stunners and apparated with him to her apartment. There she kept an eye on him the whole night while pondering over the state of the Order of the Phoenix.

It was a very frustrating yet rewarding week for Magneto. It was one week since he had taken the new mutant to his mountain safe house.

The first thing that irked him was the lightening bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. All his other wounds and burns had healed by the time they reached the safe house but this scar simply opened up without any reason. Whatever they tried, they could not close it up. Droplets of blood trickled from the scar continuously for several hours during which the boy was in constant agitated state. They had to pump in enough sedatives to knock out an elephant to just keep him still. Then all of a sudden after a few hours, it stopped on its own.

The very next day, they faced a problem. When they tried to erase his memories, they were met with heavy resistance. He decided that they would look into it later and ordered the doctors to proceed with the Adamantium insertion. It was a chore to continuously pump in heavy duty sedatives into this body.

The Adamantium insertion went perfectly as he oversaw it the whole week. Along with the purification of Adamantium by liquefying it, he further enhanced its potency using his magnetic powers. The unbreakable metal was twice as strong and potent as the metal inserted into Wolverine. The boy's skeleton was completely covered by Adamantium just like Wolverine. The doctors told him that it was the maximum amount that they could put in the body. His broken bone claws which were being healed automatically were removed surgically and replaced by pure Adamantium claws. It ensured that the original bone claws would not grow back again.

During insertion procedure, the doctors informed him that the boy's healing factor was four times as potent as Wolverine's and his senses were also four times sharper than Wolverine's. They told him that they could not enhance it any more than that without exchanging many body parts. He was more than satisfied with that and so let it be.

Also during insertion procedure, he ordered the fighting styles and techniques to be loaded into his brain. They could delete his memories later. Hand combat and weapon combat techniques were implanted into his brain along with the knowledge of guns. All the fighting styles from the ancient Samurai style to the modern Aikido were implanted without a fuss. His brain seemed to absorb such knowledge like a sponge. His brain was also loaded with survival skills knowledge. The most important thing that was implanted was the knowledge to protect his mind from external intrusions. It seemed that there was already some knowledge regarding this particular field. The additional knowledge was assimilated frighteningly quickly.

He purposefully left out battle tactics and other things as he wanted the boy to be dependent on him for orders.

The other factor was the unknown power he held. They had not come across anything like that before. Two times during the week, the scar had bled again. At those times, there was a strange collection of energy near the boy. It didn't seem the boy was generating the energy. It was more like he unveiled the energy that was always there in him. During these times, the electronic equipments seemed to flicker. The energy that was unveiled seemed to disrupt the devices. When the bleeding in the scar stopped, the energy was hidden again like it was never there.

It was a dangerous thing to let loose a mutant with such power and now advanced knowledge without reigning in complete control. His power of using that tremendous energy would be a big problem. So now everything except the erasing of memories was complete. The Adamantium insertion and the memory implants were complete. This was the most dangerous stage of the project. If they failed to erase his memories, there would be hell to pay. Magneto doubted that even he could stop him knowing that there was Adamantium in his body that he could control.

He now ordered his doctors to start the final phase. They would try their most powerful probing techniques to erase is memories. If they pushed too hard, too fast, they would completely fry his brain and he would be useless. But if they tried too softly, they would never get through. But they had tried to ease their way in by following the similar path the mind protection techniques has been assimilated into.

Harry Potter slowly overcame the dizziness that fogged his brain. He felt someone trying to probe his memories like a legilimens. He immediately tried to put up his meager Occlumency shields that he had read about. To his surprise he found a wealth of knowledge available to him to stop mental intrusions. He was sure he had never read them or even heard of them before. They seemed like muggle techniques. But combined with his meager knowledge of Occlumency, it was more than enough to completely block out the mental probes.

Then his memories and new knowledge hit him all at once. He remembered talking to Dumbledore and resolving some of the issues between them and the feeling of family. He remembered killing his cousin and aunt. Then Hedwig was killed by his uncle. Then he remembered pain and rage. The last thing he remembered was brilliant black fire and a tremendous release.

Then all the new knowledge rushed in. Fighting techniques and knowledge of weapons came in first. Survival techniques and behavior in combat situations along with knowledge of intimidation and torture filtered into his brain.

His senses screamed danger to him as he assimilated the input from his senses. He was immersed in some liquid and there were tubes and wires attached to various points of his body. He was completely naked and he had a breathing mask on. There was something in his system that was trying to drug him to sleep. He fought against it and sat up breaking some of the tubes and wires.

He hastily removed his breathing mask and all the tubes and wires connected to his body. When he opened his eyes, he could see extraordinarily clearly. He was in a glass tank filled with green liquid. His nose caught smell of disinfectants and medicine. He heard the frantic beeping of many machines and people shouting. Beyond that, he caught smell of hot metal and the scents of people near him.

He stood up and examined his body disregarding the people momentarily. Then he remembered his bone claws, however bizarre they were. He tried thinking of a way to bring them back out when metal claws popped out of both his hands between the knuckles. He examined them closely and struck them together. There was a line of sparks but the metal wasn't dulled and there was absolutely no damage. However bizarre or freaky it was, he liked his new claws. They were cool.

His head snapped to the man in brown, magenta and pink armor. Pink! This guy was crazy. He also wore a helmet of the same color. He had piercing blue eyes that reminded him a bit of grandpa Albus. He wondered what was happening. Where was grandpa? He had told him that he would take him the next day. How long was he here? He noted that his surroundings were too highly advanced to be wizard related. He guessed that he was in muggle environment.

Magneto on the other hand didn't know if the probe was successful or not. He was alarmed when the boy removed all the tubes and wires before he could be sedated again. He watched the boy when he curiously examined his claws. He decided to approach the boy and talk to him. He could always restrain him since he had Adamantium in his body.

Harry looked at the new man curiously and asked "Who are you?"

"I am known as Magneto child. I am a mutant." He said.

"What is a mutant?" Harry interrupted.

"Mutants are the future. We are the next phase in the evolution of mankind. We are Homo-Superior. We are all born with gifts that usually surface when we undergo puberty. We are the results of a modification in the X-gene in out DNA. Our powers vary widely. There are shape shifters, teleporters, telepaths, telekinetics, pyrokinetics, people who control the various elements like magma, water, air, people who can run faster than a bullet, people who are stronger than any animal on earth, people who have wings, ability to manipulate light, energy and many others. I myself have the ability to control magnetism. I can control the movement and anything regarding any metal in existence." Magneto told him passionately.

"You my child are probably the strongest of us all. You have the ability to singularly force mankind on its knees before us. You can win us the war for freedom that I and my brotherhood are fighting. From the ashes of mankind's destruction, we can build a new world free of oppression and ridicule. Mutants can roam free without prosecution or fear. There will be equality for all. There will be peace. So tell me child, will you join me and help me bring the mankind to its knees and build a new world?"

Harry looked at him incredulously. Did he hear this guy talking about incredible powers and a big war? It seemed like he was stuck in a science fiction novel. He was a mutant? What was that about X-gene and DNA? He had only heard of DNA once on Discover TV last year while trying to listen to news.

He took in the absurdity of what this person was saying and began laughing hysterically. "You… You are telling me… Mutant… ha ha… Bring the world to its knees… me? Magnetism… stronger and faster than animals… Are you kidding me?" he choked out between laughs.

In return, Magneto held out his hand and Harry was lifted off the floor. He stopped laughing abruptly and asked "It is real? Holy shit!"

He couldn't believe it. It was almost like discovering another wizarding world. But wait a minute. He must have metal inside him for this Magneto guy to lift him up. "How did you lift me up? I should have metal inside me for you to be able to do that. I didn't feel any force near my claws so there must be some more metal inside me."

"You are a clever child. Of course there is metal inside you. A metal so strong that it is unbreakable by any means. It is known as Adamantium. Your whole skeleton is lined with it." Magneto explained.

"How did that happen? I know that I didn't have it before and that my bones were broken plenty of times before." Harry demanded.

Magneto sighed and said "We did the procedure to help you. It would help you utilize your potential to the utmost degree. It was not dangerous at all." This was getting nowhere and he didn't know if the boy remembered everything. The body often remembered previous injuries but memories were a different matter.

Harry narrowed his eyes and asked coldly "Do you call lacing your skull with a metal not dangerous? You had better start explaining mister."

"I do hope you would join me in our quest to rid the world of Charles Xavier and his X-Men child. Do you know your name? It is sometimes traumatic when a mutant undergoes puberty." Asked Magneto completely ignoring Harry's question.

"I do know who I am, thank you very much. I don't know about his Xavier fellow but you sure are crazy. You sound just like another homicidal maniac and his merry band of followers I know. I do not take kindly to someone kidnapping me and forcing their idiotic propaganda on me. I am standing here naked away from my home because of you. I suspect you had to do something with all this. You had better get me home or you will regret it." Harry said frostily. He was getting angry but didn't want to let go. Black fog was condensing around him unknown to him as he crossed his arms with his claws hanging out.

Magneto saw the tell tale signs of energy being unveiled as the equipments and lights started to flicker. So the boy had retained his memories and was against his principles. It was alarming to learn that he had faced off against a homicidal maniac and his followers and was still alive. He could not let this kind of powerful mutant get away from him. He simply had to have his weapon.

Magneto let his façade of a charismatic leader fall and raised his hand and held the boy in place magnetically. He signaled to the cowering doctors to administer the sedative on him.

Harry felt the constrictive feeling of being held in place. He saw the doctors emerge and looking around for in some medical packs. He snarled at Magneto and tried to move. But he was stuck. He was getting angrier. He felt it again, the feeling of immense energy available to him. He tried to form a shield around him and to his surprise, he saw the blue shield similar to a _Protego_ shield. The feeling stopped and he dropped to the ground landing in a crouch.

He observed the shield again and wondered if it was wandless magic that he had seen grandpa perform. He decided to try it out. He held out his hand in front of him and thought of the incantation of _Reducto_. No sooner had he thought of the word, the blasting curse came out of his palm and crashed through the shield and hit Magneto. It was so cool. He could do wandless magic like grandpa. Oh he was going to have fun with these people. They dared to kidnap him did they?

He thought of a spell to turn the doctors into rats. He didn't know any spell but when he saw them, they were already turned into rats. So he didn't even need to know the spell. All he had to do was think of the effects he needed and it would happen. It was like making a wish and seeing it happen.

As he looked back at Magneto, he saw him raise his hand and numerous metal things fly at him. "I will make you my weapon boy. You will serve me if it the last thing you do." He screamed.

Harry smirked and formed a _Protego_shield. He extended it to cover his whole body. He spoke teasingly "Is the bad man unhappy that he can't control a teeny weeny boy like me?"

"How can you block me boy? I am the master of magnetism." Magneto asked as he directed more metallic materials to fly at him hitting the shield.

Harry simply smirked and told him coldly "You have no idea what you are dealing with. I have faced more dangerous criminals than you and they are yet to defeat me. I can do things that you cannot even dream about. You wear a silly little piece of armor and think you are great? I have faced a man so evil that people don't even dare to speak his name. I have faced creatures than can induce your worst nightmares. You made a huge mistake in choosing me as your enemy. Be thankful that my grandfather didn't find you. I am not so sure what condition you would be in if he had."

"Think you can defeat me boy? I have killed thousands with a single thought…" Magneto started but was cut off by Harry.

Harry said "Then I won't feel bad about doing this." He launched himself at Magneto and cut both his hands through the armor with his claws. The metal parts stopped flying and Magneto screamed and collapsed. Harry sheathed his claws and removed Magneto's helmet. He saw a white haired man whose eyes held extreme hatred for him.

He smirked and told him "I firmly believe that the people who have wronged you should punish you. It is their right to judge you. You are simply a bitter old man with a bit of power who wants to terrorize people. I detest people like you. I don't have time to deliver you to justice as I have important matters to look to. After I have finished, if I still have time, I will come back to collect you if you are still alive and free. See you."

Harry thought about conjuring some underwear, jeans, t-shirt and boots and they appeared before him. He put them on and exited the cave like structure.

He saw that he was on the side of a mountain with lust green forests covering the mountain. He had to get back home. He didn't know to apparate and didn't want to try now. He didn't want to get splinched. He was not an animagus to fly or run. He could transfigure himself wings but he knew he couldn't work them. He saw a path down to the forest but there were no vehicles nearby. He slowly began to jog along the path hoping it would lead to some city.

As he was jogging, he found that he had a higher stamina than he remembered. He could also run faster without exerting himself. He thought of things that had happened as he continued along the path. His dear Hedwig was killed. He would never see her again. He hoped that the fire he had somehow caused hadn't destroyed his wand or his other belongings. His father's invisibility cloak and Marauder's map were invaluable. But the most important thing was the photo album of his parents. Books and clothes were of no consequence. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened. He had thought '_Burn in Hell Vernon_.' Oh! Somehow this new wandless capability of his had set fire to the house. But wasn't he burnt? And he was shot multiple times by that shotgun. He knew that among muggles it took a long time to heal from wounds like that. And yet he was fine. How long was he gone for? He had to figure it out soon.

His senses were somehow enhanced to a very high degree. He could hear sounds from far away and the small sounds made in the forest. The fresh small of plants and water was refreshing. He could also smell blood faintly, both from some animal in the forest and from Magneto. He could make out small differences between plants and bushes that he was sure would have gone unnoticed before. What had happened to him?

He smelled some animal ahead and heard muted padding of paws. He stopped and popped his claws. A few drops of blood emerged from his knuckles but the wound was healed until it covered the claws at the base. He looked silently at the place where he heard sounds from. He spotted two yellow eyes of a cat in the bushes. He was vary of it and prepared to defend himself if the cat attacked.

From the bushes emerged a huge cat. It was around four feet tall and about seven feet long. It was completely covered in black fur. He was sure it was bloody powerful. It had muscled legs and strong and big body. It looked like an enlarged version of a black panther.

It looked at him curiously directly into his eyes. Wait a minute? Curiously? How did he know that? He was surprised when he felt something brushing against his mental shields. Being curious, he lowered his shields.

He was shocked when a male voice asked him _"Who are you human?"_ in his mind.

He looked around frantically and asked out loud "Who is there?"

He heard the male voice now filled with amusement _"Silly human. I am standing right in front of you. Arrogant humans. Thinking only humans could converse with other beings."_

Harry was shocked. First some whacko kidnaps him and tells him he has put metal in your body and says that you are a mutant. Then he tries to make you his weapon. And then you meet panthers that can talk to you mentally.

"_Am I dreaming?"_ Harry asked to himself.

"_Of course not."_ The voice scoffed. _"I am the big cat in front of you and yes I can talk."_

"But how?" asked Harry out loud.

"_I can hear you just fine if you think the question in your mind. There is no need to shout out your words."_The voice said. _"You must be a wizard then."_

"_Yes"_ tried Harry saying mentally.

"_That's better. I am what you wizards call a Syrian Cat. Our species have always been elusive and have never preferred to mingle with wizards. I was separated from my parents shortly after my birth in a storm. I have lived here ever since."_ The cat said.

"_This is amazing."_ Exclaimed Harry.

"_I find you worthy. I am getting bored here and I wish to be your familiar. Do you accept?"_ asked the cat.

"_Yes. I would be honored."_ Replied Harry.

The cat's voice sounded pleased when it spoke mentally _"All you have to do is look at me in the eyes and not stop the mental push you will receive. After the bonding, you can put up your mental shields and we will still be able to converse like this. Now look at me in the eyes."_

Harry looked into its eyes. He felt a strong mental push and resisted the reflex action to slam his shields in place. He felt that mental push settle and the presence disappear. Contrary to what he thought, it was comforting to have a companion in his mind. _"This is great. Me name is Harry Potter. What is your name?"_ he asked mentally.

"_You can call me Rexar or Rex."_ The cat replied.

"_So Rex, how can we do this?"_ he asked.

"_Wizards or humans as a whole do not know much about us. The wizards that discovered us thought us to be bigger version of the common muggle black panther with a little bit of magic in us. But we are so much more. As you know now, we are telepathic. We can create n invisible portal to any place we have been before. That is why we have never been caught either by muggles or by wizards. We can also transform into a larger form with defensive capability during fights."_ Rex explained.

"_Can you show me?"_asked Harry. Rex began to grow in front of his eyes. While he was big before, he was huge now. He was at least six feet tall and ten feet long. His whole body was covered in scales and he had gained more wolf-like features. His snout was long like a wolf and body structure resembled a wolf but the spiked tail was like a panther. He was at eye level to Harry and that was saying something. _"Wow!"_ Harry exclaimed mentally.

While Harry was admiring him, Rex was examining the recent memories of Harry through their bond. He noted some of the things Harry has heard subconsciously but had not acknowledged it consciously yet, especially regarding his mutant abilities. _"You are pretty special too Harry."_ Rex told him.

"_What do you mean?"_ Harry asked.

"_Now don't be angry. I know you don't like people going through your memories but I am no person. I am your familiar and I had to know more to help you. I promise I won't tell anyone. What I found was that during the time you were kidnapped, you subconsciously heard many things. These are in regards to you being a mutant. You see Harry, what Magneto said was partly right. You are a very powerful mutant. You can heal very fast. Apparently there was someone who had undergone this procedure against his will like named Wolverine some time before. Your senses are four times more sharper than him and your healing factor is four times more potent. The strange power that Magneto didn't understand is probably magic. It seems like your mutant ability is magic itself. I don't know what this means but as you found out you can now do wandless magic pretty easily. I think you can do any magic easily now. Its all based on your will now. If you will something to happen, it will. I also found out that Magneto kidnapped you from your home a week ago to make you his weapon to take over the world. He implanted knowledge of fighting, survival and torture into your brain. He removed your broken bone claws and replaced them with Adamantium claws. As he said, Adamantium is unbreakable. The Adamantium was purified by him and it is twice as strong as the Adamantium in Wolverine's body. I think it will even resist magic. You can try channeling or pushing your magic through that sometime and check it out. Your skeleton is laced with Adamantium and thus your bones are also unbreakable. Charles Xavier seems to his enemy who is stopping him from world domination. He is also a mutant but he didn't say what kind."_ Rex explained patiently.

At first Harry was angry and then he accepted it. It made some weird sense. He tried pushing magic through his claws and nothing happened. It made sense that he could feel his magic now and do some incredible things with it. He wondered what his limits were. He would test it out soon. _"But where are we? I want to go home. Grandpa will be worried."_

"_Right now we are in America."_ Rex replied.

"_America! How will we get back to England?"_ Harry exclaimed.

"_We can go by muggle metal birds or you can use magic._" Rex told him.

"_We can go by airplanes. I can disillusion you and create a ticket or something. But it is a hassle. I can't apparate. I can't create portkeys. Maybe I can wrap the magic around us and fly us to England. Hey Rex, can't you create a portal to England by taking the picture from my mind? And can you take me along with you?"_ Harry asked excitedly.

"_I think it might work. Yes I can carry you with me if you are touching me when I pass through. I have not gone through all your memories yet. So can I go through them and then take you somewhere? Besides if I know your enemies and friends, I can help you better."_ Asked Rex.

"_Okay."_ Harry agreed reluctantly. He didn't feel anything when Rex went through his memories. He didn't even realize that he did that. It was good too as he didn't want to relive some of the memories.

"_Wow. You are one tough kid Harry. You have a lot to do yet and I will help to the best of my ability. I think you should contact that Charles Xavier and tell him not to bother you. I noticed that Magneto found you using a system called Cerebro and Xavier also has one. You using magic will not be detected otherwise all wizards would have been mutants. Try using your healing ability and he might pick up on you. As strong as you are, you are sure to get noticed."_ Rex advised.

"_Okay."_ Harry said and popped only his right hand's middle claw. He cut his left forearm with it and watched fascinated as it healed before his eyes in seconds.

"_Do it again. It was too fast and I though I felt something."_ Rex told him.

Harry cut his left arm a bit deeper and longer than before. This wound also disappeared within seconds. Harry felt a mental presence invading his shields. He asked Rex _"Did you feel that? Who is that?"_

"_Shh... Its Xavier and he is a telepath. Keep up your shields. I am talking to him posing myself as you and telling him to leave you alone. He is trying to coerce you into joining his school for mutants but I have told him you have things to do. He has reluctantly agreed and promised to keep the government off your back._" Rex told him while communicating with Xavier.

"_Okay Rex. Open up a portal to Grimmauld Place. We are most likely to find someone there."_ Harry informed Rex.

He watched curiously as a there was a ripple in the air in front of him. There was nothing exactly visible apart from slight distortion. He held onto Rex's neck as they walked into the portal.

Albus Dumbledore's soul was carried by Fawkes to an inexplicable area. He did not know how long it took them to get here. The concept of time was washed away along with his body. He could not make out any color or any surrounding around him. All he knew was that he was covered and surrounded by pure magic. It was a very powerful experience. Never in all his life had he felt so miniscule and unimportant.

A presence seemed to brush his awareness asking for his reason to come here.

He had no mouth so he couldn't speak literally. He knew how to communicate though. His whole being was one now. He 'spoke' to the presence from his soul "I am here for my judgment. I hope you find me worthy enough to let me help Harry Potter attain a happy life."

"We have seen your life Albus Dumbledore and we are pleased. You are a selfless being who had endured much sorrow like Harry Potter. Yet you have strived to make people's lives better. You are an exemplary human being. But do you really wish to help Harry Potter? Do wish to wish to help him attain a happy life or do you wish to help him until he fulfills his destiny?" the presence asked.

"He is like a grandson to me. I wish to help him until he attains a happy life." Dumbledore replied instantly.

"May I offer the judgment of Phoenix for Albus Dumbledore?" Fawkes asked in a musical voice.

"Are you sure it is wise Fawkes? Would you give up your life for a human to enable him to be a phoenix?" the presence asked.

Before Fawkes could respond, Dumbledore broke in with an awed but resigned voice "I do not deserve such honor Fawkes. I only wished I could be a spirit or a ghost to guide Harry. You are an ancient and wise being who shouldn't waste your life for me."

"This just proves my point." Said Fawkes majestically. "I have lived for countless centuries. I have seen the rise and fall of many kingdoms since I was hatched. But I had never bonded to a human until I met you. You were the purest person I met before Harry Potter. By pure I meant not by the magics you use or the methods you use. Both of your strengths were always in your purity of intentions. Harry Potter may very well turn out to be the best killer ever seen in mankind and yet he will be pure. He may be ruthless and unmerciful to his enemies but like you, he would never harm an innocent. You deserve this Albus, my friend. Do not deprive me of my last wish."

"Indeed Albus Dumbledore, we agree." The presence announced.

"Thank you. I am honored and I shall strive to help people as much as I can." Said a very grateful Dumbledore.

"By our power, we give you the right of a Royal Phoenix. You arrival back on earth would herald the fall of darkness. It shall be a while till you can return there for you have to learn the magic of phoenixes. Being a Royal Phoenix should also give you some advantages. Look after you charge Dumbledore for he is a blessed child. He did not deserve what has happened to him and it is now your duty to ensure that he has a happy life."

"Thank you. But could you tell me when I might be able to get back? I do not want to leave him alone for long." Asked Dumbledore politely.

Fawkes musical voice replied laughingly "Do not fret my friend. For anyone else, it would have taken a year or more but like Harry, you are a brilliant wizard. You shall make an exceptional phoenix. I doubt it would even take you three or four months to master the ways of a phoenix. In the meantime, young Harry has found himself a worthy familiar to help him along."

"Thank you all" said a very overwhelmed and relieved Dumbledore.

Harry and Rex arrived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to find it empty. They searched every room and still couldn't find anyone. Harry found the scent of Remus in one of the basement rooms. He was sure that it was his scent but it was a bit faded. Rex told him that it was at least five days old. An impromptu lesson was given by Rex to identify scents and pick up scent trails. He was taught how to determine approximately how old the scent was.

Harry was surprised he could even do this. Rex pointed out to him that his senses were four times sharper than Wolverine's, who ever he was. Now, Harry's senses were almost the same if not better than a wolf's.

Harry was at a loss why no one was there at headquarters. From the lack of scent, he deduced that no one had come to the headquarters in at least five days. This was very confusing. He decided to find out something from Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. Being the bartender, Tom usually heard stuff and he subscribed to the Daily Prophet.

But he couldn't go like he was without being recognized. And he just couldn't take a four foot cat everywhere. People would panic at the very sight of Rex. He covered Rex with a layer of his magic and made it invisible. He observed that his magic had a grayish black color. It was a relief that it was that color and not emerald green. Sure he loved the color because of his mother's eyes but it was annoying when they associated everything in that color with him. For his disguise, he pushed some magic into hair and lengthened it. He made it a sandy brown color and put an illusion around his eyes to make it blue colored. He tried to cover his scar with an illusion but it was dispelled. So he put a patch of his magic and put a coloring charming with the color of his skin on it. It was an ingenious idea if he said so himself.

Preparations done, he asked Rex to open up a portal near the entrance to Diagon Alley. When he arrived, he instructed Rex to remain as unobtrusive as possible and made his way back to the bar. He asked Tom for a butterbeer and requested the previous week's newspapers. Tom was a bit curious so he told him that he was out of the country for the last week.

Tom came back with the butterbeer and the newspapers. Before going, Tom sympathetically told him to not get disheartened after reading the papers.

Harry was confused why said that but when he saw the paper for the day after he had disappeared, he knew why. In bold letters, they detailed the attacks made by Voldemort (papers didn't print his name however). When he read about the attacks, he was shocked. The Prophet had covered that all his close friends who had accompanied him to the Department of Mysteries and their families were attacked. They explained in vivid detail along with gory pictures of the Grangers, Weasleys, Longbottoms and Lovegoods. They said that Lovegoods destroyed their home and sacrificed themselves to take out the death eaters but they didn't know how they had accomplished that. The paper also said that Ginny was the only survivor of the massacre and she was turned into a werewolf. They mentioned that she was held in St. Mungos as she was suffering from silver poisoning.

The next blow was the article beside that which stated that Albus Dumbledore was dead. They reported the epic battle of Hampshire where Dumbledore and his friends fought against Voldemort himself and his death eaters. The paper said that Voldemort himself had ordered one of his death eaters to give the complete report of the battle to the press. The death eater that had given them the report was unidentified as were the death eaters. But the gist of the battle was reported.

The battle was more like a massacre with Dumbledore's friends whom he identified as Order of the Phoenix, dieing one by one. The death eaters had vastly outnumbered Dumbledore and his friends. The Order members were killed one by one until only Dumbledore remained. Even the death eaters had not held back his awe at the skill and power of Dumbledore. The clash of Voldemort and Dumbledore was detailed. Then the arrival of death eaters who were supposed to fetch him. They then told about the wandless capability of Dumbledore and the fight that followed. There was mention of the spy who Dumbledore thought was on his side but was a true death eater all along. Harry immediately knew it was Snape as he was the only spy in the Order. Then they told about the last battle of Dumbledore and his vanishing with a burst of pure white light. His body was not found and he was believed to be dead.

The front page also contained the article about his disappearance. They reported the mysterious crater where his house used to stand on Privet Drive. He didn't know how that had happened. Then there were speculations about his disappearance. Some said that he had run away while other said that he was kidnapped. Some even said that he had joined the dark lord and abandoned the wizarding world. They were rubbish of course but what could you expect from the Daily Prophet.

He scanned the article of Dumbledore's death again looking for names of the deceased. He noted that almost all the members of the Order of the Phoenix were listed there. Only Tonks, Remus and Kingsley were not mentioned.

He also noted a small article saying that dementors had abandoned Azkaban and all the criminals were free. The death eaters captured at the Department of Mysteries were also free now.

This was a mind numbing shock to him. Rex had read the article though him. Even Rex couldn't get him out of the grief induced shock. Harry was supposed to be with is grandfather now. He was supposed to apologize to Ron and Hermione for his irrational behavior for the last days of the previous term. The twins were supposed to prank him and the other Order members were supposed to train his friends and upgrade the wards around their homes. Ron, Hermione, Moody, McGonagall, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dung, Fleur, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, the other Order members were all dead. He couldn't believe it. But the worst shock came with the supposed death of his adopted grandfather, Dumbledore. This was simply not supposed to happen. Some part of his mind knew that Dumbledore would never flee from a fight whatever the odds. But he still hoped that he was alive so that they could avenge all the others together.

He almost had nothing to live for now. There were only few people he cared for alive. The Dursleys were dead and they were not people that he ever cared about. Tonks was like a big sister to him. She was fun and joked around. Remus was like an uncle to him and felt close to him as he was the last of his parents' friends alive. He didn't know Kingsley very well but he respected the man. Ginny was the only remaining Weasley. He held a great deal of affection for her. She had provided him support when he needed it and now she was in St. Mungos suffering due to silver poisoning. It didn't matter to him that she was turned to a werewolf. But there was no one else left. Other students at Hogwarts were acquaintances or rivals. He had never in his wildest nightmares imagined that it would come to this.

He quickly scanned through all the other newspapers. The attacks had continued daily and hundreds of muggles were dead and many wizarding families were killed. Notable witches and wizards among the ones killed were Amelia Bones, Zabini, Boot, Diggory and Greengrass families. He only knew that Zabini and Greengrass families were neutral families and their children were in Slytherin in his year though he never recalled who they were.

The other notable news was that a new minister of magic was elected. His name was Rufus Scrimgeour and he was from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He had promised to end the reign of Voldemort. He said that he was sad about losing such gallant witches and wizards but that the ministry would overcome any hurdle. He had already passed laws to hold any suspected death eater in custody until a trail could be arranged. This was somewhat good but at the same time disturbing. With the corruption in the Ministry, Harry was almost sure that many innocents would be scapegoats. In a side note, it was mentioned that Percy Weasley who had lost his family was appointed as the chief secretary to the minister and that he told the press he had every faith in the new minister.

Harry was disgusted that Percy was looking to gain favor in the Ministry by using his family's death. The aurors were supposed to patrol all busy areas and be more proactive towards law breakers. He was thoroughly disgruntled that when they were needed most of the might of the massacre, they were guarding some idiotic ministry officials.

He was grief stricken by all the news. But his depression and grief immediately turned into anger. The Ministry people were again simply trying to save themselves and all his friends were dead due to Voldemort. Oh he was going to pay. He would not rest until Voldemort was done for. He would hunt them all down one by one. He would tear them apart piece by piece and make them suffer for all the things they had caused. He would reserve special punishment for Snape, Voldemort and his inner circle who were rumored to have led the attacks against his friends.

Harry Potter was going to war.

Harry paid Tom and was about to go into Diagon Alley when he remembered he didn't have a wand anymore. Then he realized he didn't need it anymore. He waited until no one was nearby and tapped the correct brick and pushed a bit of magic through his finger. The portal to Diagon Alley opened up.

He was checked by the aurors and cleared. What kind of security was that? His illusion and Rex passed without triggering any suspicion from the aurors. If this were the case, no wonder Voldemort was winning. Granted it may be because of was his magic and not conventional magic but they should have still detected something. Being ignorant of muggles, he may have easily gotten away with a muggle disguise. It was a comforting thought that death eaters at least would never 'lower' themselves to using muggle methods.

He directly went to the port office and wrote a letter to Remus. He tried hard to not thing of Hedwig while doing so and barely succeeded in keeping away the tears. At first when he entered with Rex, all the birds started screeching in fear. The scent was also overwhelming. The owner of the post office thankfully gave him some parchment and quill to write outside the office. Then he took the letter and posted it. Harry and Rex were not required to go inside at all. But even when they were standing outside, their sharp hearing could pick up the panicked screeching of the birds even through the silencing charm.

He left to the meeting place asking Rex to open the portal away from prying eyes.

Remus Lupin was watching guard over Ginny Weasley who was still suffering from random bouts of silver poisoning every few hours. The healers were not all that helpful because she was now a werewolf. They only provided pain relief potions and sleeping potions. They didn't even consider curing her from silver poisoning. It was extremely lucky that Remus was a werewolf and he was the bookish type. He had read up on all spells to heal silver poisoning. He healed her every time another bout occurred.

He did not know why she was being poisoned again and again. He didn't know of any curse to do that. The healers might have known something but they weren't helping. On top of that, they were insisting of payment of hospital charges every day. It was beginning to cut into his and Tonks' savings. But it was the least they could do for the daughter of Molly and Arthur. They simply couldn't abandon her.

Remus Lupin was desperate for some help. Albus Dumbledore would have known something to help her but he was now believed to be dead. It was a very heavy blow to the light side. Even the reports in the newspaper were not clear. The only thing that was clear was that he should have trusted his inner wolf when it told him not to trust Severus Snape. He was the traitor who had led to death of nearly the whole Order. Only Kingsley, Tonks and he were remaining.

The other thing that struck his heart was Harry's disappearance. It was unbelievable that there was only a crater where his relatives' house used to be. He couldn't even begin to guess how that could have happened. There was absolutely no news about Harry for the past week. He had already failed his promise to James and Lily so many times. He didn't think he could live with himself if Harry too was dead.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an owl flying in through the owl chute in the ceiling. He relieved the letter from the owl and it went away.

It was addressed to Remus John Lupin.

He opened the letter and read it, his hopes soaring once more.

_Moony,_

_Meet me at your old howling place, where we confronted the bat and the rat. Time and tide waits for none._

'_Dog'son._

He was overjoyed. Harry was okay and he wanted to meet him immediately. He quickly made sure that Ginny was sleeping and sent a message to Tonks through his Patronus like the Order used to do. He left the ward hurriedly to reach the Shrieking Shack.

Harry was waiting patiently with Rex for Remus to appear. He had conjured himself a chair in the same room where they had confronted Peter. He was absently scratching Rex between his ears when Remus apparated before him with a crack.

He was quickly picked up in a strong hug. He was sure that if it weren't for his Adamantium enhanced bones, he would have had a cracked rib or two. Remus sniffed the air and suddenly stiffened.

Remus put Harry behind him and said "Stay behind me Harry there is some cat here. I can smell it."

Harry smacked his head and replied "Its ok Remus. Its only Rex. I had made him invisible when I went to the port office and I forgot to take it off."

He waved his hand and Rex appeared before them. Remus reflexively took a step back from fright crashing into Harry. They both tumbled to the floor in a heap. "What is that?" Remus asked fearfully.

Harry extracted himself from the floor and answered "That my dear friend is a Syrian Cat named Rexar who is also my familiar." Harry had frankly forgotten that Remus had very good nose and ears being a werewolf. Now that he thought about it, Remus smelled a lot like a wolf but there was also a different smell on him that he couldn't place.

"A Syrian Cat! But they are thought to be a legend!" Remus exclaimed.

"Nope. Rex is 100 percent Syrian Cat." Harry replied grinning.

"Its huge." Remus said eloquently.

"Yes he's huge. Yes he has claws and sharp teeth and a tail. Sheesh! You are acting as though you have seen Merlin or something Remus." Harry said sarcastically.

Remus had regained his wits by then. Being a scholarly sort of person, it was fascinating to meet a Cyrian Cat but there were a lot more important things to think about now. He conjured himself a chair and sat down heavily. "You don't know how wonderful it is to see you Harry. I thought I had lost everyone. Ginny is in hospital and Kingsley is working overtime at the Ministry. Tonks and I are trying to keep and eye on Ginny but it if difficult. She has to work and they don't let me stay for too long at the hospital."

He went to describe the problem ailing Ginny and the minimal help from the hospital staff. He also told his deductions that Snape was a traitor. He told Harry that the Burrow was leveled and the charred bodies were buried near the Burrow's clearing. He also told that the bodies of various Order members were taken care of. He also informed Harry that the Grangers and Longbottoms were buried with the Weasleys.

Harry was beyond angry hearing the treatment of the hospital staff. He was sad about the deaths and burials of the Order members. He was grateful that Remus had taken care of all the burials. Harry then told Remus about what all he had learnt about him being a mutant and his powers. He explained his bonding to Rex and the changes in him. He popped his claws out to show it to Remus. Remus was a bit overwhelmed by the news and the changes. But soon, he had to agree with Harry that having all these were cool as per Harry's words. The claws unnerved him a bit when Harry used them to cut through one of the support columns cleanly without any apparent effort.

Harry decided that Ginny didn't need to stay at St. Mungos if they weren't going to treat her. He and Remus made their way to the Three Broomsticks to floo to St Mungos.

Harry who had removed his disguise at the Shack was immediately bombarded with questions at soon as he stepped into the lobby. The hospital staff and the other people who were waiting were asking him questions unrelentingly. He concentrated on the effect of a _Sonorus_ charm and bellowed "QUIET".

He was thankful he had told Rex to stay behind. It would have caused even more havoc and confusion. Once they had all shut up, he spoke angrily "What is it with you people? Am I some sort of a deity to solve all your problems? Yes I had been kidnapped. No, I won't tell you where I was taken or how I escaped. But could you all for once shut up and do your jobs? Healers are supposed to help people no matter who they are and you are refusing to help one of my close friends just because she is a werewolf. And you are also harassing good people who are trying to do your job. What if she is a werewolf? Is she going to get up from her bed and eat you? The man beside me is Remus Lupin and he is a werewolf. I trust him completely and so did my parents. He is one of the most intelligent people I know and he has fought against Voldemort (gasps and shrieks) for many years."

"You can't even hear let alone speak his name. How are you all supposed to stand against him when he comes after your family if you are afraid to even say his name? I sometimes wonder if fighting him is worth it when all of you are nothing but a bunch of cowards." He finished and stormed towards Ginny's ward leaving behind a gaping crowd.

Harry was very angry and he struggled to control himself from lashing out at everyone in his path. When he neared Ginny's ward, he spotted the new minister Rufus Scrimgeour and Percy Weasley outside the door seemingly waiting for him.

As he approached, the minister spoke to him gently "Mr. Potter, could I have a word?"

Harry stopped and crossed his arms making a very intimidating pose. "Say it minister. I don't have time or the patience for politicians right now."

The minister's eyes hardened and he spoke stiffly "Alright boy. With Dumbledore now dead, it would be best if you join with the ministry. You can assure the public that the ministry is going to combat the dark lord and his followers. Rumors have flown around about a prophecy… whispers about you being the chosen one…"

He was stopped by a harsh laughter from Harry. Harry spoke coldly "You want me to be a poster boy for the ministry? You can't even speak his name and you are telling to assure the pubic that you will fight him? You have a very active imagination minister."

The minister suddenly softened his features and spoke calmly "Now doesn't be hasty Harry. People think you are a hero – which is true of course, chosen one or not. The idea that there might be someone destined to take down the dark lord, it gives the people a lift. And I can't help but feel that once you realize this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty to stand beside the ministry and give everyone a boost."

Harry smirked dangerously "You ministry idiots never learn do you? Fudge should have been an example enough. You should have all listened to Dumbledore when he was willing to offer you advice. Now you want to give people false hopes while doing nothing worthwhile. I passed though your aurors in disguise without being detected. Is that the security you have to offer? Dumbledore would have helped put this all behind us if you had helped him in the past."

Scrimgeour's eyes were cold and hard behind his wire-rimmed glasses, "Dumbledore's man through and through aren't you Potter?"

"Yes I am." Harry agreed without any hesitation and mocked "Glad you are intelligent enough to make that out at least."

"Tell me if you are the chosen one boy. The ministry can train you and you can help the ministry defeat the He Who Must Not Be Named." Scrimgeour said coldly.

Harry smirked again and replied coldly "I will never require the ministry's help. Destiny or no, I will kill your dark lord. I will hunt down every one of his followers and Voldemort will learn what a mistake he made in crossing me."

"You can't take the law into your own hands. I will have you arrested." Proclaimed the minister.

Harry moved suddenly and lifting the minister by his throat, he slammed him against the wall and held him up by his throat. He brought his right hand in front of the minister's face and popped open his right and left claws. He watched as the minister's eyes bugged out and slowly extended the middle claw until it almost touched the minister between his eyes. He absently noticed that Percy was stopped by Remus. He told him coldly, his face devoid of any expression "You really don't want to stand in my way minister. If you cross me, you will rue the day you heard the name Potter."

He released the wide eyed minister who sagged down the wall. The minister shouted fearfully "Holy Merlin! What kind of an animal freak are you Potter?"

Harry now grinned ferally and said "I am the weapon that will destroy Voldemort and his followers. Now don't get any ideas about using this against me. Our little tête-à-tête will stay between us. You are welcome to try of course but I think you won't like the consequences of the curse I placed on you. Good day minister."

He turned to Percy who was held at wand point by Remus. "You are a pathetic person 'Weatherby'. You do not deserve to be a Weasley. You didn't even visit your sister until now and never bothered to check up if she was getting proper treatment or not. I also heard that you didn't even bother with your family's burial. You deserve to be with the idiots at the ministry. Go enjoy your moment of fame Percy."

He indicated Remus to leave him and follow him inside. Once they were inside, he slammed the doors closed and locked them with is magic.

He saw the pale face of Ginny contorted in pain. She was hurting even in her sleep. He called Rex mentally and asked him to come to the ward. On the suggestion of Remus, Harry directed some of his magic to his eyes thinking of seeing magic. Immediately, he could see magic all around him. The bed, chairs and the room all flashed different colors. Rex had a black aura around him and Remus had a brownish gold aura. He could see the grayish black color of his magic against the door. He turned back to Ginny and gasped at what he saw.

Ginny was wreathed in brilliant red flame like aura. A putrid yellow colored magic flowed through her body. He guessed it to be the cause of her illness. He tried to send his magic to heal her but his magic didn't even touch the yellow magic. Then he realized the curse was flowing through her blood. Disregarding the exclamation of surprise from Remus, he cut her wrist with one of his claws and pushed his magic through the blood vessel. He was satisfied to see the yellow magic being destroyed whenever it came in contact with his grayish black magic. When all the curse magic color was gone from her blood, he retracted his magic from her blood and healed her wrist.

When he looked at her now without the discoloration of the curse he was spell bound. He felt faint stirrings in his heart when he noticed the peaceful expression on Ginny's face. Her red flame like aura around her gave her an ethereal look. Her pale face was accentuated by her vivid red hair and aura. She was like dream, an unimaginable being of untold beauty.

He shook himself and cancelled the magic in his eyes. He asked Rex to open a portal to the Shrieking Shack again for the time being. He picked up Ginny gently and asked Remus to keep touching Rex to pass through the portal.

Ginny woke up the next day. She cried the whole day thinking about the torture and the deaths she had witnessed. Harry tried his best to comfort her but she was inconsolable. Tonks was also called in. Once Ginny clamed down a bit, Harry told his story to them and heard Ginny's and Tonks' perspective. Harry wanted Kingsley there as well but he was busy. Tonks told him that she would inform Kingsley.

They all moved to a cabin near some woods in Scotland which was gifted to Sirius by Harry's grandparents. Remus informed him that Harry's grandparents loved Sirius like a son and it was his graduation present. Remus told him of the numerous nights that the Marauders spent at the cabin on full moons. The area was covered by forest. There was a huge clearing in which the cabin was built. There was also a small lake in the clearing.

Ginny had refused to rest and wanted to help fight Voldemort. Harry couldn't but help admire her drive. She recovered completely in a week. In the mean time, all of them attended the will readings of the various Order members at Gringotts. Sirius left everything to Harry. Draco Malfoy had put a petition against the will but the goblins informed him that the claim was refuted. Everything the Weasleys owned went to Ginny. McGonagall had surprisingly left a bit of money to Harry and Remus. The rest of the Order left a bit of money to be utilized in the war effort and the rest to the remaining Order members as they had no other family left.

At Gringotts, Harry's hopes of Dumbledore being alive were crushed. The goblins specifically told him that the will would not have been activated if he was not dead. In his will, Dumbledore left most the money to his brother Aberforth Dumbledore who was present at the reading. Most books and some of the money were left for Remus. He had also left a bit of money for the Weasleys and various members of the Order. The remaining money was left for the war effort. Aberforth Dumbledore was sad but he agreed to help Harry in any way he needed. He agreed to pass on the news he heard.

After discussing with Remus, all the money left for the war effort was put in a new vault and this was to be given to various charities and orphanages. Harry knew he didn't need money from the Order to wage this war. He was after all prepared by Magneto to be a weapon. He didn't need other weapons in this war.

Harry and company bought a few books and other things like potion ingredients and such.

Then Remus took them to a vampire in Devon who was a wandmaker. He was an 850 year old vampire who created wands for vampires, werewolves, veela and races that could wield magic but could not get a wand due to ministry rules. Ginny had lost her wand that night and Harry's was destroyed. Even Tonks didn't know about this. She too was fitted with a new wand. All the wands created were custom wands. Even though Harry didn't need a wand, Remus thought that it was a good idea that he had a wand. The problem was that all the wands worked for him. He could channel his magic through any wand. He picked up a previously prepared wand that was used for testing.

Ginny's wand consisted of a Phoenix feather and crushed Grim teeth. Her wand was made of Roan wood.

Tonks' wand consisted of Thestral hair, Griffin feather and werewolf blood. Her wand was made of Maple.

Harry's ready wand consisted of a Dragon heartstring and it was made of Holly. He deliberately chose a wand made of Holly to remember his old wand.

Remus taught Harry and Ginny some useful curses and jinxes. Harry noted that after he learnt to perform the spell and pushed his magic through the wand, it would be the expected color. But if he did wandless magic, it was always grayish black color. He could do wandless magic by just thinking of the effects. If he channeled it through a wand, it would be the appropriate color weather he did the wand movement and said the incantation correct or not.

The attacks were frequent. Harry, Ginny and Remus tried to stop attacks as often as they could. Tonks and Kingsley would join them whenever they could. Ginny and Remus fought relentlessly. But it was all down to Harry. He was the reason they won against overwhelming odds. He was like an animal. He would blanket the area with his magic to prevent anyone from escaping. He would pop open his claws and fall on them like a vengeful god. He would fling out his magic everywhere cutting down death eaters with ease. Harry completely let go and was in a state of feral rage during those attacks. He moved on instinct alone and his attacks were unexpected and devastating. Rex accompanied them in his scaled form. The death eaters never stood a chance against Rex and Harry's ferocious attacks. Ginny and Remus only accompanied them because they didn't want to be left behind. Most of time they simply had to protect themselves until all the death eaters were dead. Harry never left any death eater alive during any attacks.

In the many attacks, Harry chased off the dementors. Ginny had learnt to produce a white mist. Remus, Tonks and Kingsley held themselves against dementors. It was really getting annoying that they could not destroy the dementors.

Harry always got many injuries in the fights but they were always healed within minutes of the fights ending. Kingsley fed them news from the ministry. He gave them suspected death eater meeting places which they staked out. If death eaters appeared, they would kill them and destroy the place. Kingsley also tipped them when the aurors were arriving.

As Harry never left anyone witness to his killing, the papers had pegged them as a vigilante group. These attacks and killings were covered in the paper. There was a large public outcry against his killing tactics but he ignored them. Kingsley's tip offs were helpful in avoiding the aurors. He could have easily fought them off but he didn't want the aurors actively hunting him. As long as he was killing only the death eaters, the ministry could let it slide. The majority of the public supported the vigilante actions though they didn't know who they were. The minister tried to gather enough public support to give ministry more rights. He continuously tried to get Harry to work with him disregarding the warning Harry had given him. The papers were continuing to label him as the Chosen One. They were asking him to take action and save them once again not realizing that he was already doing it.

The first full moon passed without any incidents as Ginny and Remus spent the night running in the forest. In the morning, Harry and Rex followed their trials and brought them back. Harry and Tonks nursed them back with some restorative potions that Harry had bought. It killed Harry to watch them suffer like that. So he decided to become an animagus.

Upon his insistence, Remus taught him how to be an animagus. Remus told him James and Sirius had not followed the traditional method of brewing a potion to see their animagus form. It was a very difficult potion and they could not get their hands on all the ingredients. He told Harry that Sirius had found an old animagus manual in his family library which was discarded in a corner for being a book on light magic. The method discussed in the manual enabled them to become animaguses in a few short months.

The method was to study an animal in detail and transfigure themselves into that animal. If it was their animagus form, they could remain in animal form even after the spell wore off. The spell to transfigure themselves into an animal was from the manual. Sirius and James had gone through at least twenty animals and birds each before they found their forms. Peter had taken two additional months because he had never expected himself to be a rat. After finding their form, the manual instructed to use the spell until they were intimately familiar with the animal form. Then they had to concentrate on turning themselves to their animal forms without the spell and wand part by part. Harry heard everything Remus had to say about the subject before trying anything.

A sore point was that Ginny received a letter from Hogwarts that she was no longer allowed to attend due to her lycanthropy. Harry also got his O.W.L results and supplies list. He brooded the entire day thinking about Ron and Hermione. He was imagining their reactions to their O.W.L scores and the nagging Hermione would do to prepare them for N.E.W.Ts. He really missed them both a lot. They were his first friends and it really depressed him that they were not alive. He tore the O.W.L results and the supplies list. He decided that he would not attend Hogwarts if Ginny couldn't attend.

Harry and Ginny had grown closer. Ginny got a letter from Dean saying that he could no longer see her as she was a werewolf. Harry wanted to kill him for that but Ginny held him back. Dean broke off with her just because she was a werewolf. He had sent this letter when Ginny was in hospital. Ginny burnt the letter thinking that he wasn't worth it.

Within a week of staying together, Harry felt his feelings towards Ginny of affection escalate. He asked her out formally at the end of the week and she agreed. They were happier to be there for one another. They talked about many things and Harry was very grateful for her company. Remus and Tonks were also in a relationship.

They celebrated Harry's birthday by themselves. Kingsley and Tonks also attended. Harry got a few auror manuals from Kingsley and a collection of sweets from Tonks. Ginny got him an antique mithril chain with a heavy crystal cross at its end. According to the shopkeeper she bought it from, the crystal cross was once worn by the legendry warriors of lost times and said to be a very powerful magical artifact. The cross contained the night sky in all its glory inside it. It was also unexpectedly heavy. It was a spectacular sight, with midnight black sky and bright stars. Ginny informed him that it was charmed to grow with the wearer and it could not be removed by anyone else after it was worn. Harry protested against this gift as he knew mithril was very costly and that an old magical artifact such as this would have cost quite a lot. But Ginny persisted, saying that she had more than enough money from Dumbledore and her brothers. But the best gift he received was a Pensieve full of memories of his parents and Marauders from Remus. All of them spent time laughing and crying over the memories in the Pensieve.

The attacks continued and Remus continued to tutor them. Tonks moved in permanently with them. Remus and Kingsley upgraded the wards around the cabin over a weekend that left them magically drained. Harry watched with the magic at work when they created the wards. It was exciting to watch the wards form and settle.

Harry had attained his first animagus form in little over a month. Since Rex was with him at all times and he had a telepathical connection with him, he studied him. Talking about different body parts and how they functioned was a lot easier than learning it incompletely from a book. It was also a personalized experience and hence it proved to be a lot easier for him. Even he was surprised when he retained the form. He began to practice and had perfected it before the next full moon. It was very easy for him. He turned into an identical Syrian Cat as Rex but for his eyes which remained green.

He was disappointed when he found that he could not change his form like Rex could. He had no magical capabilities of a Syrian Cat. He was just physically a Syrian Cat. He did not gain any telepathic abilities or the bigger wolf like scaled form.

Harry and Rex accompanied Remus and Ginny on the next full moon. The four of them had fun wrestling and racing in the forest. Harry enjoyed the powerful feeling of being a Syrian Cat. Both Ginny and Remus were more playful than homicidal with Harry and Rex accompanying them. The presence of animals calmed down their werewolf nature.

Since Harry could do wandless magic, he asked Rex to teach him how to create portals. He learnt it easily enough. All he had to do was concentrate on creating a tear in the air and pushing his magic to hold the tear open. Then he had to infuse the destination with his magic and then supply magic for the formation of the portal to the destination. Then he had to bleed the portal of disturbances like spikes in the portal. At first he needed more than a minute to create a portal but within days of practicing, he could create it as fast as Rex.

Ginny's birthday was on August 11. Again a small party was arranged for her. Kingsley gave her an auror grade wand holster. Tonks gave Ginny a few books which Ginny promptly hid. She wouldn't tell anyone about the books but she blushed whenever someone asked. Remus gave her a detailed book about werewolves and their anatomy. Harry gave her loads of chocolate that she really liked along with a bracelet made of gold.

Harry Potter would never forget the night of August 11 for he was given the most wonderful gift – a vision of a happy future and the love of a woman.

After Kingsley had left and Tonks had dragged off Remus someplace, Ginny led Harry to her room. He helped her carry her presents to her room.

Ginny sat down on his lap and began snogging him seriously. After several long sessions, she asked him curiously "Why haven't you proceeded further Harry? All we do is snog. Don't you want to go any further?"

Harry replied embarrassed "Its not like that Ginny. Its… its just that I have never done anything like that before."

To Harry's mortification, Ginny began laughing hysterically. He had to hold her to him lest she fall down from laughing. Once she regained her breath, she asked him grinning "You mean to tell me none of the girls have dragged you off and shagged you? Harry… being the Boy Who Lived, I never expected you to be a virgin. Cho had bragged that you were a god in bed. The Patil twins claimed that you popper their cherry on the night of the Yule ball in your fourth year. With the number of girls lusting after you at school, it is nothing less than a miracle that you are still a virgin."

Harry blushed red hearing Ginny speak like that. He had been given 'The Talk' by Sirius and Remus but it was embarrassing to hear about yourself like that. "Umm… yeah well…" Harry shrugged helplessly.

"Oh don't worry about that Harry. I am also a virgin. My mother," she sighed sadly and continued "bless her, had told me of a family tradition that however rare they were, girls in the family, both Weasley and Prewitt, never had sex before marriage. She taught me a family spell that can be performed when you are having sex for the first time that can show you your possible future if you stay with your partner. A boy who is a virgin could also do the spell. She also told me the importance of preserving myself for the boy I loved and not to indulge in sex just because of momentary pleasure. Ever since you saved me from the chamber, I have loved you Harry. When my mom told me about this spell, I had immediately envisioned me having sex with you and performing that spell. So how about we make my dreams come true tonight Harry? Even if we are not married, I love you more than life itself." Ginny told him passionately.

Harry was moved by her words. He told her tenderly "I love you with all my heart Ginny. If you are sure, we can make _both_ our dreams come true."

They hastily removed their clothes and began kissing passionately. Overcoming the initial awkwardness, Harry entered her. Ginny had warned him of the blood due to initial penetration. Ginny stopped him from moving and picked up her wand. She pointed it to Harry and chanted _Fortitua Chroniclus Essae_. She repeated the same while pointing it to herself.

As soon as the spell hit him, Harry was sucked into a trance like vision. A second later, he felt Ginny take his hand. They met each other's eyes and smiled at each other. They saw a beautiful sea side wedding and a joyful honeymoon on the beach. They saw Ginny getting pregnant and then giving birth to their first son. They watched him grow up as more children were born. There were twin girls followed by two sons and two daughters. They watched as their seven children graduated and got married. They saw the birth of their grandchildren. The last image they saw was their whole family sitting together and having a wonderful time.

When they came out of their vision, both had tears in their eyes. It was a wonderful future to look forward to. Harry had always wanted a family of his own. Seeing the vision of a large family filled with love and joy was an incredible experience for him. They made love into the early morning reaffirming the love they felt for each other and working towards the future in the vision.

Harry and Ginny showed much more affection openly from then on. Remus and Tonks were also overjoyed hearing about the vision. They both teased them mercilessly for a few days after that.

Soon the day of start of term fell upon them. The public were yet to know that Harry would not attend Hogwarts this year. Harry was shocked when he saw the names of the new Headmaster and his deputy in the paper. It was none other than Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Dolores Jane Umbridge. Professor Flitwick was ignored for the position and the ministry was trying to get Hogwarts under its control. To add to his fury, Snape was retained as the potion master.

He could not sit by and let Snape destroy Hogwarts from within. He could also not withstand the ministry playing with the life of students just to gain control of the school. He discussed it with the others and decided to pay a visit to the school during the feast. He convinced the others to stay behind because he had not been completely truthful to them. He also wanted to weed out the death eaters among the students. He asked Rex telepathically to accompany him.

They had found a few interesting things about Rex's telepathic abilities. Being a werewolf, both Ginny and Remus had supernatural mental shields. Harry himself also had one but as he was bonded to Rex, it was voided. Rex tried to read Remus and Ginny telepathically. They found out that however strong the mental shields maybe, Rex could always pick up what they were currently thinking. He could not pick up their memories or previous thoughts but he could always gleam their surface thoughts which they were currently thinking. This telepathy was better than Legilimency because when Harry tried to cast the spell on them, he could not get anything from them, not even the surface thoughts. They surmised that Rex could pick up almost anything from an unprotected mind and only a little bit if they were protected.

That night, when he was sure that the feast was going on, he created a portal and passed through with Rex.

Seeing a huge, dangerous cat with the Boy Who Lived and them appearing in the great hall without any noise created the biggest chaos in the history of start of term feasts. People were terrified of the cat and the ability of someone passing through the famed wards of Hogwarts. They were afraid that they would be invaded by death eaters next.

Harry's voice boomed over the cacophony of noise "SILENCE!"

Not wanting to already extend the unwanted meeting and give Snape a chance to escape, he unleashed his magic and petrified everyone in the hall. He put a mass _Silencio_ on them and tweaked his magic so that they could only move their heads. A rippling black wave exploded from him and encompassed the whole hall.

He watched as Fudge's face and Umbridge's face were red with fury as they failed to make any noise. He was disgusted to note that auror Dawlish was given the DADA post. Snape in all his greasy glory was glaring at him with malice. The other professors didn't seem to be fighting against his magic and he saw a degree of sadness in their eyes.

He spoke to the quiet room at large "I am so very sorry for crashing to this feast. I was invited but I don't want to sit among bigoted twits to be taught by incompetent buffoons that Ministry has sent. And I certainly don't want to stay in a prestigious school like Hogwarts with death eaters and killers. I apologize to other professors and students for the insult." He said sarcastically.

"Now the purpose of this visit is not to attend the feast however. My friend who is with me is Rex and he is a Syrian Cat. Yes, yes. The mythical Syrian Cat. He is my familiar and has agreed to help me with his highly unusual skills. Now he will be looking into the minds of both faculty and students to determine who all among you are death eaters. If you are forced to be one, you will be given another chance. If not, well tough luck, you wont ever see the school again. I don't have the ministry's approval and I don't care. While Rex is scanning all the students, I have a score to settle with one Severus Snape." He finished coldly.

He levitated Snape from his seat to the front of the high table. Thankfully he remembered to cast through his wand.

He released the petrification and silencing charms on Flitwick, Sprout and Madame Pomfrey. He addressed them respectfully "I am sorry professor Flitwick, professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey. I never meant you slight you all. I have the utmost respect for you all. I am very sorry it had to come to this but there is no other way. Snape here was the traitor that caused the massacre at Hampshire. Professor Dumbledore thought that Snape was spying for him among the death eaters but he was the traitor. You have no doubt read in the paper about the incident which mentioned the traitor. Well, he was the traitor. I am forced to pass sentence on him because the ministry has become incompetent. Professor Dumbledore and his friends had captured most of the inner circle of death eaters in the department of mysteries in June. Within days, they were free from ministry's grasp and they led attacks against my friends. The information no doubt came from this traitor here. I am just seeking justice that's all. You may leave if you wish for I cannot force you to watch anything."

Flitwick replied in his squeaky voice "Mr. Potter, I too wish it hadn't come to this. I am very angry at Severus and I understand your stance. I would have asked for the honor or killing Snape myself but you have a long standing score to settle with him. I speak for my colleagues when I say that we support your actions even though we wish that it wasn't so."

Sprout replied sadly "Children should not have been dragged into this war Mr. Potter but once they have chosen their bed, they must lie in it. Please be just and verify the facts. You wouldn't want to feel guilty about your actions later."

Pomfrey told him sternly "Please do what you must Mr. Potter. I abhor violence but I do not wish to see Hogwarts filled with fights in the future. I only ask that you do not subject the still innocent children to witness your judgments."

Harry bowed to them and replied "Thank you. I will do as you ask." He suddenly grinned ferally and said "In fact, I know the perfect punishment for them."

He removed the clothes and all other items from Snape including potion vials, portkeys and wands. He was satisfied to see that Snape didn't have a complete left hand. He saw a stump from elbow downwards.

Rex came back to him and told him about the students mentally. He levitated all the students with the dark mark in front of him. There were silent exclamations of shock from most of the students and teachers. He removed all their outer robes and cut their clothes on their left hands completely. All of them had the dark marks.

He was disappointed to see that there were so many people he knew. Some were even in the DA classes that he had taught last year. He spoke loudly "All these students have the dark marks. Of them Earnie, Terry, Justin and a few others were forced to take the mark either due to their parents or due to threats but they don't want to cause any harm. But others like Malfoy, Michael Corner and Cormac McLaggen took the mark willingly and wish to cause you all harm as per orders from their 'master'. I am sad to see that even students from Slytherin don't want to be death eaters when they are rumored to be dark wizards but students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are willingly serving that wanker."

He moved to whisper into Justin's ear "Don't worry Justin, I will make sure your parents and sister are safe." He whispered the same in Terry's ear. He told Earnie "Don't be forced by your parents to do anything Earnie. You are safe here. Talk to professors Sprout or Flitwick. They will help you." He then turned to the four Slytherins who were forced to become death eaters "Please talk to professors Flitwick and Sprout. I assure you that they will help you."

He sent them all towards professors Flitwick and Sprout and addressed them "These students were forced in one way or another to become death eaters professors. They don't wish to follow Voldemort or want to cause harm." He ignored the silent flinches and continued "Please help them. With all the supporters gone from here, they will need your help and support."

He turned to the other students with the dark mark and Snape. He summoned their wands and snapped them. He also summoned any possible portkeys. He pointed his wand at them and visualized them to be transfigured into mice. He conjured a large jar and levitated the petrified mice into it.

He turned to the school at large and said "You can all be free of these unpleasant characters from now on. I have charred enough of your eyes by flashing Snape. I won't remove Fudge and Umbridge from here because the ministry will just send someone else. Better the devil you know than the one you don't right? I am telling you that Dawlish who is to be the DADA professor is a rank one idiot and bigot. Prepare yourselves. I promise you that Voldemort and his death eaters will die by my hands."

He continued coldly "I don't want to see any bigotry within these halls. Dean you are going to suffer if you don't shape up. All of you will cease this stupid rivalry among yourselves. Slytherins are not evil. They are students just like you. Treat them civilly and they will do the same. This has gone on for long enough. Honor professor Dumbledore's memory and unite Hogwarts under his name. I might take care of Voldemort and his followers, but I don't want another situation to rise wherein another dark lord rises from amongst you. Don't listen to the drivel from ministry or their buffoons they post here. Prepare yourselves with the help of the many respected professors available to you. The faculty here barring a few is the best in the world. Use them to further your studies and open your views to the world. I hate the wizarding world as it is now and I will most likely be far away from here after I finish Voldemort. Shape up yourselves and work for a prejudice free world or you will be destroyed by strifes and uprisings from other magical creatures."

Harry noticed the ghosts looking at him curiously. He addressed the bloody baron "My apologies Mr. Baron. Could I entrust to control the behavior of students and the ministry lackeys? Could you use Peeves to ensure that Hogwarts lets go of their prejudice and bigotry?"

The bloody baron spoke in an eerily scratchy voice "Of course Mr. Potter. We, the spirits of Hogwarts are glad at least someone has the correct views."

He bowed to them and asked them mischievously "Could you please keep a 'close' eye on the ministry lackeys please?"

Harry saw a ghost of a grin on the bloody baron's face as he replied "It will be our pleasure."

Harry picked up the jar and cancelled the magic he had cast on the great hall before leaving through a portal.

Harry never liked to torture anyone but he had a comprehensive knowledge bank in his mind. Rex had already telepathically found all important information from the student death eaters. He reluctantly tortured Snape for information since Rex couldn't read deeply into his mind. Harry had to admire the resilience of Snape. He could endure quite a bit of torture.

Harry was sure if it was only magical torture, Snape would have never revealed anything. But against a full arsenal of muggle torture knowledge, he eventually gave out. Harry extracted every bit of knowledge from him regarding Voldemort and his plans. Even Snape, as his heir didn't know anything significant other than a big attack on Halloween. Voldemort was surely a very suspicious bastard.

Harry didn't like to cause extreme pain just because they were his enemies. He preferred to kill them instantly. He kept the guilt away by knowing that he gave them an easy death for their crimes. So, without emotion, he killed them all one by one by slitting their throats. One thing he didn't offer them was unconscious death. He felt that they should at least be responsible enough to face their death. He didn't even blink or taunt them, even Malfoy before killing them. He took their bodies and dropped them off near the Acromantula nest in the Forbidden forest. He didn't trust the acromantulas to leave behind live death eaters as he wasn't sure about their allegiance. But he wasn't about to begrudge them to deny them a large meal.

He spent several hours trying to clear his thoughts about the murders he had committed. In the end, he found comfort in Ginny's arms as he poured his heart out to her. It was the first time he had killed helpless people who could not fight back. Before this he had only killed in battle. It took a lot of coaxing on Ginny's part for him to accept it as a necessity of war.

The attacks reduced drastically once the school started. They were perplexed why Voldemort had done that but they didn't have any information about that. They were also wary thinking about what nefarious plans Voldemort was making.

Within the week, Harry had secured an unplotted manor. He gave it to Justin's and Terry's parents to use until they saw fit. As he had promised his classmates, he sneaked them away to the new location in the middle of the night before Voldemort could get wind of their movement.

But the start of school marked an increase in the number of mental attacks against Harry. It seemed as though Voldemort was afraid or that he didn't want to attack him through their connection in the holidays. But once, the school started, Harry usually woke up from scar pains almost ever night. Harry's prowess in Occlumency stopped him seeing visions of torture but the pain had not lessened in the least. Harry was afraid that Voldemort could still look into his mind. He wasn't sure if Occlumency really helped him guard his thoughts from Voldemort because of their unique connection. But Rex assured him that Voldemort could never get any information from Harry.

Rex told him that Harry too had supernatural shields. All of them discussed the changes in Harry in depth now that the attacks had lessened. His instincts were more pronounced and his mind was altered. His mental shields were beyond that of a wizard. He now had the capability to kill. The mere thought of killing someone before would have horrified him but now, he had no qualms of killing death eaters. He was quick to anger and he could not always control his emotions. His famous explosive anger was now converted to raging fury. Unlike before, he could think clearly even if he was angry. And this raging fury made him more dangerous when he was in that mood as he didn't care about anything other than quenching his rage. His enhanced healing was a blessing since he had a penchant for getting hurt. It was also a bonus that his Adamantium skeleton rendered bone breaking and exploding curses useless against him.

Voldemort only attacked once a week now. It was more difficult to counter these attacks since they were completely unpredictable. It seemed that Voldemort had ordered the dementors to breed. A large area of England was blanketed by a green mist indicating the frantic breeding of dementors. Dementors were rarely used in these weekly attacks. Harry and the others could not track all of England every day for attacks. Kingsley could also not inform them of the attacks without raising any suspicions. Besides the aurors were already there and by the time they received the news, the attacks had ended.

So now Voldemort's attacks were all successful. The wizarding public was terrified. They never knew who was targeted next. Some times it was muggles and other times, whole families of important witches and wizards were killed. Since there was no one to oppose his attacks, everyone feared that this was the start of the dark reign of Lord Voldemort. The ministry assurances did not ally any fears. The more popular places like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were deserted. The shops and businesses were boarded up. All business was either done through owls or they were done as quickly as they could be. People were very afraid.

Harry felt helpless. But he had not cut down on his training. He had included a physical regimen to this training since the attacks had reduced. He ran a few miles in the forest daily and exercised before breakfast. Then he practiced the various styles of muggle martial arts that had been implanted in his brain by Magneto. He was surprised to find that Remus was a master of a few styles himself. They sparred regularly to keep their skills sharp. Remus explained that it was easy for wizards to learn martial arts due to the adaptive nature of magic. But he also said that no wizards wanted to willingly learn close combat techniques when they could use wands readily. It was an absurd practice and Remus concurred. They began to teach Ginny and Tonks some of the more easier styles. During spars, Harry and Remus observed that usually crippling blows only caused him a few bruises. They were amazed that Harry's strength far exceeded Remus' werewolf strength.

Since they were relatively jobless other than training, they started experimenting with Harry's magical capabilities. They found a few interesting things. The portals that Harry and Rex created were not restricted by any wards. They checked it out by creating portals to some hidden passage ways in Hogwarts. But they found that not everyone could simply go through the portals. There portals were one time – one way portals for the creator only. If others wanted to use the portal, they had to be in physical contact with the creator of the portal. They found that even Rex had to be touching Harry to cross through one his portals even if he had the ability to create portals.

The other very astonishing fact was unearthed about Harry's animagus form. Remus, being the literary genius speculated that Harry's first form of a Syrian Cat may have been due to the bond between Harry and Rex. So he told Harry to try some obscure animal to try and see if Harry could in fact have any animal form if he chose to. Harry had always loved to fly ever since he was introduced to it. So he decided on the messenger falcon of Mongolia. They were a dying species of falcons that he remembered from a TV documentary he had watched at the Dursleys. He went to the muggle world to find details about it. It took him three weeks to find all data on it. Many libraries didn't have any information on it. Finally he asked a biological research institute posing as a science enthusiast. He took another week to study all the details.

The first time he changed, he knew he could choose to become any animal he wished as long as he found their details and practiced the spell. It took him a further two weeks to master the avian form. The form had a seven foot wingspan. It was predominantly brown in color but the underside of the wings had white and grey feathers. His eyes as expected remained green. As much as he loved to fly on a broom, flying by himself was far more exhilarating for Harry. He spent a few minutes everyday enjoying flying in his falcon form.

Remus deduced that this might be due to his mutant status. Remus guessed that due to Harry's prowess in wandless magic and the fact that one of Harry's gifts as a mutant was magic itself; he could have any form he wished. He also thought that Harry may have a distinct form due to him being a mutant. Harry told them that he was quite happy from the two forms and he didn't wish to explore that ability further until the war was over. They also concluded that Harry could take any animal form he wished but could not emulate the magical powers of the said animal. For example, if he wanted, he could transform into a dragon but he could not breathe fire.

Remus was very interested in Harry's idea of finding a way to permanently kill dementors. They began to put up ideas of improving the Patronus spell. They tried to cast it with different emotions. Rather than just happiness, they tried love, friendship, anger and even lust. But nothing worked. But Harry was determined to find some way to neutralize them. There were already many dementors around and they were breeding again. They would be uncontrollable if left unchecked.

**A/N:** Sorry to all the people who faced problems reading the chapter coz it was so big. I didn't know it would create a problem like this. So I have split it up into two chapters… Please get back to me if you still have problems..


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Chapter 2: Prologue Pt 2**

At the end of September, Harry and company were able to stop a massive attack. Voldemort had attacked the secret land of goblins. Nobody had known the location of goblin cities before and thus they were very surprised to hear that not only had Voldemort found one, he was also attacking it. The goblins had powerful defensive magic. Their offense was limited to physical attacks. They were fast being overwhelmed by Voldemort's forces. They asked the ministry for help but the minister himself had refused saying that the aurors were busy and they could not be spared.

Kingsley being one of the senior aurors heard about the attack and informed Harry. Tonks and Kingsley were on duty and could not leave immediately without raising suspicions. Harry, Remus, Ginny and Rex immediately went to Gringotts branch in Diagon alley and informed the goblins that they wanted to help. The goblins were surprised to find three humans and a cat willing to help them when the ministry refused. After verifying that he has indeed Harry Potter and not a death eater in disguise, they gave took them to a transport pad deep inside the bank to take them to their city.

The goblin leader, Ragnok who happened to be the manager of Gringotts accompanied them so as to keep the other goblins from hurting them. Immediately they could make out the sounds of assault on the city. They were informed that this was their main city. It was really beautiful but they had no time to admire the city. Harry could see the wards nearly failing. There were many trolls attacking the city along with a large number of death eaters. The city was preparing for war and contingents of goblin warriors had assembled inside the city walls clad in armor and bearing spears, bows and swords.

Harry knew that goblins wouldn't last long if they planned to fight physically with Voldemort's forces. Harry pulled Ragnok aside and secured his promise for Ginny's and Remus' safety. Then he told Remus and Ginny to remain with two contingents that were equipped with bows and arrows and protect them from magical attacks as they rained down arrows. Ginny protested vehemently knowing what Harry was about to do but Harry kissed her and promised her that he would make their dreams come true. Ginny bade him a tearful goodbye and resolutely went to a contingent of goblins to do her task.

Harry was also met with incredulous stares of the goblins when he asked them to attack from within the walls as he and Rex went out to fight with them. Ragnok told him that he had no self preservation but he eventually agreed. Rex transformed into this scaled, bigger form. Harry told him to attack from behind. Rex jumped though a portal as Harry also went through a portal to face the incoming army.

Harry let all his controls over magic slide as he faced the death eaters. The wards had finally fallen and the death eaters and trolls were bombarded with arrows and spears. Harry popped open his claws and the death eaters at the front stared stupidly at him.

Harry first attacked and killed Walden Macnair, the executioner from the ministry who was leading the attack. Macnair didn't even get to lift his fabled axe before he was beheaded by Harry. Harry then proceeded to cleave his way through the ranks of death eaters and trolls. He concentrated on the trolls first since they were trying to break down the walls around the city. But he could not ignore the death eaters as they were flinging out unforgivables at the goblins attacking them which happened to be the groups Remus and Ginny were protecting.

He mostly used his claws to kill the trolls as he simultaneously attacked the death eaters with magic. He did this because trolls were resistant to magic to a certain extent. This caused plenty of confusion among the death eaters because they could not use fatal curses when he was running between them in the fear of killing their comrades. Harry flung cutting, exploding and bludgeoning spells that he had learnt from auror manuals at trolls and death eaters alike when they got closer to the walls. He was making good headway into their ranks but it was not enough.

Harry had to stop several times to dodge but even he couldn't dodge them all. He didn't have dragon skin after all. He was hit with innumerable number of spells. He collapsed from the onslaught several times but he always got up to fight. He was surprised that he had avoided the killing curse for so long. Every time he fell down, he would gather his magic while his wounds healed due to his healing factor. He must have been hit with several organ decaying, flesh eating, blood boiling curses but his healing factor countered them all even if it took much more time than usual. This time when he fell down, he was too slow and was hit with a couple of Crucios. The pain was intense. Then suddenly it stopped.

He watched in disbelief as Ginny and Remus came out of the gates with groups of goblins wielding spears and swords. He had explicitly told them not to come and they had come against his wishes. But this was not the time to argue with himself. He heard a pretty long list of expletives from Rex when he became aware of that. Harry, who had held a reign on his instincts and fury after careful hours of improving Occlumency, let it all free. Unbridled with no restraints, Harry became a one man killing machine. The wounds he received were healing even as new wounds appeared. He was lost in a haze of adrenaline pumped killing spree. His claws tore through troll skin with as much ease as death eater's skin. His curses crushed the bodies of death eaters and cut them in half. Blood and entrails were spilled everywhere.

By the time the four hour battle was complete and Harry came down from his adrenaline high, the plain was covered in blood. Harry was completely covered in blood, mud and human entrails. Rex was beside him licking himself clean. With a relief he spotted that Ginny and Remus were cheering from the bombardments. He had never noticed them going back inside but was very glad.

Harry and Rex limped back inside the city walls amidst cheers. Rex had miraculously sustained no injuries at all. Harry was a bit too wound up from the battle to make note of it. Harry himself had deep cuts and ruptures in his left leg that were already healing. His clothes were almost completely shredded and he had acquired quite a few scars and bruises that were fading away. His healing factor was really a huge blessing. But the healing factor did nothing to dull the pain. Now that his battle induced adrenaline was gone, the pain was more acute.

He had been greeted with a very relieved and enthusiastic kiss by Ginny and a manly hug by Remus. The goblins led him and his companions to a bathing area to wash up. They enjoyed a nice long bath which Harry and Ginny took together. As a group the four of them were led to a huge dinner hall where a spectacular feast was held in their honor. They were informed that they were the first human visitors to their city.

They were also the first humans honored by goblins in recent history apart from Albus Dumbledore. Ragnok recounted Dumbledore's feat of rescuing Ragnok's own children from Grindlewald's clutches all by himself. Harry was proud of his grandfather and was even more proud to have somewhat matched up to him. Remus and Ginny were given marks to recognize their status as goblin honored humans. When they tried to do the same to Harry, he had to sheepishly explain that he had a healing factor that countered any marks and cuts. When he was questioned about his scar from the failed killing curse, Remus explained that it was because of the irreversible nature of the killing curse. The goblins were disappointed but they did offer to help them in any way they could. They also offered them all monetary compensation but Harry politely refused that they wanted to help them and it was not business. The goblins were extremely pleased to hear that.

They were once again hailed and thanked when they arrived back at Gringotts. Having a moment of inspiration, Remus asked Ragnok to keep this quiet. He explained that he didn't want their names known to the fickle public. Ginny hurriedly explained that it wasn't because that they were ashamed of being known as friends to goblins but because of the incompetence and irrationality of the ministry. Ragnok agreed and promised that the goblins would keep it a secret. He invited them back at another time to their city to explore it properly. All of them agreed since the city did seem very well structured and beautiful.

As soon as they reached the cabin, they were chewed out by Tonks who had been waiting for them. She screamed herself hoarse for worrying her and not sending any word for so many hours. They apologized profusely as an angry metamorphagus who could alter her throat to generate louder sounds that was not pleasant on their eardrums. After her screaming fit, she broke down into tears and confessed that she had already lost so many people close to her and didn't want to lose them too.

Fortunately or unfortunately for them, Remus picked that very moment to propose to her. Already emotionally drained, Tonks socked him one good on the jaw breaking it. She then healed him and scolded on springing this on her at such a moment. Then she told him she was ecstatic to accept and demanded they all go to an all night restaurant in muggle London to celebrate even though it was 3 AM. All of them full from participating in a large feast protested but a withering glare made them agree. Tonks even woke up Kingsley and pulled him along with them. They had a nice time at the restaurant teasing both the couples and advising Kingsley to get a girl. Seeing the amount of choices of liquor, Tonks had gone wild and had one too many drinks. Remus was also inebriated having had quite a few drinks. After the celebration, they wished Kingsley goodbye and Harry and Ginny carried Tonks and Remus back to the cabin through a portal.

The next month only saw two small attacks that were thwarted successfully by ministry aurors. The Daily Prophet claimed it as two huge victories against the armies of darkness. Kingsley and Tonks who had been involved in the attack were laughing their asses off when they read the articles. Tonks knew first hand the number of attacks their small group had stopped and they were on a much larger scale. Far from being pissed, Harry was actually amused and a bit wary for the articles put false hope on the ministry and make them more complacent. But they resigned themselves to the fact that without able minded people in the ministry like Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley, it was simply inevitable. The ministry was now only about maintaining their public image.

Halloween was the day that Voldemort had selected to devastate Harry. It was the day Harry lost everything he had to live for all over again.

The night previous to Halloween was a full moon and Ginny and Remus were tired. Tonks had applied for leave long ago and stayed back with Harry to look after them at the cabin. In the evening on Halloween day, Diagon alley was attacked by a very large force of Voldemort's army. There were not many people in the alley but the alley was the backbone of the wizarding world's business. The aurors dispatched were getting slaughtered under the effects of dementors. It was really pathetic that there were only a handful of aurors and hit wizards who were capable of producing a Patronus. The horrific effects of dementors were taking a toll on the ranks of ministry personnel.

Many shops were razed and fires were blazing everywhere. Gringotts was locked up as they were not inclined to help those who had refused to help them in their time of need. Kingsley had enough of seeing the slaughter and called two aurors to him. He ordered them to cover him as he wanted to call Harry as this important battle would be lost if he didn't come. He knew the overwhelming fighting force that Harry had become. He could single handedly destroy the death eaters if they were alone but he would also be more than capable of driving off the dementors by the most powerful Patronus seen as the power of Dumbledore's Patronus was also a legend. The two aurors covered him as they broke away from the fighting back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He quickly uttered the password and floo called Harry.

As soon as he heard about the situation from Kingsley, Harry prepared himself to battle. He knew he couldn't use all his gifts that day as many ministry people would be there. He would also have to restrict his instincts and emotions. He knew how easy it was to fight relying on his instincts alone but he knew that if he fought as his instincts instructed him, all his gifts would be revealed to the ministry and he didn't want that to happen. Harry had detested the use of any kind of armor as they impeded his movement which was one of the major factors of his fighting. When he noticed Tonks preparing herself to accompany him, he told her firmly to stay at the cabin and look after Remus and Ginny. She tried to persuade him but he was adamant. In the end she grumpily agreed.

Harry told Rex to transform into what he referred to as battle mode. They both created a portal to Diagon alley and entered the scene of chaos. Instantly, the coldness of dementors enveloped them and their worst memories were brought to the fore. Harry suppressed the voices of his parents and imaginary screams of the Weasleys as he cast the Patronus. Prongs galloped off to the nearest group of aurors who were being accosted by dementors. Harry noted that there were too many dementors and too less Patronuses. Driving the thoughts of inefficiency of ministry aurors from his mind, Harry tried something that he had never tried before. Hiding behind a wall, he wandlessly tried to summon a Patronus. He was surprised when another Prongs leapt out of his palm and raced off towards the dementors. He didn't even know that one could produce two Patronuses at once.

He took his mind off the Patronuses and moved to help the aurors. Scattered groups of aurors fought a losing battle against death eaters and dementors. His Patronuses were driving away the dementors but there were still too many death eaters. Harry used his wand to fire a continuous stream of exploding and cutting curses from auror manuals. When he found a bunch of death eaters together, he cast a nasty fire cum pounding curse known as _Pyro Destructum_ at them. It threw a stream of fire over a large area and also an invisible battering ram pounded over the area. He had found this spell in one of the rarer Combat spells books they had in their collection.

Harry dodged the curses as best as he could and attacked relentlessly. The aurors being the lazy lackeys, didn't come forward to help him at all. They all retreated once they were no longer under direct attack. They were more than content to let their savior, Harry Potter take care of the death eaters.

After two hours of intense fighting, only Harry, Kingsley and few of the more sensible aurors were actively fighting the death eaters. Rex was viciously tearing the death eaters apart. The dementors had fled and the Patronuses had dissipated. All the other aurors and hit-wizards were content to relax and recover. They were all a bit frightened by Rex and made to kill Rex but a sharp reprimand from Kingsley stopped them.

During the battle, Harry briefly faltered due to a sharp pain from his scar. Voldemort seemed to be very happy about something and it did not bode well to anyone. Harry was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach that this attack might have been a diversion. But the size of Voldemort's forces contradicted the idea. When he faltered, he was hit with a couple of _Crucios_ and a lot of cutting and blasting curses. He briefly dropped to the ground in pain but refused to cry out. He was propelled a few feet back bleeding profusely. He was back on his feet when Kingsley distracted his attackers.

Still recovering from the injuries sustained, Harry continued on. His cuts were closing soon as he regained his balance. Harry shouted for Kingsley to cover him for a few seconds as the death eaters had grouped together behind fortified barriers and the aurors were in the open. Kingsley ordered the still fighting four aurors and hit wizards to form a ring over Harry and cover him to the best of their ability.

Harry put a cursory shield over the group as he prepared to be a human catapult. When he told Kingsley his plan, Kingsley right out refused saying that he was mad to even suggest such a thing. Harry told him to shut up and do as he said as they had no other choice now. It would take a precious few minutes to break down the barrier near Knockturn alley that the death eaters had created. It would result in the loss of quite a few aurors if they were to attempt that. Harry could have done it if he could use his full powers but it was no longer an option since the aurors were content on being spectators. Besides, he told Kingsley that Voldemort was very happy about something hinting that there could be an ongoing attack somewhere else. The pain in his scar had lessened but it was still there even after an hour.

Harry put an invisibility spell on Rex and told him to sneak behind the barrier. Once Rex was gone, Harry cast a levitation charm on himself even if it was supposed to be impossible and Kingsley cast a powerful banishing hex at the same moment. The result was that he was catapulted into the air above the barrier by the banishing hex aided by his levitation charm. He launched a slew of _Pyro Destructum_ curses at the death eaters behind the barrier. There were about fifty death eaters behind the barricade and his curses took out over half of them.

He mentally instructed Rex to attack as he landed a few feet behind the barricade. He instantly leapt to his feet and charged at the death eaters sending cutting and exploding curses at them. He got hit by a few curses when he landed and charged but he made sure to avoid the unforgivables even if it meant a few nasty dark curses hit him. He noticed a few shocks on the remaining death eaters at his bold stunt and the ineffectiveness of their bone splinting and shattering curses which he was hit with. Bone destroying curses were a favorite of the death eaters as they caused more pain and incapacitated the victims in a more gruesome manner. Harry was very thankful for his Adamantium laced skeleton and his advanced healing factor.

Within minutes, Harry and Rex were standing on the corpses of the death eaters. The barricade fell apart when the death eaters fell and Harry had to duck to avoid the curses of Kingsley and his four aurors.

Having no patience to chew out the gawping aurors, he indicated Kingsley to take of the mess and ported back to the cabin after taking off the invisibility spell on Rex.

Harry felt frozen with fear as he saw the scene in front of him. Ginny and Remus were stuck on the wall of the cabin which was on fire. They had innumerable silver arrows sticking out of them. Their whole bodies were covered with blood and they were only held up by the arrows. They bodies had sagged against the wall and their faces were contorted in pain and anguish. Seeing Ginny's beautiful red tresses matted in blood horrified him. Her cute night gown had been turned into a red color due to all the blood. She was mauled by cuts and arrows. She no longer had the cheerful but determined face anymore.

Beside her Remus, was in the same condition as her. His slightly ragged robes were pierced by silver arrows and his body had been mangled beyond repair. His face told a story of unbearable agony, both physical and mental. The reason for that was the utterly ravaged and naked body of Tonks laid out before them. Her body was also bloodied and looking at it, it was clear that she had been subjected to every perverse sexual whim of the death eaters. Her body was deathly still and her face was blank. Her eyes were glazed over indicating that her suffering was ended by a killing curse.

His whole world had been destroyed in front of him. The person who he considered as a sister was violated beyond description and killed. His pseudo uncle and his hope of future were on the verge of death. The very reason for his happiness was dying in front of his eyes.

Harry didn't pay any heed to the death eaters around him or their taunts. He ran towards Ginny as fast as he could, surprising the death eaters with his speed.

He spoke hoarsely "Ginnny."

Ginny's tortured brown orbs which were once full of steely determination and untold joy were now dull and tortured. She met his eyes and croaked "Ha… Harry."

Harry was crying openly now not caring for his audience "Please don't die Ginny. I need you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

Ginny's replied in a broken voice "I… I am… sorry."

"No Ginny. Please don't say that. I can't live without you. I don't have anyone else." Harry said desperately tears unashamedly running down his bloodied face.

"Kiss me" Ginny begged.

Harry kissed her hungrily hoping to keep her alive. She kissed him back weakly not having the strength to muster enough passion. He couldn't remove the arrows without hurting her. He couldn't even heal her unless the arrows were removed but the arrows were too many.

Ginny broke the kiss and told him earnestly "Please live on Harry. This war has destroyed your life. Remember me but have a happy life Harry. Promise me Harry."

Harry yelled "I can't Ginny. You are my life." He knew it was hopeless but he was not going to acknowledge it.

"Harry please." Ginny begged weakly "Promise that you will not brood for too long. Promise me that you will seek happiness. Grant me this one last wish Harry please."

Harry punched the burning wall helplessly breaking through the wall. He reluctantly agreed "I'll try Ginny."

Ginny had a ghost of a smile on her face and said in her last dying breath "I love you Harry." Her eyes closed and she stopped moving.

Harry shook her while shouting "GINNY… NO… GINNY!" Whatever he did, she did not awake.

He turned to Remus to hear his last words as well "Avenge us cub. I love you." Remus too died stuck to a wall.

Harry slumped down crying helplessly.

Someplace else, Albus Dumbledore, now transformed into a Royal Phoenix was contacted by a hurried voice in his head. The overwhelming magical presence under whom he was training in the ways of the phoenix told him _"Your time here is at end Albus Dumbledore. Tom Riddle has defied the fates once again. He has struck a devastating blow to your protégé and charge, Harry Potter. He has killed off the last people he truly loved. You have to leave now. If you do not hurry, Harry Potter shall destroy half of England in blind rage before he clams down. His inner animal shall not rest in peace until he destroys Tom Riddle. Make haste and do us proud. Uphold the legacy of the Phoenix lord."_

Albus Dumbledore replied mentally _"I shall do my best."_

He hastily flew away from this magical place to aid his charge and his beloved grandson.

Harry was devastated. His life was now meaningless. He had nothing to live for now. Ginny had brought hope into his life when he had fuelled it with the need for revenge. Now vengeance was all he had left. He was hit with a strong stinging hex breaking him out of his funk.

He heard Lucius Malfoy's cold drawl "Are you done moping over your filthy half breed Potter? You will soon join your mudblood mother and the other half-breeds you had surrounded yourself with."

"Too bad your bitch was a half-breed. We don't degrade ourselves with trash like that. The auror though was a fine piece of work. She screamed like a starved dog begging us for more when we took turns on her" Augustus Rookwood taunted.

Harry's devastation quickly turned into thunderous rage. Rex's fury of having Harry's 'mate' and 'pack' being killed added fuel to his thirst for vengeance. He had nothing to live for anymore and these bastards were responsible for that. He would make them pay.

Harry growled "You. Will. Pay." Black mist condensed around him giving him a very eerie appearance. Covered in blooded clothes from his previous battle, he looked like the very incarnation of death.

The death eaters were shocked by the vehemence in his voice and the boiling fury underneath it.

Harry pushed out his magic to cover a large area so that they would not escape. Black mist shot out of his body in all directions and formed a huge dome covering the whole clearing and a bit into the forest.

"You look down on everything like animals. You shall be hunted down like worthless pigs that you are." Harry promised softly but it was heard by every death eater in the clearing.

Harry felt something inside him trying to break free. It craved vengeance and destruction. He felt a more primal part of him begin to rise in thunderous rage. He let it free feeding it his need for vengeance and blood.

The death eaters watched horrified as Harry bent forward and tore his t-shirt with his bare hands. He seemed to be breathing very heavily as cracking sounds were heard. He swelled in height as his muscles bulged. His pants and boots tore from the uncontainable strain as he grew black fur all over his body. Hair sprouted all over his body and his legs gained a slightly bent shape having his knees forward. He was standing on his toes as all his nails sharpened. There was a reverberating ripping sound as huge, black leathery wings sprouted from his back. His face lengthened and his jaws stretched into a wolf like muzzle with razor sharp teeth. Two large wolf like ears grew on either side of his elongated face. There were two sharp metallic spikes on his shoulders and three spikes below his neck along his spinal cord. His eyes had turned into a deep boiling orange color. His tail bone lengthened and a long black tail emerged with a wicked spike at its end. He was now covered completely in muscles and black fur standing at an impressive twelve foot. Black, draconic wings were spread which had a humongous thirty foot wingspan. He threw his head back and let out a deep, feral growl that thundered across the clearing and into the forest. He turned towards the death eaters with a salivating, snarling muzzle and eyes filled with bloodlust. Hot breath was visibly being blown from his nostrils. (**AN: Imagine the lycan transformation from Underworld with a few extras.**)

Unknown to Harry, his platinum chain lengthened with his height and his Adamantium laced bones were expanded and strengthened. Adamantium, being naturally resistive to external magic had been melded with his internal magic and expanded where it was needed. All his five spikes, two on shoulders and three on along his spine were Adamantium spikes. His claws had also lengthened according to his forearm length. Currently they were sheathed inside his forearms.

It was a TERRIFYING sight. The death eaters stumbled back in terror. They had never seen a creature so horrific, filled with bloodlust. Looking into those burning orange eyes, they felt a chilling helplessness settle in the pit of their stomachs. Even their master could never inspire such fear in them. It was as if a god of vengeance had descended in front of them. The roar was like Lion's roar supplemented by a charging bull's furious roar. This beast made them cower like a child. It was an unholy creature of destruction and rage that would have been only in the most horrific nightmares.

The creature took two steps and jumped. It covered the distance between itself and Rookwood in a single bound. Its large foot forced Rookwood to fall flat on his back as it landed on him. Everyone heard his ribs crack under the weight of the foot. The beast bent forward and bit hid head off causing blood to spray on its black fur. It crushed his skull in its jaw and spit it out.

The death eaters did not know that it was Harry who squashed many of their attacks because Harry never left any survivors. So they thought they could take him on. They broke out of their terror induced stupor and started hurling unforgivables at it desperately. For a creature of its size, it moved remarkably quickly. It avoided all curses as it jumped or flew out of the way. Some of the death eaters dropped their wands in fright and ran towards the forest to escape. Rex, who had been forgotten, chased those cowardly death eaters.

To their continued horror, the savage beast popped out three claws from each hand in between its knuckles. The metallic claws were nearly two feet long and looked extremely sharp. The creature swooped down from air and cut through the death eaters with its claws or ripped their heads off.

The death eaters soon found that _Crucios_ and _Imperios_ did not have any apparent effect on the creature. They had no time to communicate the fact as the blood of death eaters soon flowed across the clearing. Each and every death eater in the clearing now wished that they had never joined the dark lord. Funny how their impending deaths changed their view on life.

But they had no chance to go back on their decision now. The creature cut them all down. The ones who had fled the clearing found that they could not go beyond the grayish black barrier whatever they tried. They couldn't apparate and their portkeys didn't work. As they were running, they were being picked off one by one by Rex. Helplessly, they tried to make their way back to their comrades to help kill the creature in hopes of escaping it. By the time they made it back, most of them were already killed by Rex.

The Harry turned creature continued to hunt the death eaters like animals as promised. Ironically the last death eater left was Lucius Malfoy. His pale face was even whiter resembling a vampire. His wand and hand were crushed by an iron tight grip as he was held up by the creature's left 'hand'. He was then vivisected by the three long claws on its right 'hand'. Three claws cut through him vertically from his crotch to his head until his body was in three pieces.

Harry was lost in a haze of apocalyptic fury. His mind had changed to be that of a cross between man and animal. He was ruled by instincts guided by his rage. Instincts and senses were the only things that mattered. He was not capable of rational thought. His only thoughts were to kill. When they were all dead, he roared to the heavens demanding more death eaters to kill. His grayish black magic lashed out at the bodies of death eaters pulverizing them and creating deep craters in the clearing.

He caught scent of an animal nearby. He turned towards Rex not recognizing his familiar. Rex tried to communicate and calm down Harry while evading his attacks. But he had no success. Harry was about to pounce on him when a beautiful phoenix song was heard.

Harry did not want his rage to diminish. He craved for more destruction and death. His vengeance was not yet sated. He took to the air and tried to slash at the phoenix. The phoenix flashed away but continued to sing. Again and again he tried to kill it only for it to flame away. The rage was slipping and he was beginning to transform back into human form.

Finally his rage was quelled by the soothing Phoenix song. He dropped to the ground unceremoniously from a good forty feet as his transformation back to human was completed. He made a good crater as he crashed to the ground.

Harry lay still in the crater as his bruises and cuts mended themselves. He felt so empty, like a hollow shell. Even the uplifting phoenix song could not drive away his desolation completely.

He slowly looked up to the phoenix that had appeared. The phoenix was hovering in front of him. After a comforting trill, it settled on his chest. Its talons dug into his chest but the physical pain was nothing compared to his mental pain. He got his first good look at the phoenix. It was a bigger phoenix than Fawkes. It was silvery white in color with blue wing tips. It had a pair of brilliant blue eyes that reminded him of his adopted grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. Its talons and beak were completely silver. The tail feathers were a mix of silver, white and blue. It was magnificent but he could not trudge up enough feeling to pet it.

The phoenix trilled soothingly at him and bent above his forehead. He watched as it shed a clear silver tear that fell on his forehead. He did not feel any different. He felt that he was too far gone to be helped by a phoenix. Besides why would a phoenix help him? He had killed so many people. He had thought that him being condemned was a fair price for a happy future for his friends. But it was not possible now.

The phoenix let out a sad trill but to his astonishment, he understood it. It said _"Oh Harry, my dear boy. I ever thought it would be so bad. I am sorry child."_

"Grandpa Albus?" Harry questioned incredulously.

"_Yes child. I was given this wonderful gift when I asked for a chance to help you get a happy life. I called for an old ritual that would judge my soul and if found worthy, I would be granted a wish. I had foolishly thought that a pure light creature like a phoenix would carry my soul to be judged. But the task falls to any purely magical creature like a phoenix, griffin or a dragon. Fawkes sacrificed his eternal life to give me a chance of being a phoenix. I am sorry I couldn't come before now dear boy. I was learning to cope with and control the powers of a royal phoenix."_

Harry heard a simple trill but he heard the whole narration. He burst into tears once again as the reappearance of Dumbledore caused him to think of all the people he had lost. He hugged the phoenix gently and cried. This was only the second time in past decade of his short life that he had shed tears and both the times were on this very same day.

He heard _"Let it out child. I will be here for you."_

Harry cried for a good half an hour grieving for all the people he had lost. He cried for the loss of his childhood and dreams. His wonderful vision for future that he had shared with Ginny was now impossible. He had no future now.

Harry removed the bodies of Ginny and Remus from the burning wall. Surprisingly he found a shield around them keeping the flames away. He guessed that the death eaters wanted to torment him by seeing their mangled bodies. He removed the arrows and laid their bodies beside Tonks' body.

He felt nothing as he cleaned up their bodies and covered them by conjured clothes. He carried the bodies through a portal to the graveyard near the Burrow where most of the Order was buried. The phoenix Dumbledore squawked in surprise at his and Rex's creation of portals. Dumbledore vanished in a burst of flame and arrived at the graveyard with Kingsley. Together, they buried Tonks, Remus and Ginny beside the Weasleys and the other Order members.

The papers on the next day carried news of Harry's heroic defense of Diagon alley. The minister posthumously granted him the rights to kill death eaters to maintain a good image in the public. The minister was praised for his war efforts.

There was also a message from Voldemort to the wizarding world. He demanded that they surrender to him by New Year. He proclaimed that he would march to Hogwarts with his army and dared them to challenge him. He gloated that he had destroyed everything and everyone that was close to Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. He threatened the public he would do the same to all of them. He claimed that he would be the ruler of England by New Year one way or another.

Harry was disgusted by the articles and he disregarded the 'demands' by the public to save them. Who were they to demand anything from him? He had already lost everything in the war.

From that day onward, Harry completely clamped down on his emotions and instincts. How much ever Dumbledore tried to convince him otherwise, he didn't listen. He remembered the awesome power he wielded and he would never let his fury run amok again, at least until he faced Voldemort.

Dumbledore told him about his phoenix ascension and Harry filled him on the events of the past months. When Harry asked how he was able to make out whole sentences when he heard only a short trill, Dumbledore told him that it the power of magic. Music was the most powerful magic of them all as he had said in Harry's first year. Dumbledore also told him that he could not be Harry's familiar but he had been given a charge to aid Harry until he got a happy life, not just complete the war. Harry was grateful and ruefully told him that he would never be free of his duty then as he didn't expect to be happy anymore.

Harry scavenged the ruins of the cabin to find anything useful. He only found the pensieve Remus had. Dumbledore told him that it was his own pensieve that he had gifted to Remus. The only mementoes Harry had of his recently deceased family were the pensieve and the mithril chain that Ginny had gifted him.

Harry never returned to the cabin again as he couldn't shake of the horrifying image of their mangled bodies. He leveled the entire clearing along with the bodies of death eaters. He began to live in a forest in Scotland. He had bought camping gear to sleep in. He usually ate at some muggle restaurant.

Harry had gone back to raze the Grimmauld place. Sirius had detested that place and he held no real fond memories except for a Christmas there. It was oddly satisfying to hear the wails of Mrs. Black's portrait as it was burned down along with the house. Kreacher was already dead when he went to demolish the house.

Harry feverishly practiced his skills. He bought highly advanced books on dangerous and destructive combat spells and learnt from it. It was slow going as he had always learnt better with a practical lesson. But Dumbledore helped him by advising him.

Dumbledore and Rex got along very well. Since Dumbledore was an accomplished Occlumens and Legilimens before death, he had no problems with Rex's telepathy. Natural phoenixes would not have been able to communicate with his telepathic powers but since he was a human before, he could do it.

Dumbledore told him that Harry had to give him a new name as he wasn't a human anymore. He said he wanted to have a fresh start with Harry. After turning down a list of silly muggle names from Dumbledore, they settled on Tyrael (pronounced as Ty-ri-ale) or Rael for short. It was a name of a mythical angel who had remained behind to help humans when all other angels fled to heaven. Harry felt it was fitting as Dumbledore had remained behind to help him when he could have gone on. Dumbledore was honored to have that name.

Harry asked Dumbledore what he had meant by Royal Phoenix and how he was different from a normal phoenix. Dumbledore explained that Royal phoenixes were bigger than normal phoenixes and were usually white in color. Normal phoenixes traveled through red and yellow fire which was not so hot. But Royal phoenixes traveled through white hot fire. They also had more prowess in magic and were capable of shedding more than one type of tear.

Hoping that he could help Harry cope with is burden, Dumbledore / Tyrael told him of his own experiences during the war with Grindlewald. He told him the real end of Grindlewald. He told that Grindlewald had killed every one of his family except for his brother Aberforth. He told that he had sought out Grindlewald and rendered him useless within five minutes of dueling. There was simply no competition between them. Dumbledore was far more accomplished wizard than Grindlewald. He admitted shamefully that he had tortured Grindlewald for over an hour mercilessly and then after a lot of begging from Grindlewald, killed him. He assured him that it was his right to extract revenge in any way he wished. If he so wished, Harry was perfectly entitled to torture those who destroyed his pseudo family.

Harry had gone to Gringotts once to clear up the wills of Ginny, Remus and Tonks. At Gringotts he learnt that he also had a Potter family vault which could not be opened due to lack of a password.

Harry confronted Tyrael / Dumbledore about the things he had hidden from him. Dumbledore told him that he knew of the family vault. Since it could not be opened, he had decided that it was better for him to not know instead of wondering what was inside it when he could not open it. Conferring with Gringotts, he found that they did not even know where the vault was located in Gringotts. Blacks, Potters and a few other old families had this feature. A special cart would take them to the family vaults if the password was given. They told him that Sirius had come to the bank and emptied his family vault in to many normal vaults for Harry to access it since Harry was not a Black by blood.

Dumbledore also admitted that he had gone against his parents' wishes to place him with the Longbottoms. Of all the people, Narcissa Malfoy was his godmother as she was his mother's best friend. Because of Lucius, he could not be placed with them. The nearest candidate would have been Neville's grandmother but she was old and she could hardly take care of Neville. Besides, Harry would get a much better blood protection at the Dursleys.

Dumbledore reluctantly admitted one more thing that he was sure would make Harry angry and he was right. When Dumbledore admitted that it was Snape that told Tom the prophecy and directed him to the Potters, Harry was livid. Given the fact that it was Snape that killed tried to kill Dumbledore too, Harry verbally bashed Dumbledore for his naivety. Harry also told Dumbledore that Snape, being in the inner circle should have known about Peter Pettigrew being a death eater. And yet Snape had never told a soul about it and even when he was confronted about it in Harry's third year, he had tried to get Sirius prosecuted again. Harry didn't talk to Dumbledore for two days after that. He lashed out his anger by training viciously. Dumbledore later apologized for keeping these things from him and agreed that some people are beyond redemption.

Harry reluctantly forgave him in exchange of more details about the life of his parents. Harry was shocked when he learnt that his father was an unspeakable. Being auror was only a cover. He was further surprised when he told that Sirius was his partner among unspeakables too. He was blown away when he was told that Arthur Weasley was their mentor and he was also an unspeakable. When Harry asked him if he was ever an unspeakable or was the head of them, Dumbledore told him that he was never an unspeakable. He had never wanted to be limited by authority so he had always followed his own path. Actually Nicolas Flamel was the real head of Department of Mysteries and being his mentor, had told him a few things about his best operatives.

Harry's mother on the other hand was a brilliant Potion mistress who was second ever apprentice of Nicolas Flamel in Alchemy after Dumbledore. She was also preparing to obtain an apprenticeship under professor Flitwick in Charms. She helped Flamel with is projects and thus knew the real work James and Sirius did.

Dumbledore also told him about the pranks the Marauders played in school from a headmaster's perspective. Dumbledore told him that he was very proud of them for supporting Remus and working hard to just help him. His mother on the other hand was somewhat of a general helper. She helped everyone in need. That is how she had become friends with Narcissa Black. Lily had helped her from being bullied by older Ravenclaw students in their second year. It was shocking to know that Narcissa Malfoy had been a Ravenclaw. He told Harry that Alice who later married Frank Longbottom was also a very close friend of the two.

Harry listened enraptured to Dumbledore's stories. He had never known so much about his parents. He was always hungry for details about his parents and he had often pestered Remus for stories. Remus had not known that Sirius and James were unspeakables. It was also nice to hear about his parents from the perspective of a mentor.

Voldemort had completely stopped his attacks in preparation for his New Year attack. Only the dementors were sucking out souls at random. Harry once again tried to find some way to permanently kill a dementor. He tried to combine two of his Patronuses but it didn't work. The answer came to him during on the dementor attacked he chanced to stumble across. He noticed that the dementors fled from Tyrael's presence.

He smacked his head ruefully for not thinking of the obvious before. When Dumbledore and Rex questioned him, he explained his thoughts. Wizards were very old fashioned and were set in their beliefs. They believed that Patronus was the only was to drive away dementors and that dementors could not be killed. He explained that, apart from soul sucking and nightmarish visions, dementors were associated with cold. The area around them froze. In the muggle world, it was commonly known that fire and heat combats cold.

So he tried to fire related spells on them. He tried _Incendio_ but it was too weak. He tried _Flammare Immobulus_ which produced a bigger fireball but it was also useless. He even tried _Pyro Destructum_ but it just produced a stream of fire and not hotter fire. He needed more heat in the fire to combat the freezing nature of dementors. Normal fires would be extinguished in their presence. The dementors did back up a bit when he used _Pyro Destructum_ but they were not harmed in any way. He even tried an intense fire spell that Dumbledore thought him called _Serepto Nova Istere_. It was an old spell that Dumbledore had found during his research days. It resulted in a cone of intense blue fire. This spell took a lot of energy and was usually used against Inferi, the undead. This spell managed to nick the dementors but they were able to quickly extinguish it. This was the only spell that even came close to harming the dementors but it was also not enough. Harry decided that he had to find a solution before the final battle that was scheduled at the start of the New Year.

He had discussed strategy with Dumbledore for the final battle. Being the headmaster, Dumbledore had known the secrets of Hogwarts where the battle was going to take place. Having survived and led two wars, Dumbledore was a prodigal tactician. He advised Harry to collapse all the secret tunnels from Hogsmeade and if possible collapse Honeydukes store too. He told Harry to ask the unspeakables for help to combat the armies. Harry would be the main fighter but he did need some back to not be overwhelmed. Unspeakables were heavily trained in combat and were highly competent. Dumbledore told Harry that it was better that ministry aurors and hit-wizards did not participate in the battle. They would be slaughtered easily and they would prove to be a hindrance rather than being helpful.

He told Harry of some ways of sealing them either at the ministry or at Hogwarts. He could ask professor Flitwick's help as he was also a ward master to contain the useless ministry army within Hogwarts. Or he could build a very thick metal wall around Hogwarts to keep them all inside. Harry decided to contain them inside Hogwarts somehow rather than the ministry as he didn't know the ministry building so well.

Upon his assent, Tyrael / Dumbledore carried a letter to the unspeakables about the final battle. The true head was not present and the acting head wrote back that they would be happy to help. Harry did not wish for them to interrupt him and wrote another letter telling them explicitly not to interfere with him. He assured them that he was more than capable of handling himself and let them in on the fact that it was him and his friends that ended many attacks along with the destruction of Voldemort's army that attacked the goblins. They were shocked but they agreed to follow his directions. On Rex's suggestion he asked them to become an aerial combat group on brooms and concentrate on magical creatures leaving the death eaters to him. He also asked them to leave the thick skinned giants and trolls to him. He also demanded that they do not tell the minister about any of this. They assured them that they would not as their combat unit was not known to the minister at all. They informed him that the minister only thought that the Department of Mysteries only dealt with research on the arcane and the unknown.

Even though Dumbledore asked Harry to ask the goblins for help, Harry refused. He did not want to endanger them. He only sent them a letter to keep away from Hogwarts during the battle. They thanked him and said that if he ever needed aid, he could ask them. He sent a similar note to centaurs to keep away from the battle and be safe in the forest. They did not deem it necessary to reply to him and he was used to their snobbishness.

He was determined to destroy Voldemort on his own and leave the wizarding world behind. He had already made plans with Dumbledore and Rex to go to Charles Xavier and his mutant school.

Two months went by in a flash. Harry's unyielding training had given him a deadly arsenal of spells and weapons. Dumbledore had suggested brewing a few obscure potions he knew that would cause tremendous destruction but Harry nixed the idea. He had neither the patience nor the skill to brew such difficult concoctions. He did send a letter to the unspeakables regarding the potions though.

They had cemented their plans and he had secretly sent a letter to Flitwick requesting his help in sealing the ministry inside Hogwarts. Flitwick had replied that he had overheard the plans of the ministry. With the help of Flitwick and Kingsley, they had learnt that the ministry would camp at Hogwarts two days before the battle and set traps. They were preparing to convert many unused classrooms into infirmaries. They planned to bring in St. Mungos specialists to Hogwarts. He learnt from Flitwick that Madame Pomfrey was not pleased by that. Harry was also not pleased when he learnt that the ministry was encouraging students of fifth year and above to fight.

Harry immediately wrote a letter to former DA members to help Flitwick and disregard anything that the ministry said. He told them to ask other students to also do as Flitwick, Sprout and Pomfrey told them to. He received a negative reply stating that they had been practicing according to his words at the start of the year and that they were ready to face death eaters. He wrote back a scathing reply telling them to stop acting like petulant kids and keep themselves safe. There was no way he would let any more lives to be lost in his generation. Most of the previous generation may have been idiots but he hoped his generation was more sensible and that they would survive the war.

Harry had never thought much about it but when Tyrael / Dumbledore asked Rex how he was able to avoid injuries so well, he too was interested to know. Rex told them that his skin was as powerful as dragon hide and that when he grew scales, another powerful additional layer of protection was available to him. It was like wearing a very potent armor. Rex told them that even some very nasty curses failed to penetrate his scales let alone his skin. He avoided the unforgivables as he didn't want to test them out.

Harry tried not to think of Remus and Tonks. He partially succeeded by burying his thoughts through Occlumency. But Ginny was an altogether another matter. No matter what he did his thoughts never strayed far from Ginny. He remembered their vision of future and then his thoughts led him to see her impaled form near her death. He had nightmares about her every night. He hardly got enough sleep at night and it was only his healing factor that enabled him to function properly. To avoid thinking of Ginny, he clamped down on all his emotions and thoughts. It made him feel like a cold statue but it was all he could do to lessen the pain of memories.

Two months brought a lot of changes. Since Voldemort had not conducted any other attacks except for letting dementors free, the minister utilized this to boost the ministry's position in the view of the public. Voldemort's threat that he would take Hogwarts come New Year was all but driven from public's mind. The minister assured the people at every chance he got that aurors were being deployed at Hogwarts and that the ministry would handle everything.

Harry had come across dementors one or twice during the two months. The first time, he almost couldn't produce a Patronus. Every happy memory of his was attacked to a sad memory. After Ginny, Remus and Tonks died, he did not have happy thoughts. Every memory he tried to use brought up the depressing events. Happy memories of time spent with Ginny were especially painful. In the end, he used a memory of Dumbledore telling him he loved him like a grandson to produce a Patronus. It was only possible because of the encouragement Dumbledore provided by singing an uplifting phoenix song.

Harry on the other hand had finished all his preparations regarding plans and he was now training himself. He had picked up a bad habit of cutting himself. His healing factor healed everything in seconds but he continued to cut himself up again and again. The mental pain was becoming too much to handle. His claws helped a lot to cut himself. His healing factor did not dampen the pain by any means. So he cut himself where he could feel the most pain. He had learnt to live with pain all his life and in battles, adrenalin countered the pain. But his voluntary pain was like a balm to his mental anguish. He knew his body best after all and he used it to produce the most painful cuts he could make. He could only go to sleep if Tyrael sang to him.

Finally the day had arrived, the day of the final battle, at least according to Harry.

As usual, Harry didn't wear any armor. Even though he had asked the goblins to keep out of the battle, they had offered to make him a truly exquisite armor. But he had refused saying that he was not comfortable with armor. So on this day, he wore jeans and t-shirt, decidedly muggle wear just to spite the death eaters and Voldemort when they saw him. It was one of the t-shirts that Ginny helped pick up too.

It was time for him to leave for Hogwarts. Kingsley had sent word that all of the ministry aurors had gathered inside Hogwarts to wait for Voldemort and his army. It was the perfect time to seal them all in.

Harry created a portal to a place near the whomping willow. He asked Tyrael to bring professor Flitwick to him. Harry had initially tried to learn to put up wards by himself but he failed spectacularly. Tyrael/Dumbledore told him that it needed careful spell casting and years of study. It was not like learning a spell and performing it, there were too many factors to creating a ward. That was why he needed Flitwick's help. It was a much too delicate process to be handled like a common curse.

Until Flitwick arrived, Harry gathered a huge amount of his magic and created an illusionary wall around Hogwarts. This illusion was to fool the others to see what he wished and not what he was going to do. It was going to hide his work until it was complete. After it was done, Harry took a breath to collect himself. He seemed to have unlimited amounts of magic but still it took power to channel that much amount of magic.

He had learnt to conjure metal under the tutelage of Dumbledore/Tyrael. It was not an easy thing to do and only a few handfuls throughout the world could do it. It was not simply conjuring. It required transfiguring particles in the air to actually make it work. Harry had practiced ever since he had finished his plan. He conjured tall, thin wall of iron. Iron was an easy metal to conjure since it was a base metal unlike steel. Harry then pushed his magic into enlarging the metal. Enlarging metals was simply not done in the wizarding world but when was Harry normal? He concentrated on the spell and formed a dome of iron covering Hogwarts so that not even fliers could penetrate it. It would also keep aurors with brooms inside the castle. Then he expanded the iron dome to be ten foot thick so that it could not be easily overcome.

Harry sat down to rest. It took a lot to channel that much amount of power and he had not done it on such a scale before. Professor Flitwick arrived in a flash of flame beside him. In an instant, he had his claws out and pointing towards the small professor.

The professor was startled seeing his claws. He was even more distressed seeing the blank face of Harry. Harry didn't offer any explanation. Seeing Harry cold and emotionless moved the tiny professor. He advised Harry to let his emotions out and didn't get any reply. He tried to tell him that bottling up his emotions would not be good to his health but all he got a blank face.

Harry told him to put some ward to keep them all in. The professor told that he could put up a repellant ward easily enough and he did put it up. He traced some runes in the air and chanted in an unintelligible language. After five minutes of continuous chanting, he said that he was done.

Flitwick was amazed with the iron dome that Harry had put up. He was flabbergasted when he mentioned that it was ten feet thick and that he also had an illusion wall inside that.

Harry felt that a simple repellant ward was not enough. People with strong will could overcome it. He did not want his iron dome to be weakened from the inside as well as the outside. So he asked the professor to put up some containment ward. It could like the ones that they used to keep magical pets inside a limited area. The professor said that he did not have the power to put up such a ward over the whole of Hogwarts. They would need at least a dozen men to put up a ward like that over a large area like Hogwarts. Rex suggested that Harry supply the power to the ward and Flitwick direct it. Dumbledore trilled that it was possible and asked Harry to push his magic to the handle of professor Flitwick's wand as he created the ward.

Harry relayed the idea to professor Flitwick and being the Ravenclaw head, he was excited to see if it would work. He was also curious to see if Harry had such magical reserves. Creating the dome was thought to be impossible and even if it was done, he knew it would have drained up to thirty powerful wizards for a week. As Flitwick directed the wand to create the ward, Harry supplied the power. His magic flowed from his hand into professor Flitwick's wand in a grayish black beam. Flitwick worked tirelessly for an hour as Harry continued pumping in more and more magic. Finally it was done. Professor Flitwick had even managed to tie the ward to the main anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards of the castle.

Harry was happy that it was done but he was very tired. He sat down heavily and leaned on Rex who was resting beside him. He gave no reply to Flitwick's concerned queries and asked Tyrael to take Flitwick back inside. Before he left, Harry instructed the professor to take charge of the castle and do his best to keep everyone in. The professor promised to try his best.

Harry was winded from expending so much magic. He asked Rex to keep a look out and took a short nap.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had flashed professor Flitwick directly to the headmaster's office. He picked up a book from the shelf with his beak and dropped it on the tiny professor. Flitwick was a bit confused at first but then he understood that the phoenix wanted him to do something. He opened the book and read it. It was the detailed book on protections of Hogwarts. When he reached the details of sealing Hogwarts, the phoenix stopped him. He read that section in detail understanding what the phoenix was helping him do. Reading it clearly, he knew that he could activate the feature if he could find the ward stone.

The phoenix then led him to a side chamber through a portrait and pushed a section of the wall in the chamber. The floor in the centre of the chamber opened upwards to reveal the large oval ward stone. Ward stones were very rare and could only be found in ancient manors or castles. The knowledge of creating ward stones were lost centuries ago in various wars.

Flitwick then followed the instructions in the book to activate the sealing feature. All the windows and doors of Hogwarts closed by themselves and turned into stone. The castle changed such that there were only walls in the castle now. Flitwick knew it would cause panic and asked the phoenix to drop him off in the main hall and request it to bring everyone in the castle to the great hall. Most of the aurors were already in the hall except for those on patrol. The students were having lunch, so most of them were in the hall. Dumbledore / Tyrael found the patrolling aurors and deposited them in the hall against their protests. He found a few students in the library and a few in the dorms. He took them all to the great hall.

A few hours passed and Harry was woken up by Rex. He spotted a few people approaching him on brooms and guessed them to be unspeakables. They were shocked when they saw the iron dome. Harry noticed that there were only about thirty of them present. He wondered about the true number of unspeakables. He resolved to talk to Tyrael about the department of mysteries later. He didn't know a thing about their structure or their specialties.

He noted that all thirty of them had battle armor on and were equipped with a lot of stuff. Most of them didn't make sense to him. Each of them also carried a large backpack. The leader informed them that they had some useful weapons that could take out some creatures and cause large scale destruction. Harry told them to stick to the air and not get involved the ground fighting. He told them to not waste their energy on giants and trolls when they attacked since they were magically immune to many things.

Harry had them all swear on their magic to keep what they see in the battle a secret. They were a skeptical thinking that he might run away or something. He assured them that the only way he would return that day was after the death of Voldemort. They agreed and took the oath. He cautioned them to keep their sights on the enemies and not get startled by anything he did. To reduce their shock, he popped out his claws and showed them a bit of wandless magic. He didn't want them to freeze in battle due to shock and get killed. They were shocked seeing both but wisely kept quiet.

There was nothing else to do but wait now. It was almost dusk and he knew Voldemort would attack soon.

Harry was right. Voldemort and his huge army arrived right at dusk. He signaled the unspeakables to stay back. He wondered what Voldemort would do. The iron dome was visible to all and he heard Voldemort's scream of outrage. Harry knew for sure that Voldemort had arrived because the pain in his scar amplified. Voldemort's anger brought him more pain. Even with his mental Occlumency shields operating at full strength, the pain was not blocked.

Harry had guessed right. Voldemort would freak out on seeing the dome. Voldemort had moved to the back of his army and sent forth the first wave from his army.

Hundreds of dementors glided forward along with dozens of vampires. Harry was surprised to see vampires when it wasn't night yet. Tyrael told him that magical vampires were immune to sunlight. The dementors blotted out the different shades of red of the setting Sun and coated the sky in black. Apparently, Vampires, being undead could tolerate the numbing presence of the dementors. It seemed the chill didn't seem to affect them.

Harry was satisfied to see that Patronuses were already emerging from the wands of unspeakables and that they had taken to the air. He also produced his Patronus and Prongs raced towards the dementors. He had thought long and hard about fire hot enough to harm the dementors. The only fire hot enough to kill the dementors would be right from the earth's core. The hot magma would definitely do the job.

Harry used his magic to rise in the air. Black mist collected around him as he prepared to extract the magma from the earth's core. The Patronuses were the means to help delay the dementors. He was happy to see that some of the traps set the ministry were triggered by the vampires who charged from the ground. They were blown up to pieces whenever the traps were triggered. Many vampires died in the initial charge.

Harry created a cocoon of magic to collect the magma. He then pushed his magic to summon the magma from earth's core. He was using an advanced version of summoning charm that caused the objects to teleport to the location. Harry directed the magma to the cocoon of magic. The heat was unbearable even at a good distance of fifty feet. The unspeakables were attacking the vampires and they avoided the immense heat of the magma. Slowly magma filled the cocoon. Harry then used his magic to control the cocoon as it flew towards the dementors.

The shrieks of agony from the dementors almost broke his eardrums had he not applied deafening charms. Dementors fell easily to the magma cocoon but it was too slow and he couldn't keep it flying everywhere. Dementors were flocking the unspeakables and him. Tyrael was keeping them at bay near him but there were too many of them.

Harry had an insane idea. He produced another Patronus wandlessly. He had long ago abandoned his wand. He called for Prongs before it galloped away. He was a bit surprised when it listened to him. He pushed more magic into Prongs and asked it to get bigger. Surprisingly, it did. He pushed more magic until Prongs was about twenty five feet tall with huge antlers. He then brought back the magma cocoon near him after putting many cooling charms on himself. He then put an inverted physical shield on Prongs and tied it to the Patronus. He then directed the magma inside the Patronus hoping that it would be contained inside Prongs. He was happy when it did. He filled up Prongs completely with magma. Even the antlers and hooves were filled with magma. Harry noticed that there was still a lot of magma left. He called back his other Prongs and made it bigger. He filled this Patronus also to the brim with magma and told them both to attack anything of Voldemort's army.

Harry was happy to see his idea worked. Both Prongs were killing dementors effortlessly. He was ecstatic to note that a multitude of Patronus had joined the few outside. He guessed that the people inside the castle could feel the presence of dementors and had produced their Patronuses. The Patronuses could apparently pass thought the wards and the iron dome. The normal Patronuses were herding the dementors together. Then Prongs would come and destroy the dementors. It was lucky that dementors could only float a few feet above the ground if need be.

Harry then turned to the vampires. They were also being burned by Prongs but there were still enough of them. Harry knew that vampires were vulnerable to fire. So he used the only area affecting fire spell, _Pyro Destructum_. He pushed more magic than usual into the spells and noted that the streams of fire were very large. The battering ram effect pounded quite a few vampires to pulp. But he was frustrated to note that they almost seemed to anticipate his spells. They moved away from where he had pointed his spell but a few were still caught in the spell due to the area affect. The vampires had reached the iron dome and were casting spells at the dome. They were chipping away slowly at the ten feet thick dome. Harry attacked the vampires near the dome first. They tried to cast spells at him but he easily escaped as he had got the hang of flying using his magic. Till this day, he didn't even know that vampires could even use magic. Apparently they could, just like the werewolves.

Harry knew there were hundreds if not thousands of vampires in England. But only a few hundred had attacked. Using his sharp eyes, he had noted that there were no more vampires remaining in Voldemort's camp. He continued to attack them and reinforced the dome whenever he could. He could see that the vampires were frustrated that the dome was getting repaired so easily every time. The Patronuses were done destroying all the dementors. With so many normal Patronuses helping, it was over quicker than he had anticipated. The other Patronuses dissipated once they noted that the dementors were gone but the two magma filled Prongs were still corporeal. He directed to stay until the battle finished and asked them to attack the vampires.

With two huge magma filled Prongs, it was easy to kill off all the vampires that had attacked. The unspeakables were still alive and were hovering near him. He directed the Patronuses to stay a bit further from them all to keep away the immense heat.

Harry was not tired at all. The nap had helped more than he had realized. His sharp eyes caught the reminder of Voldemort's army. There were hundreds of black robe clothed death eaters. There were dozens of giants and trolls. He was actually a bit disappointed with Voldemort's army. It was certainly not as much as he had expected. Voldemort had not acquired more creatures at all.

Harry gathered a lot of his magic and pushed it out of his hands. He formed a huge dome of black colored magic to keep them all in. He didn't want Voldemort of any of his death eaters to escape today. He almost collapsed from channeling that much amount of magic. He faltered a bit in the air as his concentration was divided between maintaining hovering and blanketing the area with his magic.

Voldemort sent his next wave immediately. About three hundred death eaters a few dozen trolls advanced. Harry was shocked when Acromantulas poured out from the forbidden forest and advanced on him. He was even more shocked when Centaurs fell upon the Acromantulas.

He directed one Prongs to help the Centaurs and the other to kill the death eaters. Since spells did not affect the Patronuses, they were invaluable in the fight. Harry was happy that the death eaters did not have the foresight to carry brooms as they all rushed on foot towards him. A few traps that were still active triggered killing a few death eaters. Still they rushed at him.

The unspeakables flew high in the air and began dropping vials of potions at them. His sharp eyesight could make out that the potions were a violent purple in color. The potions caused huge explosions. Harry himself had to evade hundred of spells that were shot at him. He mentally told Rex to aid the centaurs and one Prongs to kill the Acromantulas.

Harry put up a shield around himself and all the unspeakables with a thought. He had discovered that he did not need to channel his magic though his hands. He had simply extended the magic that had collected around him towards the unspeakables and put up the strongest shield he knew, _Sperectum_. He put the same shield around himself.

He flew around to escape the spells but he was getting hit a lot. So he conjured a large iron platform under him to block the unforgivables as physical objects could stop them. He saw Prongs run through the death eaters as though they were made of parchment. He then conjured huge blocks or iron and dropped them on trolls. The trolls were crushed under the immensely heavy blocks of iron. By the time he was done with trolls, more than half of the death eaters of the original 300 in the wave were dead. He continued to conjure iron blocks and drop them on death eaters to kill them.

He saw Rex and the other Prongs had finished with the Acromantulas and they were attacking the death eaters. The Centaurs made no move to help him and returned to the forest. 'Arrogant selfish snobs' he thought and flicked them off.

Tyrael was flying high above them singing that calming song. He did not need it now. He had suppressed his emotions as it was. But it helped to ease the pressure. He noted that four unspeakables were down but the others were considerably cheered by the Phoenix song.

They didn't get any reprieve as Voldemort decided not to play anymore and sent his remaining army together. He was surrounded by him inner circle. Voldemort took out his wand and cancelled the mass invisibility charm he had kept on snakes. There were hundreds of snakes. They all pulled ahead of the death eaters. Voldemort's huge pet snake, Nagini was leading them.

Harry didn't want to kill the snakes just because they were controlled by Voldemort. He put a sonorous charm on himself and hissed them to go away. To enforce his point, he blasted Nagini to pieces. Snakes understood power and they obeyed the stronger parselmouth and moved away. Voldemort shouted in rage as he was the only who understood what had happened.

Harry thought that it was good idea to continue using the iron blocks idea. The death eaters were still a bit far. So he conjured huge balls of iron and banished them towards the death eaters. They dropped on the death eaters and with their momentum, rolled over death eaters in their path. A few of the blocks were stopped by powerful death eaters, one of them by Voldemort. Harry continued to use the same technique as the two magma filled Patronus and Rex fell upon them. The singing of Tyrael was bolstering the unspeakables.

Harry told Tyrael loudly to help the unspeakables and flash them away if they were in danger. He was a bit surprised and happy when unspeakables started dropping different dark blue colored potions. These potions released a gas that petrified the death eaters who inhaled it.

Curses rained on him and the unspeakables. His iron platform was being chipped away by the killing curses. He saw two more unspeakables fall to the hail of curses. The giants and the remaining trolls had already reached the iron dome and were pounding away on the dome with their clubs. A few death eaters were also trying to pierce the dome with spells. Harry couldn't concentrate on that anymore as he had hundreds of death eaters to deal with. There were at least four hundred death eaters remaining.

He was shocked to see two groups of fifty goblin warriors appear on either side of the death eaters. They were armored and were carrying various weapons from wicked looking swords to long, sharp spears. The goblins charged at the giants and trolls with a war cry.

Voldemort hissed out loud "WHAT ISSS THE MATTER POTTER? ARE YOU AFFFRAID TO FIGHT LIKE A MAN? FOOLISSSH LITTLE BOY. AT LEASSST YOUR MUDBLOOD MOTHER FACED ME. YOUR PATHETIC FATHER ALSSSO SSSTOOD UP TO ME BEFORE HE DIED."

Harry was getting very angry. He tried to clamp down on his emotions but then he realized this was the last time he had to fight Voldemort. This was chance at revenge.

Voldemort continued "I HEARD YOUR FILTHY GIRLFRIEND HAD MORE OF THE VAULTED GRIFFYNDOR COURAGE THAN YOU POTTER. I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO TORTURE HER MYSSSELF. ALASSS SSSHE WAS KILLED BY MY FOLLOWERSSS."

Voldemort said this as though it was a great tragedy. Harry could not contain his fury any longer. It burst out of all his Occlumency barriers. He let loose all his hold on his instincts and emotions. He was once again in the haze of thunderous fury. Black colored magic collected around him as he let loose a scream of unbridled fury.

He began to change once again. The death eaters stopped to see him transform in awe and fear. Even Voldemort, the goblins and the unspeakables felt a chill in their hearts and stopped to watch him.

He grew taller and black fur and hair sprouted all over his body. Muscles appeared and his jaw lengthened. Two huge black draconic wings and spiked tail ripped from his back and tail bone. His clothes fell apart and two large wolf like ears appeared. Spikes appeared on his shoulders and spine. He opened his rage filled blood orange eyes and howled at the sky.

In his murderous rage, not even Tyrael's renewed singing could hold him back anymore. He would get his revenge today and destroy anything in his path.

He fell upon the death eaters like a plague. He lashed out with his magic obliterating the death eaters. He popped open his huge claws and cut though ranks of death eaters before they could even move. Every human and magical creature in the battlefield was frozen with fear. The giants had stopped hammering the iron dome. The goblins had stopped throwing spears and the unspeakables were hovering on brooms.

His attack triggered them all into action. Harry was lost in his bloodlust and he paid no heed to the numerous curses that hit him. He didn't fire any spells at all. He just lashed out with beams of pure magic which caused more destruction than any spell he knew.

He fought furiously attacked anything in his path. The goblins and the unspeakables wisely stayed out of his way. The two magma filled Patronuses dissipated as he had no more control over them. It seemed that even if the Patronuses could listen to him, he needed a tiny bit of concentration about them to maintain their form. The magma spilled on the nearby death eaters killing them horribly by roasting them alive. Rex, in his scaled form was tearing at the death eaters that were trying to pierce the iron dome. Tyrael had given up on trying to calm down Harry and was back to helping unspeakables who were attacking the death eaters.

Harry reveled in all the blood he was spilling. He enjoyed the screams of terror as the death eaters tried to flee regardless of what their master had ordered. Only a few brave death eaters were firing spells at him. The others were trying their best to flee from the battle. Only a few death eaters were trying to destroy the iron dome covering Hogwarts and that was because Harry was not attacking them. Goblins were killing the trolls with their long spears and were ganging upon the giants.

Voldemort was trying his best to contain his fear. He was shouting at his death eaters to face the demon as he called Harry. He threw a _Crucios_ at the fleeing death eaters to stop them but they were too afraid to stay anymore. He himself was no better but he had decades of practice to rely upon. He was actually trembling for the first time in his life. This demon… this beast… was destroying his death eaters so easily. Its glowing demonic eyes had terrified him to the core.

Voldemort was beginning to regret trying to take Hogwarts. First, Potter did the unthinkable and killed his dementors. Well that was the second thing after erecting a huge dome of iron around Hogwarts. It would have required a ton of magical energy and he was still fighting. Then he easily dispatched the vampires. The unspeakables and the small traps of the pitiful ministry made a considerable dent in his next wave of death eaters and trolls. They too were destroyed by Potter. The Acromantulas were killed by the blasted Centaurs and that fire Patronus.

Finally, he ordered an all out attack. The snakes fled after his pet, Nagini had been killed. He was actually pleased when the giants and trolls got to the dome and were pounding away at it. Potter's initial attacks of iron balls had scared him as conjuring metal on that scale was unheard of. Even he, the great Lord Voldemort, heir of Slytherin, couldn't have achieved such a feat. But now Potter had somehow changed into a demonic beast and was destroying everything he had built up. The filthy goblins were attacking his giants and trolls and were actually managing to kill them.

Now he wanted to flee and gather another army to fight the brat. He had never expected the brat to be so powerful. He needed to find some way to gain a lot more power if he wanted to match Potter. He acknowledged that he was very afraid. His death eaters no longer listened to him and his army was no more. He decided that fleeing was the best option now.

He tried to apparate but it was blocked. He knew he could easily pierce through the Hogwarts wards as they were not that strong. He fought hard to not panic. Dark lords do not panic. He tried to activate his portkey but to his horror, it also didn't work. He was stuck here. He was intelligent enough to guess that the grayish black shield that Potter put up was responsible for this. He had to forsake his dignity and run like common muggle filth if he wanted to escape. He didn't see the end of the shield even if he wanted to run.

Harry got bored with the death eaters as they were not proving to be challenge. So he directed his fury at the giants that were pounding away the iron dome and were fighting the goblins. He flew down upon them and released a blast of his magic. The beam hit the iron dome and the shrapnel pierced the two giants nearby. A sizable dent had formed on the dome. He landed on the head of a giant and used his claws to cut open its brain. The tick giant skin did not deter his Adamantium claws at all. He flew off as the giant toppled.

The goblins backed away and chased after the fleeing death eaters when they saw Harry attack the giants. The unspeakables also cleared the area and flew towards the escaping death eaters. Remembering the last time this happened, Rex too ran after the death eaters. Tyrael was catching the death eaters with his talons and was flashing them back near Rex and the goblins.

Harry attacked the giants, trolls and the death eaters near the dome until they were all dead. He used blasts of his magic to obliterate trolls and death eaters. Giants were only stopped momentarily by the blasts and hence he cut them up with his own claws. He had created many dents in the dome to kill the giants with shrapnel. At one place, there was even a hole through the ten foot thick dome.

That done, he turned his attention back to the fleeing death eaters. Most of the death eaters were dead. Of the initial 600 in this wave, there were only about two dozen remaining. Of course he didn't know any of this. His rage only knew that he still had enemies to kill. The others backed away again when they saw him. He killed the death eaters by blasting them of skewing them with his claws.

Now Voldemort was the only one remaining. Harry landed ten feet away from the petrified dark lord. The ground shook a little from his landing. He advanced towards Voldemort with his huge leathery wings flared behind him.

Voldemort furiously shouted spell after spell at the advancing creature. Goblins, unspeakables, Rex and Tyrael watched as destiny was fulfilled.

Voldemort in his fear forgot the unforgivables and was using all the other dark curses he knew. He was horrified when his powerful bone breaking curses didn't work. His dark cutters caused gashes on the advancing demon and were miraculously being healed. He dared not look into the violent orange eyes of the creature. With huge black wings and grayish black magic flared around it, it intimidated him. He was filled with dread as the creature approached without stopping.

Harry struck out with a hand and impaled the wand hand of Voldemort. He stepped on the wand, breaking it. He snarled at the frightened dark lord demanding him to attack again. His animalistic primordial mind only knew to hurt him before killing him. He had killed his mate, his pack and he had to pay.

Voldemort screamed when he was impaled by metallic claws. Harry dragged his claws violently causing a large tear in Voldemort's palm. He then smashed his right leg in to Voldemort's knee, breaking his knee cap and calves. Voldemort fell back screaming in agony. He stepped on his other leg shattering all the bones and the knee cap. He then struck his claw into both of Voldemort's shoulders. He pressed his leg on his chest and cut out his arms at the shoulders. Voldemort continued to scream. But it was not enough yet.

Harry sent a blast of magic at Voldemort's legs, completely destroying them. Voldemort was now only a torso and a head. Blood was flowing freely from his body. His eyes were filled with soul searing pain and uncontrollable fear. Harry kicked him, shattering a few ribs. He closed in on Voldemort's face and growled. His hot breath burned Voldemort's eyes. Harry then used his claws to completely open up Voldemort inside out. Voldemort cursed the ancient dark rituals he had undergone that were keeping him alive even now. There was so much pain.

Harry was angry when Voldemort refused to die. His fury rose again and he roared at him. He cut open Voldemort's heart and crushed his skull with his foot at the same time. He flew upwards and let loose a tremendous amount of magic at the twitching body. The body of the dark lord was completely obliterated and a ten foot deep crater was formed where the body previously lay.

He put his head back and howled in triumph.

He then noticed the more living creatures approaching him. He snarled at them. He wanted to enjoy his triumph over his nemesis. They stopped advancing. A phoenix song was heard. He lashed out with his magic in that direction but the song continued. His enemy was dead. He had killed him and all his followers. His rage began to subside and he began to transform back. He began to lose his height and black fur and hair. His wings and tail went back inside his body and the muzzle of a wolf changed back to a human face.

He sunk to his knees and retracted his claws. He was breathing heavily and was covered in blood as he completed his transformation.

He managed to say out loud "Its over. Its finally over" before he collapsed unconscious.

Before the goblins and the unspeakables could get to him, Tyrael took him gently by the talons and flashed him away. Rex opened a portal and followed them back to the forest clearing where they had stayed for the past two months.

The next morning, Harry woke up fully sore. There was also a dull throbbing in his head making him dizzy. The wounds from the battle had healed but his body was still sore. Harry moaned when he tried to sit up.

After some time, Harry was fit enough to move. He worked away the soreness by a few stretching exercises. The dizziness went away after some time. While he was preparing himself, Tyrael told him of his activities of the previous night. Tyrael had gone to Flitwick after the battle and helped him to unseal the castle. Then the ministry aurors had blown a hole through the iron wall after working at it for over an hour. Harry snorted hearing about their weakness. He suspected that Kingsley had stayed back and watched them make fools of themselves. The aurors had then found the bodies in the battlefield. The goblins and the Unspeakables had left soon after making sure everyone was dead and taking their dead comrades.

Tyrael told them that it was comical to watch the reactions of the aurors and the minister. The minister had apparently tried to claim responsibility for winning the battle. But most of the students threatened the aurors and the minister at wand point to give credit where it was due. The students and aurors alike had heard the screaming of Voldemort who had taunted Harry. They surmised that Harry had to have been there. The minister had obviously thrown a fit and was at a loss of what to do. Kingsley and a few sensible aurors then suggested cleaning up and noting down the dead people. The clean up had taken long into the night and some were not recognizable as there were only pieces of them available.

Tyrael then handed him a copy of the day's Daily Prophet. It proclaimed the death of the dark lord. It seems that the unspeakables had not taken any credit for the battle but had confirmed verifying that the dark lord was indeed dead. There were speculations about who their saviors were. Most hinted at him but nothing was confirmed. The students and a few teachers gave their accounts of hearing Voldemort goad Harry but the paper, being under ministry control shrugged it off as rumors. The students had given statements about feeling the presence of dementors. They had also told the paper about horrific screams and sounds of violent battle. Every one of them stated the feeling of terror and utter helplessness they felt when they had heard some animal's roar of fury. The paper did not say much about it but his beastly rampage had been pretty scary. There were grizzly photos of the victims.

One surprising thing he found was that Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail had died at the battle. He had been simply found dead with no injuries on his body and he was not a victim of a killing curse. The aurors were at a loss to explain about him. Tyrael theorized that it may have been due to the life debt he owed Harry. Harry was unhappy that Wormtail did not die by his hand. Tyrael guessed that Wormtail had probably tried to hide from the battle but he could not escape fate.

Harry got ready and had a hearty breakfast at a muggle café. Then he created a portal to Gringotts directly. He diffused the tense situation of his arrival and met with the goblin leader, Ragnok. He thanked them profusely and offered his condolences to the dead goblins. Ragnok informed him that even his warriors were a bit intimidated by his animagus form. Harry didn't correct him as he didn't exactly know what to call it. Harry offered to pay them for their work as it was essentially his war. Ragnok told him that even though Harry could have taken care of the attack himself, they came of their own will and payment was not necessary. Harry thanked them and asked them about having a branch in America. It seemed that they did have a branch in New York and Ragnok told him that he could access his accounts from there without any problems. Harry thanked him and left informing him that he was probably leaving the wizarding world forever.

Harry then went to Hogwarts and made himself invisible. He removed the iron dome by shrinking it to a small wall and then vanishing it. He then tried to remove the illusion wall but found that it was already gone. He left without a word to anyone.

The next day Harry's letter to the Daily Prophet was printed word for word.

_**Boy Who Lived, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord tells all**_

_Dear Wizarding world,_

_You are all a bunch of idiotic sheep. I have no love left for you all. I have defeated your dark lord and now I am done dealing with your stupid prejudices and bigotry. I am leaving._

_First let me give credit to the people who actually helped me. You all know about Albus Dumbledore's friends who died in Hampshire. They did more to this war than even the ministry and its aurors. There were very few members of this group alive after the Hampshire massacre. Two of them were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. One was a known 'dark' creature against you but he fought against Voldemort. The other was an upcoming auror who wished to help her world deal with a psychotic dark lord. They both died on Halloween. They were very close to me. The last person I loved died that day as well, Ginny Weasley. All of them helped me more than anyone in the wizarding world except for Dumbledore and his group of friends. You owe them._

_Next are the goblins. You degrade them as mere bankers but when it was needed, they came to the final battle to help me. Your 'precious' ministry did not deem them worthy enough to help them when their city was under attack but they came to help. They have been ridiculed until now by your laws. It is not at all surprising that there are so many goblin rebellions considering your behavior towards them._

_The Centaurs, the snobs that they are, did help. They fought the Acromantulas and retreated back to the forest. Given your prejudices, I would have done the same. Of the thousands of vampires and werewolves, only a few appeared at the final battle. Werewolves were not even present in noticeable number. We can owe it to the influence of Remus Lupin to the werewolf community. Even they had sense to not join Voldemort._

_The last were the unspeakables. I am happy to see that at least one department in the ministry is competent. They were present for the whole battle and they used so many ingenious tricks and techniques to help me in battle. I would have liked to join them if I weren't so disgusted with the laws and the system._

_Lastly there are a few people I would like to thank. Professors Flitwick and Sprout, for taking control of Hogwarts even if it was a horrendous task considering that they had to contain a bunch of pampered fools from the ministry and very determined students. I thank Madame Pomfrey for all the times she has patched me up. I will miss the yearly visits._

_Last but not the least, I thank Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is a respected auror and above that he is a very respectable wizard. He was with me throughout my struggle. He helped me during the Diagon alley attack when the other aurors were sitting and watching us fight. I also thank the other four aurors who were with him then. I would have loved to put my support in Kingsley and get him elected as the next minister but I wont. He would have been an ideal minister but I don't want him to deal with a corrupt system._

_Personally I suggest that professor Flitwick is made the headmaster of Hogwarts and that he takes Kingsley as the DADA professor. Kingsley I assure you that you will enjoy the classes more than being an auror._

_Finally I would like to say that I killed the dark lord to save you all but I can't. I did it for pure revenge, plain and simple vengeance. I hope the next generation of witches and wizards is not as foolish as the last ones. Its time for prejudices to end. Slytherins are alienated in school. Purebloods try to control others. Magical beings such as goblins, Centaurs, Vampires and werewolves are subjected to harsh laws and driven away. If you do not shape up now and eliminate all this, more dark lords will rise and you people who never stand up to yourselves will find yourselves either destroyed or enslaved._

_I wish no part of such a disgusting world. Goodbye and good riddance._

_Harry James Potter_

Harry packed up his meager belongings. The only important stuffs with him were his crystal amulet and pensieve.

Just as he was about to leave, he thought of a way to help the unspeakables and the goblins for their help. He wrote off quick letters to the head of unspeakables and the goblins to meet him at Gringotts. He then took them to the Chamber of Secrets and showed them the carcass of the huge Basilisk. Both groups were shocked to know that he had killed a fifty foot long murderous snake with only a sword at the age of twelve. He told them to share whatever they could salvage between them. He had learnt from Remus that Basilisks were very rare and such an old one would give plenty of useful stuff. Potion ingredients and highly magically resistant skin were the main prize.

Thankfully they had knowledgeable people who could properly harvest the dead body. In the few hours that it took to harvest the body, he talked a lot more with the heads of goblins and unspeakables. The head unspeakable was disguised and Harry had no wish to learn more about him. The head unspeakable told him to reconsider leaving and offered him a place in the unspeakables. But Harry refused saying that the wizarding world only held painful memories for him now. Ragnok also tried to convince him but Harry was adamant. Finally they were done and Harry took them all back. He was informed that the unspeakables had left some sort of magical beacon in the Chamber to locate it again. They wanted to explore it more. Harry told them to go ahead as he was happy that he didn't have to take them back again. The entire time he was there, his heart screamed thinking of Ginny and her experience with the dairy.

It was evening when he was finally ready to leave. He had exchanged some galleons into American dollars.

Harry created a portal back to the forest where he had first met Rex. He began to cut himself again trying to catch the attention of Charles Xavier. After a few minutes of continuous cutting, he felt a mental presence wash over him. He told Rex to communicate with him and ask him for directions. He was surprised when Rex told him that they would pick him up. He had not expected them to be so helpful.

Harry in the mean time had thought long and hard about his behavior. If he behaved cold and emotionless to them, they would try to pry into his affairs and he didn't want that. Their head himself was a telepath and he had enough of mental intrusions. So he decided to put up a jovial face in front of others. He would suppress his instincts and most of his emotions. His front would be a tribute to the Marauders. He would seem like a joking, happy teenager. Anyway, he figured it would be good to play a few pranks to honor his father, Remus and Sirius. He had always been good at hiding things and hopefully he could pull it off. If he wanted to cut himself, he could always create a portal to someplace quiet.

Thus decided, he waited for a few minutes more until they arrived. A huge black jet stopped above him and moved slowly to a nearby clearing. He was amazed at the vertical landing as most air force planes didn't have the technology. He followed them to the clearing and waited as a ramp was lowered.

He knew that Tyrael and Rex did not approve of what he was doing with his emotions and instincts but he paid them no heed. Rex was standing beside him and Tyrael was perched on his shoulder. His trunk lay at his feet. He decided not to show them completely what he could do with magic. He would only show them wand magic as he had no doubts that being a telepath, Charles Xavier would know about witches and wizards.

He watched as four people came down the ramp. A bald guy in a wheelchair was the first. Behind him was a lean man with red visors. He was dressed in skin tight black outfit with a large X on his shoulder. Beside him was a woman. As soon as he saw her, he gave a flinch. He felt as thought he had been punched in the gut. He covered it up before anyone could notice or so he thought. She had long red hair and jade green eyes. Even if her eyes did not resemble his, she reminded him of the two most important females in his life that he had lost, his mother and Ginny. Painful memories of both of them were waiting to burst to the surface but he clamped down on them. He didn't want to reveal his thoughts to a telepath. She too was wearing skin tight black outfit with a large X on her chest.

The last person was a bit short and unique from the rest of them. He was wearing a shirt over a t-shirt and jeans. He also wore a cowboy hat and had lots of hair. He was looking at Harry in a calculating way and sniffing the air like an animal. Harry too took a deep breath and caught scent of the people in front of him. His eyes widened a bit when he caught a scent somewhat similar to his own from the short man.

The man in the wheelchair shook his hand and introduced them. He was Charles Xavier also known as Professor X, a telepath and a telekinetic. The man with red visor was Scott Summers also known as Cyclops. His eyes were like bazookas or in wizard terms, two powerful continuous _Reductos_. The red haired woman was Jean Grey. She was also a telepath and a telekinetic. The short man was Logan or Wolverine. He was surprised to know that he also had enhanced senses, healing factor and Adamantium skeleton. He had forgotten that Magneto had compared him to Wolverine in terms of his abilities.

He greeted them cheerfully and introduced himself as being similar to Wolverine. He told them he was also a wizard. They didn't seem surprised at the revelation confirming his suspicion that they knew about magic. He also told them about Rex and Tyrael. They were fascinated with both of them but he didn't reveal that Tyrael was once Albus Dumbledore.

As they led him back to the aircraft, which was named 'Blackbird', he was asked to tell more of himself. Throughout the journey, he talked about Magneto and his kidnapping. He also told them a bit about wizarding world in England. Logan didn't involve himself and was watching him sharply. Charles Xavier and Jean asked him the most questions. He glossed over when it came to his childhood but told them a bit about his friends. He tried hard to not look at Jean Grey. He didn't want to be reminded of his failures every time he saw her. By the time they were landing, he asked to not reveal that he was at their school as he was a bit famous among wizards. Xavier laughed and said that it was not a problem and that he heard about him. Thankfully Harry found out that he was not that up to date on the events and was not particularly interested in the events happening in the wizarding world of England. He did not want them to find out everything about his past. He seemed cheerful while talking to them but inside, he was waiting to have a fly in his falcon form or run in his Syrian Cat form with Rex.

They arrived at a beautiful mansion and he was introduced to a few occupants. He requested a room for himself for a few days until he adjusted himself. Xavier agreed and he was led to a room.

Later, Xavier was talking with Logan about Harry.

"So what do you think of him Logan? He seemed to be coping well with being a mutant and a wizard. It seems that we have to thank him for a reprieve from Magneto." Xavier said.

"The kid is tough Chuck. He doesn't know the history of Weapon X. We might have to tell him." Logan said carefully.

"I don't think it will affect him much. It was Magneto that made him undergo the process. He did escape like you did. Maybe his magic helped him retain his memories. We could ask him about it and discuss with him about your own condition. He might know of a way to recover your memories or he might know someone who could help you magically. We might also be able to determine more about both your abilities if we study him more." Xavier told him.

"I don't think it's a good idea Charles. He might be coping well with being a mutant but the kid has had a hard life." Logan protested.

Xavier was confused. "What do you mean Logan? I read his thoughts on the surface. His Weapon X training only allows me to read his surface thoughts and emotions. He seemed fine except for a bit of sadness. I guessed it might be due to leaving his friends and family behind. He had happy thoughts in the foreground. In fact, I think he will make the life here a bit more interesting in the future."

Logan laughed harshly and said mockingly "Chuck, you are a telepath. You might be able to read his mind but I read people. He has a lot of bad baggage Charles. He has led a very hard life, maybe even as hard as my own in his young age. You didn't notice it but he flinched at the sight of Jean and avoided looking at her during the whole journey. Jeannie reminds him of many painful memories. His eyes tell me of the crippling pain he feels. I suspect he has come out of a traumatic life experience recently and has come here to get away from it all. I know you want to help him but he has no wish to heal here. He is suffering but he will never reach out to people asking for help. Right stubborn English bastard he is."

Xavier crossed his hands and said thoughtfully "I see. Thank you for your insight Logan. It would be best if you try to help him yourself. I doubt anyone else is capable of aiding him, even me."

Logan agreed but asked Xavier to tell all others to not interfere.

Harry quickly and easily settled in the mansion. He had met a lot of teachers and other students. Other than Wolverine, Jean Grey, Cyclops, professor X, he met Storm, Beast, Colossus, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Iceman, Berserker, Cannonball, Pawstrike, Sunspot, Jamie, Magma and others. Their various powers were fascinating. Storm could control the weather, Colossus was a huge steel bulldozer, Rogue could drain powers, Nightcrawler could teleport and had amazing agility, Shadowcat could phase through anything, Iceman was ice man, Berserker could control electricity, Cannonball could become a cannonball, Pawstrike could change into a wolf, Sunspot could do things like a miniature Sun, Magma could control magma and Jamie could clone himself.

Harry got along well with most of them as he kept his pains hidden deep down. He regulated a strict control over his emotions and instincts at all times. They were all nice people and treated him well but he was not interested in their pity or their understanding. He tried to always keep himself busy. He helped people with whatever they needed help him. Beast or Hank McCoy was a scientific genius. But Harry was neither interested nor skilled or knowledgeable to help him. Storm loved gardening and he helped her a few times thinking of Neville all the time. But Harry spent most of his free time with Logan and Colossus. They liked to tinker with vehicles… well Logan did and Colossus helped him.

Harry was brought into the world of bikes by Logan. He learned to ride a bike and fell in love with riding. It was almost like flying on a road. While it wasn't exciting like flying on a broom, it gave a powerful feeling. A broom was for flying plain and simple. A bike was built to enjoy. He could feel the power thrumming below him as he rode fast and hard. The roar of the engine and the wind on your face was a surreal experience.

Harry had to get himself a good bike. He went with Logan to New York to access his funds at Gringotts. Ragnok had told him they had a branch there. Logan told him that he had been to a wizarding village a long time ago but had never been in a wizarding enclave in a city. They browsed around a bit and Harry showed Logan a local Quidditch store and the brooms on display. Then Logan took him to a good bike dealer and Harry bought a Harley Davidson from him. He got the standard leather jacket, helmet, boots and riding gloves that went with it.

When they came back, Harry worked with Logan to improve the bike beyond its mint condition. They put in different air valves and tweaked the performance of the engine. By working with Beast, Logan had created a new piston design that would result in more power. It all resulted in an awesome bike.

Even though Harry attended the classes with others at the mansion, he was not interested in them. It was mostly because he was far behind them, having stopped his muggle education at 11. A five year gap was a bit too much to catch up upon. After a week, he felt that it was useless if he tried to catch up and attend all classes. But he did attend a few interesting classes. One class he never missed was History that Beast took. Coming from the mindset of being in Binns class, Harry found muggle version of History fascinating. He also attended English classes just to spend more time.

Harry spent a lot of time on his own in his falcon form in the first month. He explored all the surrounding areas and the woods. He also traveled to many cities. He liked to visit new cities at night. He had already gotten used to less amount of sleep every night. Harry practiced to fly using his magic. It was pretty easy and he quickly mastered it. As he couldn't create a portal to places he hadn't been to before, he flew to other cities using magic and explored the cities in his falcon form. Even though it was strange to see a seven feet wide falcon flying around, it would have been even stranger to see a guy flying around with nothing to support him. Harry was interested to scout the country. By the time the first month ended, he had roughly mapped out most of the country.

The first month also gave him more details into his mutant abilities. Charles Xavier and Jean Grey did a complete scan on him. He was a little freaked out seeing the x-ray images of himself. Seeing Adamantium laced skeleton and claws was eerie. Every little bone in his body contained Adamantium. His healing factor was off the charts. His senses were the sharpest they could make out. His reflexes were amazing. Logan said it was unnatural even for a mutant to have such amazing reflexes. Being a seeker, he had always appreciated his lightning quick reflexes and with his mutant abilities kicking in, his reflexes were beyond anyone's limit.

They all found some very important things regarding magic and electro – magnetic waves. They were completely against each other. If an electronic device was subjected to magic, it would short circuit or simply stopped functioning. They found this the hard way when they tried to prod at his magic to study it. Harry was angry that they tried to use him like a lab rat to study magic. His magic lashed out at the machines destroying the machines completely. The expensive equipment had sorted completely and exploded.

Harry was not seen for two days after that by anyone. He had escaped to a forest area in the south of the country. He raged at the trees and the forest. The animals fled the area. He used his claws and hands to destroy the whole area. He was frustrated and angry that they had tried to take advantage of him. He had faced enough of backstabbing gits and people who had ultier motives.

When he returned, he acted as if nothing was wrong but he had told them to not try to do that again. They apologized repeatedly and said that they would never try anything else without his permission. He grudgingly admitted to further testing at the urging of Tyrael and Rex. They wanted him to learn all about himself. The only additional thing they found was that a human enhanced by machines could detect energy in and around him. Xavier used his Cerebro machine to study him and he detected magic but he read it as energy. Any machine on itself could not record any magic or energy in him. It proved that electro – magnetic energy could not interact with magic in any way.

Harry continued to take time off on his own. He spent most of the time training by himself. He went though the physical regimen he had started with Remus. Then he practiced a bit of magic control. In his free time, he read up a few books on magic that he had bought during his trip to Gringotts.

He had seen the danger room sessions that all the other people in the mansion participated in. He just smirked and watched them make fools of themselves. The professors worked as a cohesive unit but the others were hopeless. Even after much egging from others, he didn't relent to participate in those sessions. He did not want to loosen his control on emotions and instincts. He was sure that those controls would be tested and possibly broken if he pitted himself in the room. He thought that he could try it out on his own when no one was watching. It would prove to be an outlet for him.

But he did interact with everyone properly. He even attended parties with them on weekends. It was some kind of custom to attend some club or party every weekend. In those parties, he learned about the Brotherhood of Mutants. They were also a bunch of teenagers who were mutants. There was bad blood between the x-men and the brotherhood. Their leader was Avalanche. There were others – Blob, Toad and some speed guy named Quicksilver (**A/N**: I am not sure if that was the name of Pietro but if it isn't, someone tell me.). There were altercations between the two groups every weekend.

Harry tried not to antagonize the brotherhood. He actually got along well with Lance or Avalanche. Lance was even dating Kitty a.k.a. Shadowcat. They were not friends per say but they liked each other's company. He detested Blob and Toad. Toad reminded him of Wormtail. He was absolutely infuriated with Quicksilver. He was as arrogant as Draco Malfoy. He even had bleached blond hair like him.

Of all the x-men, he got along best with Logan and Peter (Colossus). Even though they were not in his age group, he found them to be more like himself, having lead hard lives themselves. They did not talk much and preferred to do work rather than hang around.

At the end of first month, he was comfortable enough around Peter and Logan to spar with them. He didn't do anything flashy or impressive. He just practiced hand to hand combat with Logan. He worked out in the gym with Peter. He showed them both a bit of wand magic and its possibilities. But he absolutely refused to join them in the danger room. They sparred in the grounds but he never showed his full potential. All in all, Harry, Logan and Peter formed a tentative friendship even if there was a vast difference in ages of the three.

Harry refused to use his pensieve to dull the memories of Ginny, Tonks and Remus. He chose to respect their death and it also served as a reminder of his most blaring failure. He still cut himself every night. His healing factor was some kind of blessing since he could cut himself again and again after the cuts healed. This enabled him to experience pain over and over again. This was the only way he could think of punishing himself for failing to protect them.

Every other night Harry visited their graves. He would create a portal to the cemetery and spend an hour or two near their graves. He had long ago shed all his tears. Now he simply sat near their graves and mourned them.

As the weeks rolled by, Harry slowly forgave Dumbledore and started calling him grandpa or gramps again. Rex and Tyrael / Dumbledore had talked about Harry's mental state and were getting worried. Tyrael noticed that Harry was not as affectionate as he was before. Harry seemed colder and more harsh. He was not trying to make himself fit either. Harry had always been liked by people around him and he used to be amicable and caring. But now he wanted to be alone and even though he was civil to everyone, he was hardly looking to make friends. Rex who had looked into Harry's memories told him that it might because of his transformation and Magneto's procedure. Meddling with the brain was always dangerous and it would have side effects. The result of Harry's transformation into a raging beast and Magneto's mental meddling was a permanent change into Harry's very nature. He was not averse to killing or hurting someone now. He could easily disregard anything if he thought he was right. In a way it was good but with the amount of power Harry had it was an explosion in the making.

Five months had passed since Harry had come to the mansion. He didn't like it all that much. His fewer classes were done and he had made no friends. Some of the tougher kids had started to harass him about never participating in the danger room exercises. They called him a coward and goaded him into fights. But Harry never slipped once. He firmly refused to fight with them.

He had gained some measure of control. He knew that the raging monster in him would come out only if he completely let down his mental shields and was sufficiently angry. He could relax his mental shields a bit to allow him to use his instincts but not lose control. He only relaxed his shields when he was sparring with Logan or Peter. He felt good to give in to his instincts but he was careful about it all the time.

Meanwhile, Logan had made a trip to magical community on his own and found out about Harry's accomplishments. The news in America did not cover everything that went on in detail. Logan learned that Harry had lost all his friends in the war and that he had killed the dark lord named Voldemort. He mentioned this to Professor X but asked him to keep quiet about it.

Logan thought he had made progress in helping Harry. He at least considered him a good sparring partner and maybe a friend. He had to repeatedly stop Charles from trying to help Harry forcefully. Charles thought that he had to help Harry since there was not much progress in the five months he was here. Charles wanted to scan Harry mentally completely. Logan knew it would destroy everything he had worked for and urged Charles to not do something that foolish. Jean and Scott agreed with the professor but Logan was adamant.

Logan had watched Harry carefully since his arrival. He observed Harry always had his black crystal cross with him. He often found him lost in thoughts holding the cross amulet or fingering its chain. He could not however keep him in sight all the time. He still did not know what all Harry was capable of. He had seen some magic Harry performed with the wand but Harry always preferred not to use his magic around people.

Logan was probably the only one in the mansion who knew that Harry could transform into a huge bird. He had found out about it by luck one night. Harry could change into a huge brown and grey falcon. Logan felt that it was Harry's way of feeling freedom and his way of pacifying himself.

Logan had made plans to take Harry on a trip with him hoping that he would open up to him more. He knew Harry didn't have a home to go back to. He wished to learn more about the war in detail but did not want to force Harry to it. He resolved to ask Harry when the other students left for their homes.

Everything went to hell the day before the students were to leave the mansion. Magneto and his brotherhood attacked the mansion in broad daylight.

Harry created a portal to the top of the mansion and watched the others fight without getting involved. The other students were confined to their dorms to keep them safe. His sharp eyes could make out the fights.

Logan was fighting Sabertooth. It was a clash of animals. Neither of them gained a big enough advantage to capitalize on. Peter, Scott and Bobby were occupied with Juggernaut. They were losing against his unstoppable force. Professor X was trying to help but he was far off from the battle. Some of the older students were fighting the brotherhood. Mystique, Blob, Quicksilver, Toad and Scarlet witch were making a mockery of defeating them.

That left Jean Grey to face off against Magneto. While at the mansion, Harry learnt that there were classes of mutants. Most of them were of class three and below. Bobby, Xavier and Magneto were the only known class 4 mutants. Jean was the only class 5 mutant they had found till now. Thankfully, they had classified him as a class 3 mutant like Logan. He had not shown them anything apart from his healing capabilities and thus they assumed him to be a class 3 mutant. Class 5 was the most powerful class of mutant but it meant zilch while fighting. Jean had very less real life experience of fighting and her powers were not totally under her control. She could hardly match up to a master of magnetism who knew and controlled his powers completely. Magneto also had a lot of experience in fighting. It showed in his fight as he out maneuvered Jean in every more.

Harry decided that it was time to set this right. He had read up on Magneto and his brotherhood at the mansion. He wanted to know more about the person who had sought to control him. He thought that Magneto would lay low for a while but apparently it was too much to ask. The x-men were losing apart from Logan and they wouldn't last much longer. It looked like the danger room exercises did not compare to the real world experiences.

Just as Jean was about to be hit by a metal post from behind, he dropped out of the sky where he was flying as a falcon. He put a physical shield around Jean and turned towards Magneto. He thought it was high time to show them what he was capable of. He purposefully didn't use his wand. He was not forgiving like before so he wanted to show the other kids who goaded him that he was Harry Potter and you do not mess with Harry Potter.

"Hello Eric" he called out to Magneto as he casually walked forward.

The other kids who ridiculed Harry were shouting "What are you doing?", "Do you want to get killed?", "This is not like danger room", "Is this a joke", etc. The brotherhood had heard of him of course but they didn't exactly know who he was. They just thought he was a mutant like Wolverine and could be taken care of easily by Magneto due to Adamantium bones. Xavier and Jean wanted to use this opportunity to learn more about him.

Magneto himself was surprised and scared that the new mutant was the person he had tried to control and failed. He still remembered that he was the one who forced him to use bionic arms. He heard a low, frightening growl behind him. He turned around and found a very large wolf like animal with scales. It was at least six feet tall and ten feet long. It was crouched as if to leap on him. It was a terrifying sight.

Harry called out "Leave it to me this time Rex."

Magneto watched as the large wolf like creature backed away at the command of the boy of his nightmares. Magneto was as angry as he was scared. He wanted revenge for what he had done but he was also scared of his power. He had never faced a mutant or a human like him. He did not even know what kind of power he had.

"Are you scared Eric? You should be. I have faced the creatures of your nightmares and half – humans much more powerful and terrifying than you. I killed an entire magical army much more destructive and well trained than this pitiful group you have put together." Harry asked in a condensing tone.

There were shouts of outrage from the brotherhood and incredulous silence from the x-men.

"I will kill you child. You are nothing." Magneto said somewhat threateningly. "Attack him" he told his brotherhood.

Only Logan and Sabertooth were still fighting it out on their own. The x-men were nursing their wounds and the brotherhood was closing in on him.

Harry popped open him claws and relaxed his shields. He raised a shield on instinct as Magneto tried to blast him backwards using the Adamantium bones in his body. Harry was getting ready to launch himself at Magneto when he felt two very powerful mental presences.

Xavier and Jean were waiting for a chance to know Harry better. His shields were unbreakable until he relaxed them. The most powerful telepath in the world combined with the only known class 5 mutant were strong enough to break though his shields. They did not think anything bad would happen. They had been able to control Logan when he went feral before and they thought they could control Harry if he went feral. They really didn't know what would happen. It was partly surprise and partly the awesome power of Jean controlled by Xavier that broke though Harry's shields.

Harry felt his shields break. He was caught by surprise as he never expected Xavier and Jean to do this. He didn't think they had the audacity to force him like this after they had tried to study him like a lab rat.

He turned towards them and growled "You bastards. You. Will. Pay." He had learnt quite a few muggle curse words in the course of his stay at the mansion.

Then Harry started to change. His clothes ripped as he grew black fur all over his body and grew taller. He felt someone trying to curb the change by forcing him mentally but he ruthlessly cast them out of his mind. His legs bent and wings emerged out of his back. He grew a spiked tail and his face lengthened into a muzzle. He shrieked in rage as he completed the transformation and glared at Xavier, Jean and Magneto who, by some chance of fate were collapsed near each other. He let out a roar of fury and advanced on them.

The terrified mutants banded together to subdue him. For possibly the only time in memory, the x-men and brotherhood fought together. The only exceptions were Wolverine and Sabertooth who were settling their vendetta.

Juggernaut charged at him building up momentum. Harry flapped his wings and flew upwards a bit and kicked Juggernaut hard to the back of his head. He heard Juggernaut's helmet break and saw him skid forward. Next he was encased in a cocoon of ice, courtesy of Bobby and he felt Scott blast him with his lasers. He landed a few feet away. Thanks to his healing factor, he got up again and roared in renewed fury.

Disregarding everything, he charged at the mutants. His completely black colored magic cleaved thought the telekinetic shield that Jean had put up as he charged at them. His instincts were totally in control as he avoided another blast from Scott and Toad's acid spit. He managed to regain his balance after a few high speed hits from Quicksilver and he flew into the air where he couldn't reach him. He saw Storm launch a lightening bolt at him. He formed a barrier of pure magic to stop it dead. He decided to play eye for an eye and launched a massive streak of magic at him which transformed into a giant lightening bolt. Storm took it head on and collapsed from trying to dissipate it to the ground.

He saw that x-men had formed a shield combining Bobby's ice prowess and Jean's telekinetic ability. He flared his wings and dove at them slicing through the shield with another massive streak of pure magic. As the shield collapsed, he was met with the huge form of Blob charging at him and a leaping Mystique. Mystique's kick to his muzzle didn't affect him as he shrugged it off. He popped open his long claws and skewed Blob though his stomach and lifted him up. He must have weighed 900 pounds but it meant nothing to him.

He dropped Blob as he felt Magneto make himself known by flinging Peter in his steel body at him. He felt his muscles squash where Peter crashed into him. He kicked Peter hard to his chest sending him flying. Then he launched himself at Magneto. Magneto tried to banish metal obstacles at him but he blasted them to smithereens by his magic. Finally, his demonic orange eyes met his blue ones centimeters apart. He caught both of Magneto's bionic arms and kicked him forcefully, separating his arms painfully.

A shrieking Magneto was caught telekinetically by Jean as the other mutants attacked him. He blasted them all away. Scarlet witch's pitiful attempt of covering him with her magic was countered easily with his black colored magic. There was no equal to him.

He snarled as he felt a powerful telepathic blast from Xavier. He launched a streak of magic at him but it missed when Jean moved him away. He flew at Xavier intent on making him regret for trying to stop him. He cleaved through Jean's telekinetic barrier using his claws and speed of his flight.

He batted Jean aside with his massive arm/paw. He stepped lightly on Xavier's chest and peered down on him. He was surprised to see determination in the frightened eyes. He paused a bit at the strange notion of someone standing up before him and challenging him.

This proved to be his undoing. The others had banded together by then. He felt the earth below him shake violently as he lost his balance. As he flared his wings to fly away, Scott's laser beams tore his wings. They were upon him before he could blast them away. Bobby freezed his legs. Juggernaut held one of his hands and a bleeding Blob held the other. His claws were useless as he struggled to break free. He tried to jump but was knocked back to ground by a telekinetic blast from Jean. He was kept off balance by Quicksilver's continuous punches and Mystique's annoying kicks. Toad's acid spit covered his eyes so that he couldn't see.

He felt Scott tear his wings repeatedly as they mended because of his healing factor. He lashed out with his magic outwards but was distracted by a telepathic blast again. Scarlet witch's magic made him feel disoriented as it encased his head. He roared in fury and brought his hands together making Juggernaut crash into Blob. His arms free, he sent blasts of magic at his legs to free them from their frozen state. He used a bit of his magic to clear his eyes and head from Toad's spit and Scarlet witch's magic.

Now free but still confined to ground because of his torn wings, he sent blasts of magic all around him paralyzing everyone around him. Mystique and Quicksilver fell down in their awkward positions in the process of a punch and a kick. The only ones who avoided this were Wolverine and Sabertooth who had finally rejoined the battle.

Wolverine wanted to help him and Sabertooth wanted to take him out. But both attacked him simultaneously. They too had a good fighting instinct and avoided his magic blasts. Wolverine's instinctual fighting was probably on par with Harry's if he went feral but he didn't. Instinct was after all very important for mutants like Harry and Wolverine. They weren't able to land blows on him but they were also not able to completely defend themselves. Their healing factors helped them fight on, distracting Harry from everything else. It was only because of their many years of fighting experience and instinct that they were able to last that long.

Tyrael had arrived to witness another scene of massive destruction wrought by a rampaging Harry. He began to sing again to soothe him. At the same time, Xavier used Jean's power to send repeated telepathic blasts at him. Slowly but surely Harry calmed down. His fur started to fade and he began to shrink. Wolverine and Sabertooth stopped attacking him and watched him change back into a human state.

Harry slumped forward and breathed heavily as he rebuilt his mental shields that were broken by Xavier and Jean. He was still angry at them of course but Tyrael's phoenix song wouldn't let him loose control again. Rex appeared beside him and Tyrael landed on his shoulder still singing. He brought his labored breathing under control and completed building his mental shields.

When he regained his bearings, he noticed that he was naked. He covered himself in a layer of his magic and a moment later he was clothed in jeans and a t-shirt.

He slowly walked up to Xavier not releasing anyone from their paralyzed state. When he came face to face with him, he said flatly "This is entirely your fault. If this is your idea of helping me, I am done here. Be glad that I was stopped before I destroyed the state or worse the country. Know that I will always be more powerful than you or your pet project Jean Grey. Enjoy your silly little lives."

His packed trunk flew towards him as he summoned it and shrunk itself. He pocketed it and called Rex and Tyrael to him.

Logan called out him and said "I don't know what to say bub. This aint my idea. I have faced my load of shit and I cant blame you here. Take your bike kid and try to enjoy your life somewhere else. Give me call if you ever need anything."

Harry was glad he didn't try to stop him. "Very well." He said and nodded to him.

He made his way to the garage as students and Beast poured out of the mansion. He gunned his engine and took off with Tyrael flying above him and Rex running alongside him.

(**A/N:** I know many things differ from standard x-men comics but hey as I told you, the main character is Harry and the important factor is that he is a mutant and nothing else. I know many things are not plausible but hey, its fiction right?)

Harry, Rex and Tyrael arrived at a small clearing in the forest where Harry had found Rex almost a year ago. Harry was surprised to note that he did not kill any mutant in his transformation. Through semi hazy recollections, he could make out that he did not use magic to kill them when he could. He had played with them and they had continuously distracted him.

He also felt some change in himself. It was as though he was complete. It seemed that he had completed his evolution. There were no more changes to come in terms of his mutant abilities. He found out that his once grayish black colored magic was now completely black colored. Apart from that, there weren't any other noticeable changes. Furious rage still lurked in his mind. He did not get some vaunted peace just because he completed his evolution.

Tyrael interrupted his thoughts with his musical trilling. "_I hoped it wouldn't come to this Harry. I might be able to help you. This might not work but if it does, you could start over again completely in a new place."_

"What is it grandpa? I have been alienated by English magical community and the mutant community. It seems like they only wanted to use me or study me like a research project. People like Kingsley and Logan are rare everywhere." Harry said sadly.

"_Do not despair my child. You are my charge until you are happy with your life. I might have a solution. When I had gone to meet Nicolas a few years ago, he taught me a spell which was deciphered from the tablets of Merlin himself. This spell allows you to learn about dimensions in a round about way. You can find out the number of universes that exist with a given set of conditions. I know this might seem useless, but I was hoping that you could combine this spell with your ability to create portals to open a dimensional portal. We had hid this spell from everyone as we didn't want any dark lord to get ideas regarding other dimensions. It would lead to dangerous situations if someone somehow managed to open a dimensional portal. Tom Riddle might have been a dark lord but he was the most intelligent wizard of the century. Even you have to agree that he was a genius." _Tyrael trilled.

Harry was floored by what he heard. He could see his parents and Ginny again. He would not be revered and used by anyone again. He could start over completely. If this was possible, there was no way he would not utilize it.

"This is brilliant. I want to do this." Harry replied enthusiastically.

Rex interrupted his good mood "Even if you want to do this, you have to make preparations. You cant just up and go. You have to finish up your business in this world, who knows what you might find in the other world. Besides, you need to think clearly on the conditions you need to check on. What will you do if in the other dimension, your parents already have one Harry Potter to take care of? Will you accept that Ginny is happy with someone else in the other world? All this is assuming that you would succeed in creating this portal of course."

"Thanks for that uplifting speech." Harry said sarcastically. "But you are right, as always."

"_There is one more thing Harry. You have to promise me that you will try to be happy if this works. I cannot stand to see you seem so lonely dear boy. Please make an effort to come to terms with what has happened to you. I know it is difficult as I too had to go through the same thing when I defeated Grindlewald."_ Tyrael implored.

Harry thought about it. He was not asking to trust people or let them in outright. He only had to try. Harry also trusted Tyrael to only have his best interests at heart. Besides if he had gone through the same thing, it might be worth to give it a try. He sighed and said "Alright. I am not promising to let it all happen just like that but I will give it a try."

"_Excellent my dear boy. Excellent!"_ Tyrael trilled. Harry could have sworn that his blue eyes twinkled like it used to when he was a human.

It was only two days later that Harry was ready to leave this world behind. He had discussed extensively with Tyrael and Rex about the set of conditions he would ask for. The first thing was obviously that his parents were alive. Rex pointed out that he also had to mention that they were his parents in that dimension too… meaning that James and Lily were married. The second condition was decided to be that Harry Potter of that world was dead. It was entirely possible that in some or the other dimension, Voldemort might have killed Harry and left his parents to suffer their loss. Besides it would not be fair on his parents to accept him if there was another version of him already with them. It would overcome their loss of a son and his loss of parents.

He decided not to have any conditions of Ginny. He didn't think that he was strong enough to accept if she was happy with someone else. Even if she was not happy, it would sadden him if he couldn't do anything about it.

To narrow down the dimensions, Tyrael suggested the third condition. It was that Harry's father was an Unspeakable and that his mother was the apprentice of Nicolas Flamel. He wanted Harry to go to a dimension as close to his own as possible. The fewer changes there were, the easier it would be for him to adjust.

Another condition was suggested by Rex about Sirius. The condition was that Sirius be free and an Unspeakable.

Tyrael had told Harry a lot about his parents at the mansion. James Potter had been apprenticed under an unspeakable agent at the end of his sixth year along with Sirius. James had needed something to focus on after his parents were killed by Voldemort during his sixth year. The training helped him to focus on his life and he matured to the person who became Harry's father. It was because of his change in attitude and outlook to life that Lily fell for him in their seventh year. Tyrael told Harry that James and Sirius wrecked havoc on Voldemort's forces with their creative dueling. Nobody would have expected a couple of teenagers to use prank warfare on death eaters effectively. They created prank spells or modified existing ones quite admirably to take down death eaters. Tyrael said that even he learnt a few useful spells that James and Sirius used. Lily's apprenticeship had excited Nicolas Flamel. She was better than Snape at Potions and she was his second apprentice after Dumbledore himself. She also helped him with minor things at his unspeakable office. Tyrael told that the Flamels would have been his second set of godparents if there was anything like that.

Harry had enjoyed hearing about his parents. Now he was ready to meet them. He had taken out all his money from his trust vault. There were also a few tomes. Harry thought that he would someday look through them. Even if he could do magic by will, he would need ideas on HOW to will his magic to act. The few but useful books would contain important knowledge that he could use. All of it was put in five Transfer trunks. Transfer trunks had huge room space inside and were specifically built to take things from one place to another. The rules of magic would only allow them to be shrunk to the size of a shoebox. Five of them were needed for all his money and books.

He was told that he should be glad that he could not get to his family vault to box all the contents. In a family as old and prestigious as the Potters, the family vault was rumored to hold immense wealth. Supposedly, there were books, jewels and family heirlooms in the family vault. There would also be weapons of all kinds. Apparently, till a hundred years back, it was tradition in the wizarding world to have weapons made for every member of the family.

Harry left all his properties to Kingsley with a request that he start a magical orphanage in one of the properties. Tyrael had told him that there were no orphanages in the magical world.

Now his original three compartment trunk was full. He had placed his pensieve, clothes and other miscellaneous things in the first compartment. His second compartment contained his bike as he had not learnt runes to make the bike shrinkable. He did not use the shrinking charm on the bike as he could not visualize all the parts of the bike. If he couldn't completely visualize the bike, some parts might not get shrunk and the bike would be destroyed. The last compartment was empty as he could not place his Transfer trunks in it. An already expanded space could not be placed inside an expanded space. If his trunk was a normal trunk with no enhancements, he could have placed them in that. So all his lightened Transfer trunks were secured by a harness to the large body of Rex. Rex had complained about being a lowly beast of burden but Harry told him to shut up.

Tyrael had told him the details of the spell. It consisted of three parts. The first two parts were to be said to initiate the spell. Following the first two parts, the set of conditions needed to be started in the caster's mind clearly. Then the last part of the spell would seal the conditions and show the number of dimensions as the result. Harry had to tie the spell to the portal during the last part of the spell. This would hopefully create a dimensional portal.

Everything was ready. Harry was in a secluded clearing in the Scottish highlands. According to Tyrael's theory, the portal would open to the same space in the other dimension. He wanted to be away from probing eyes when he arrived.

Harry stated the process by initiating his magic for a portal and formed the ripples in the air. He breathed deeply and started the spell. He spoke clearly _"Dimeteri vidare…"_. He just willed his magic to do the needy as he had not mastered the complicated wand motions and hand twirls. Then he stated the four conditions one after another in his mind clearly.

Whether it was due to his mutant status of because he had performed the spell by willing his magic, the spell's result just appeared to him as he stated the conditions. After the first condition, the number of dimensions was 1024. After the second condition, it was reduced to 256. After the third condition, the number was 32. After the fourth condition, the number of dimensions was 4. He could not end the conditions here. He didn't know what would happen if he did. Would he create a portal to all four dimensions if it was possible at all or would the spell just fail? In the spur of the moment, he included another condition that there were no mutants in the other dimension. They were just another headache he didn't want to deal with.

Now thankfully, the number of dimensions was 1. When he spoke the last work, a number would emit from the tip of his wand if he had done it traditionally. So as he spoke the last work _"facere"_, he put his palm in the middle of the initiated portal. There was a surge of magic as the conditions were incorporated in the portal. Now he had to supply power to the portal. He gathered a lot of magic and pushed it to the portal. After 15 minutes of continuous channeling of magic, the portal started to form. Harry guessed that a phenomenal amount of magic was already in the portal. It had taken him just a fraction of the power to create the iron wall around Hogwarts. This was probably the highest ever powered magical event in recent history if not the entire history of magic.

Another five minutes later, the portal was done and he now just had to eliminate the spikes and other disturbances in the portal. The fluctuating shimmer in the air was solidified into constant ripples when he smoothened the portal by eliminating spikes.

He sat down heavily after the portal was complete. It had taken all his will to continue pumping magic into the portal. He had survived such a massive channeling of magic only because he was a mutant. He took a few deep breaths to relax himself along with the soothing song of Tyrael.

Then he jumped into the air in jubilation. "I DID IT" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Tyrael trilled softly in laughter and Rex howled like a wolf.

Tyrael settled on his shoulder and Harry had one hand on his trunk and the other on Rex who was carrying his Transfer trunks.

Having accomplished the impossible, Harry Potter stepped through the portal to a new world and a new life…

**A/N:**

I apologize for using Ragnok as the head goblin's name but I really like that name. Even if many have used that, I think it is a fitting name.

Looking back, the story is inconsistent… Some fights and situations are detailed while most are glossed over. But I had intended this to be a completely summarized prologue. It didn't happen. Like I said in the beginning, I had started out thinking like that and I just went with the flow.

This is the last you will see any mutants other than Harry. If you remember, the last condition for the dimensional spell was that there would be no mutants in the new dimension.

I know there are many different things about x-men and brotherhood but this is how I wanted to use them.

Hopefully with this part done, I can concentrate a bit more on my Saiyan story. This plot was running around in my head not allowing me to think about the other stories at all.


	3. Fight

This injustice by ffn is unacceptable. You have all seen how unfair it is. So lets FIGHT!

Don't let this stand.

If you agree with me then go to www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below.

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

Vulkan


End file.
